Book 1:Crimson Tide
by CrystalineDreamer
Summary: Ling is on the run from the Fire Nation and when she see's the banished prince's ship in the harbor of a seaside town she comes up with a crazy yet fantastic plan...Hide there in plain sight as the prince's body guard. Follow Ling as she travels with the prince and his uncle along the story line of Avatar: The Last Airbender
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except my own character, Ling, everything else is owned by the creator of Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is my first fic so I hope you all like it

_**(everything in this print) **_is everything that Ling signs

(_everything in this print)_ is everything that a character is thinking

Chapter 1: Prologue

She had managed to sneak aboard when no one was looking, which wasn't really saying a lot because the crew was only minimum sized, even for a banished prince's ship she had expected more than this drabble. They had simply been anchored at the very end of the port's waters and when the prince had gotten off with his uncle to go shopping, she had waited until nightfall to slip on. Her close fitting black outfit along with the black half mask, masking her lower face, had helped her immensely and she was for once grateful for all the training back at that horrid camp.

The prince looked, walked, talked, and acted very different from the last time she had seen him which wasn't saying much since their first and last encounter had been for no longer than two minutes at the most. He had had a full head of hair and not that horribly ugly bald head and shaved ponytail hairdo. She hated it. He had also grown several inches taller and wore a different set of armor than what she had previously seen.

His uncle on the other hand looked exactly the same. The same gray hair partially tied up in a topknot. The same beard but fully gray now and several inches longer. The same robes with armor covering the top half of his body with his belt slightly loosened. He was still the upbeat old man that she remembered, she noted as he walked past her, not even seeing her in the slightest, talking about how pai sho applies to life to his nephew who looked like he's rather jump into the ocean and fight the biggest spirit there. At this she almost let out a laugh but silenced herself.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, no matter what happened she owed him for what he did for her and she had to repay that debt even if he didn't remember her. Even if he didn't remember her, his uncle most definitely would and that's what she was banking on. He was her last hope for her to get away for good and she would need his support to sway his nephew into allowing her to join them. If he didn't remember she would most likely be imprisoned then sent to the fire nation to be executed or worse, back to the camp. She shivered at the thought of ever returning to that wretched horrible place where the fake king resided. She took a breath to calm herself and took a chance to admire the draperies and other furnishings in the room that would decide her fate.

She was in General Iroh's room and as unorthodox as it was for her to be here she had decided that it was the better of the two, the other being prince Zuko's room and she was pretty sure that he would throw fireballs first and ask questions later. Yes, this was definitely better, she nodded to herself. She had found the room with hardly any problems considering she had overheard General Iroh give a soldier directions to deliver something to his room while they were disembarking.

They hadn't returned by nightfall and she had thanked the spirits for that but now she was growing anxious wondering where they were and what was taking so long. According to the Prince they were intending to only stay an hour and then leave immediately to continue the search for the Avatar.

She heard the door creak open and a short stocky body walked inside and shut the door quietly. She was still tucked away in the shadows when he began to speak. "If you think that I missed you in the market you thought wrong, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure of having someone enter my room without my permission?" The last part had turned a little venomous, promising something bad should she answer wrong.

She took a breath, stepped out of the shadows, and removed her mask, she said, "I need your help, General Iroh." He was quiet for about ten seconds, which felt like an eternity to her, before realization dawned on his face. At first his face was one of shock and surprise then it transformed into one of horror, for which she could only guess, then transformed into a final one of compassion or pity, she could never really tell the two of them apart. He started toward her and she waited for the inevitable rebuff that would surly come now, but that's not what greeted her.

He was hugging her she realized and noticed that that wasn't the only thing he was doing. He was crying. No, he was sobbing. She had never seen this brave old man cry a day in her life, at least in the short span of time that she had known him. Maybe a tear here and there but never a full blown sobbing session and it was making her uneasy. He finally straightened up and apologized for his behavior which she brushed off. Well, at least she knew that she was going to live through the night. Iroh gestured for her to take a seat on the other side of a nicely carved table and put on some tea.

"Would you like ginseng or jasmine?" He asked and she replied with a "neither". Her nerves were already in a jumble and threatening to explode out of her and tea might make it worse. "Ginseng it is then." They sat in awkward silence until Iroh broke the silence by clearing his throat. "You know, for someone who needs my help so badly as to sneak aboard a Fire Nation ship, you are awfully quiet." He poured his tea and despite her rebuff earlier he poured her a cup too.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm on the run from the Fire Nation and I need a place to lay low."

"And you believed a Fire Nation ship, let alone _the_ _one_ Fire Nation ship that houses a retired general and a banished prince that cannot go back to the Fire Nation until the Avatar is found? Ha, ha, very clever!" He laughed. He actually _laughed_! He had sounded as if he was going to reprimand her and send her on her way but instead he laughed! She wanted to end that laugh with a choke but restrained herself and cocked her head to the side making it look like as if he was running naked in the capital city. "Oh, ho, I'm sorry my dear, it's been a very long day and I must admit I am a bit weary. So," he said taking on a serious form, "how do you plan to explain your sudden appearance to my nephew?"

"I don't plan to say anything actually. He can't know who I am. I don't want him to know who I am until the time is right and by that time he will have either remembered me or he will never know and my debt to him will be repaid without his knowledge and I will be free to go. And,"

"What do you mean by debt?" He asked leaning his elbows on the table now fully engrossed in the conversation.

"That night six years ago." Was all she said and he understood.

"So what is your plan?"

"The plan is, is that I'm an old acquaintance of yours highly skilled in martial arts and fire bending but I'm a mute. I already know how to sign and I have a notepad just in case. Anyways, you believe it would be good for him to be around someone his own age and that it wouldn't hurt for him to have a body guard,"

"He won't take kindly to that and you would have to prove yourself."

"I know, and I'm perfectly capable of proving myself. Anyways, I will also keep my face covered no matter where we are, you can tell him I was cursed by the spirits or something, it doesn't matter to me. No matter what, he can't remove my mask, like I said earlier, he can't know who I am. I don't want him to."

Iroh looked at her skeptically and she tried not to squirm. "And, what if, the Avatar comes back? Will you choose his side or Zuko's side?" She had been dreading this question because this was the main one that would make or break her plan. Iroh had not agreed to anything yet and could still back out of this deal/plan of hers and she knew he would evaluate all possible angles before he would accept.

She took a deep breath, for what felt like the umpteenth time tonight, and said, "Both." Iroh raised an eyebrow as an indication to go on. She couldn't read his facial expression, it was as blank as a new canvas. "If Zuko were to capture the Avatar I would not set him free, however, if he were to get loose on his own I won't hinder him either. So, technically speaking, I would be on both sides."

"And if you were to come across the Avatar by yourself?"

"Like I said, I would do nothing. He isn't mine to capture."

"Smart move." Was all Iroh said and then, "Welcome aboard my dear you've got the job! We'll be staying another night here because I had to order some tea, so we can stage a run-in tomorrow at the market tomorrow. Will you be able to sneak off of the ship?"

"Yes. I can use the air ducts."

"Good, you better get going then. I have an appointment with my nephew that I am already late for. I will go out first and if I whistle then it is safe for you to leave but it I cough then it is not safe. It was good to see you again and I'm sorry for what happened." Compassion, she realized, shown on his face when he had said that.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault and I'd rather if we never talked about it again." It came out colder than what she had meant but she didn't apologize.

"You have changed so drastically from the little girl who would smile for anything to one who refuses to smile even when reuniting with an old friend. What happened to that little girl?" Now his face was inhibited sadness and fragility.

With all the honesty and hate she could muster, she ground out, "She died along with her parents." And with that she vanished into the air duct system. What she didn't catch was the sorrowful sigh coming from the retired general who wished that he could take it all back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps, just letting you know that in the future I might not be able to post as fast but I hope you all like this Chapter and I don't mind constructive criticism :) thanks ENJOY!**

**P.S. I don't own anything except for my character Ling, everything and everyone else belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter 2

Ling was sitting on top of what she believed was the helm of the ship. She had never cared to learn the anatomy of the ship even under General Iroh's suggestions. She greeted the sun from up here and had done so for about a year and half now. Every morning before the sun even began to peek above the horizon she would wake up and climb all the way up here (mindful to make sure not to make too much noise on the way) and sit and meditate.

She was thinking about that day again. The day when she had been introduced to Prince Zuko for the "_first"_ time and Zuko had been _livid_. That had been displeasing to her but she had let it roll off of her, after all, she would have changed if she had been royalty and then banished to find a long lost Avatar.

They, meaning her and General Iroh, had gone along with his plan for them to meet in the market and invite her for tea on the prince's ship. That part had gone over smoothly until Iroh had mentioned that he wanted Zuko to have a bodyguard and after that, it had all gone downhill from there. He had even accepted the fact that she was a "mute" without a second's pause and then that question came up and she had wanted to die.

* * *

_ Ling was waiting for just the right moment to "meet" General Iroh and Prince Zuko in the market but she just couldn't, for the life of her, find an opening and then they went into a tea house and she formed a plan to just "bump" into them on their way out. She had waited and when she heard footsteps coming out she made her move and bumped into the one person she had not wanted to _literally _bump into!_

_ Zuko stared down at her and she immediately backed up and bowed then profusely signed how sorry she was. He looked at her with an angered curiosity and then she realized how weird she must look signing to someone who probably thought she was a lunatic. Iroh chuckled and stepped forward to hug her and proclaimed, "Ling, how nice it is to see you again! It has been years my friend!"_

_ Zuko's face was now not of anger but of uncut curiosity and shock. "Uncle, you know this girl?"_

_ Iroh nodded fiercely, "Yes, Prince Zuko, this is my old friend Ling and Ling this is my nephew Prince Zuko. Ling is a mute due to a horrible training incident and that's why she was making gestures with her hands. How about we all go back to the ship and talk over a nice hot cup of tea?" Iroh had suggested and Ling was grateful. _

_ Back on the deck of the ship Iroh only poured tea for himself and Zuko knowing Ling wouldn't even think of touching hers because of her mask. Zuko sat directly in front of her while Iroh sat on her right humming to himself whilst pouring the tea. After a few minutes of an awkward silence Iroh cleared his throat, "Zuko," Zuko noted the serious tone in his Uncle's voice and turned towards him with apprehension. Taking this as a sign that his nephew was listening Iroh continued on, "I have believed for a while that you might be in need of a bodyguard and Ling here-"._

_ Zuko stood up so abruptly that he now towered over the both of them and yelled, "WHAT? How could you even think that Uncle? Just because I am a banished prince doesn't mean that I need a mute peasant watching over me day in and day out!" That had stung and Ling had restrained herself from flinching._

_ Ling realized that with Zuko towering over her, she hadn't really gotten a chance to notice how handsome he had become even with his scar marring part of his face. His hair unfortunately was hideous to her even if the ancient warriors had worn it that way. She just hated it. That was about all that had changed besides his stupid temper. If he had been anyone else she would have made sure that they would've been eating fireballs and lightening even before they finished that sentence but since it was Zuko she had sat there stunned to silence._

_ "Zuko, sit down!", Iroh practically yelled whilst slamming his fist on the table sending little spider web cracks from around his fist. That definitely got Zuko to shut up and sit down. Ling still hadn't moved and seeing this had resolved her decision to not even make the slightest move._

_ "Now as I was saying, Zuko, I would like for you to have a body guard and Ling is perfect to fit that position. She has the highest qualifications since she has trained with the most prominent masters there are and she is also highly skilled in almost any weapon. You may test her since it will be _you_ whom she is guarding." Wait, testing her? They had discussed this! In that moment she cursed Iroh but took it back since she knew that she would've had to gain the prince's trust somehow._

_ "Very well." Zuko replied seeming to already have come up with something. "She will fight five fighters of my choosing and if she defeats them then she will be my bodyguard."_

_ Ling nodded showing that she accepted these terms and Zuko left to go get her competitors. She was beginning to have second thoughts about this but Iroh put a hand on her right shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Do not worry, my dear, you can do this. You wouldn't have approached me otherwise." He let his hand drop back to his side when Zuko came back with five soldiers in tow, armor and all. She groaned internally._

_ "These are your competitors, beat them all at once and you will be my body guard, if you don't, you will leave us. Understood?" She nodded, bowed, and took her position, as well as did her opponents. Iroh took his place as the referee and yelled a "Begin!"_

_ Ling didn't move at first but when it became clear that they wouldn't either she heaved a breath and rushed forward, fire shooting out of her feet increasing her speed. The men only thirty feet in front of her couldn't keep up and she landed a palm on the chest of one on the right flank sending him hurtling backwards and into the side of the ship. This seemed to wake up the others as they began to attack her. One had a fire whip and she immediately dispatched him with a kick to the back of the knee and a twisted wrist. She gave him one last kick in the butt and he face-planted into the deck of the ship and she had hold back a laugh that threatened to bubble up. She hadn't felt this good in a long while!_

_ The three remaining tried attacking her all together but that proved fruitless since she was as nimble as a lemur, at least that's what she thought, if there was something else out there better she didn't think of it. She easily avoided their attack and slid under one of the men and taking his legs with him so he too, face-planted on the deck of the ship. One of the remaining two shot a fireball at her which she dispelled and shot a blue fireball at him one after another until he couldn't stand against her assault anymore and lost his footing and she sent a wave of fire simultaneously at his feet and face blinding him for a few seconds. She rushed forward and delivered a straight kick to the center of his abdomen and he crumpled to the ground. _

_ The last guy had hung back during the whole and she realized he was gauging the way she fought and waited on him to make the first move. He did this time and she was ready and stepped out of his way. However, she didn't catch the abrupt turn he took and the next thing she knew was that her back was pressed against his front and his forearm was cutting off her air supply. She went limp and when she felt him slightly relax his hold she acted and quickly tossed him over her shoulder. She used her flames to glide again and landed a kick to the man's chest and jammed her fist right in front of his face and he lifted his hands in surrender. She stepped off of him and without offering to help him up she walked right back over to General Iroh and Zuko whose faces were priceless._

_ General Iroh had definitely not expected that of her, the brutalism and the coldness in which she had attacked, she could tell since his face was one of fascinated horror and Zuko, oh Zuko, was just the same but had his mouth hanging open and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. __**Well do I have the job?**__ She signed._

_ Iroh cleared his throat and being the only one who could actually understand her, answered, "I believe you have the job."_

* * *

Ling smiled at the memory, it had been one of the scariest and most thrilling day of her life and after she had been admitted, Iroh had proclaimed that the whole crew, including the prince, had to learn sign language and either Iroh himself or Ling would teach them. Everyone had, at first, protested but eventually came to accept Ling and her "condition" and now about a year later they were all mostly fluent, Zuko and Iroh of course being almost as good as she was.

This month, they were in the Southern Water Nation….well if you could even call it a Nation at all. So far, all they had seen were icebergs and water. No seaside towns, not even a hint of civilization and it was driving her crazy! She hated being idle and not doing anything. The soldiers and crewmembers were of no challenge to her for sparring. The only challenger was always busy trying to learn more advanced sets from his uncle and even though he had grown in strength a little from when she had first met him she was still stronger than him.

Her and Zuko, since that day had entered into an unlikely acquaintance/ friendship. She didn't really know how to describe it without using those terms. She would usually stay in the shadows and observe since she didn't really like people. She saw no use for them and apparently so did Zuko. No matter where she hid, he was able to find her and so they turned it into a game when they were bored. This greatly surprised her since she hadn't expected him to have much of a personality besides being a hot head. She giggled at her own ridiculous joke.

Up on the tower of the ship was where she could truly be herself and not have to worry about anyone catching a glimpse of her face. Where she could hum and sing and breathe without feeling the stuffiness of the mask. She sighed, yep, she could stay up there for the rest of her life.

She heard a door creak open on the deck below her and pulled up her mask and twisted her straight black hair into an impromptu bun before sighing and deciding that a ponytail would be better. Having her hair get in the way would not result in anything good.

She peered over the lip of the roof and saw Prince Zuko strode out onto the deck and began practicing his fire bending forms. She watched him for a bit and realized that those where the same forms that _she_ had learned only a year and a half before him. The difference though, was that they mixed their own styles into it. While hers was quick and brutal (sometimes if the person had pissed her off she would draw it out) his was practical but a bit flashy. He, however, was never one to fully decimate his opponent while she saw it necessary as to make sure they could never follow or harm her.

She didn't know how they would react if they ever saw her fight seriously. They had, of course, seen her beat the soldiers to a bloody pulp when she first came aboard but she hadn't even injured them seriously, only bruised and maybe a few cracked ribs but it was all to prove herself as a great bodyguard. It had worked and for that she was proud.

Zuko's voice pulled her out of her reverie, a smirk on his face, "Ling, if you want a few pointers in fire bending I could give you a few!" He had caught her watching him! And then he rubbed it in her face! Oh, he was such a jerk when he wanted to be!

She sat up and signed, hoping he could see her from down there, "**_No thank you. The only thing I would learn from you is how to embarrass myself by not kicking parallel to the ground."_** Indeed his leg when kicking from the side was pointed down about four inches. She smirked, she had gotten him this time and from the looks of it he could definitely see her from down there and was not so happy about it. Nevertheless though, he turned away from her and fixed his posture.

She was the only person besides his uncle who could get away with disrespecting him but she still needed to be careful with his volatile moods. He had almost burned her once when she told him to stop acting like a child after his uncle had gotten onto him about something and then had snapped at her. In his blind retaliation he had suddenly sent a small but dangerous wave of fire towards her and she had barely moved out of the way but not enough because he singed her hair on the on the left side.

When he had realized what he had done his face became a complete mask of shock and regret but instead of apologizing he had turned and hurried out of her presence. She had been so pissed off at him that she sent a fireball his way but his uncle dispelled it and Zuko had given her a sorrowful look. She had huffed and left, deciding to spend the rest of the day on top of the tower.

Well the rest of the day had turned into night and around midnight she had finally calmed down enough to leave her place of solitude. Unfortunately she was not very accustomed to climbing down the tower at night like she was at climbing up and had misjudged the distance she needed to swing to land on the railing on the outside of the helm and barely caught herself on the flooring and felt a pop. She had dislocated her shoulder and low and behold Zuko was there with unbidden shock on his face. She had been shocking him a lot lately.

Immediately, he realized what had happened and helped pull her up. She gave him instructions, signing with her good hand, on how to put her shoulder back into place and he looked like he was about to be sick. She could have laughed at him if she hadn't been in so much pain. He gave her one of his rubber arm bands for her to bite down on and counted to three and shoved her shoulder back into place. It had taken everything in her to not scream and give away her secret and his rubber arm band would forever have teeth marks in it.

"Have you been up there all this time?" he had asked and she had shot him a look that explained it all. "Sorry." She shot him another as to ask if he was sorry for earlier or is he was just sympathizing with her about her injury. "Both." Was all he said and that was the only time that he had ever apologized sincerely for anything.

That memory was one of Ling's favorite and no matter what she couldn't help but smile. She turned away from Zuko and his training and decided to watch the clouds. A normal person would be freezing their tail off up here but Ling loved the cold and could easily regulate her body temperature. _Uhg, something needs to happen today. It's been a horribly boring week,_ she thought to herself.

She wasn't aware of the sun's passing until a bright beam of light shot up into the air. She stared at it for a moment then felt the immense power wave that threatened to blow her off of her perch. She looked at it to make sure and surely there was no mistaking it, the Avatar had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls :) new chapter up and as usual I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTER LING, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**I hope you all enjoy it :) and I do welcome constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 3

Ling couldn't believe it. But surely enough the beam of light was a testimony to all that the Avatar was back. She got up, pulled her mask up and flipped over the side of the roof, caught the ladder rungs and slid all the way down. Zuko was at the front, _the bow I think it's called_, she thought to herself in a distracted moment.

Zuko had changed and was now in his armor looking at the light as well a mixture of shock and triumph on his face. If he caught the Avatar now they would return to the Fire Nation with her on board as well and she would never allow that. She began devising a plan to sneak away. She had made a promise to herself that she would never go back and she intended to keep that promise no matter what it took. Even if she had to leave Iroh and Zuko.

She shook her head from those thoughts. _Calm down Ling_, _that hasn't happened yet and General Iroh would never force you to go back and would make sure that you were taken care of_. He had after all, promised he would do just that a few days after she had officially joined.

She walked up to where General Iroh was playing some type of game and Zuko was now facing his uncle.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko exclaimed gesturing to the light with his left hand.

"That I'm not going to be able to finish my game?" General Iroh retorted looking up at his nephew.

"It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko said facing back towards the light. Ling rolled her eyes, _always the dramatic one_, she thought but didn't voice it, because if she did they'd just get in another argument and General Iroh would have to step in and she had learned her lesson from the last time…doing hot squats until her legs gave out. She had been sore for days. Her only satisfaction had been that Zuko had had to do them too.

Iroh sighed and went back to his game which aggravated Zuko. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!" Zuko was indignant now and Ling just sat back to watch the show unfold.

"Or it's just the celestial lights," Iroh gestured to the sky with a game piece in his hand, "we've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get excited over nothing. Please sit, and why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea."

_**"General Iroh,"**_ Ling had walked up to his side mindful to make sure Zuko wasn't watching, _**"no offense, but we both know that that isn't true. I'm sure you felt the immense power as I did."**_ Iroh didn't say anything to that and just sighed and went back to his game. To Ling it seemed like he was trying to deter his nephew away from the Avatar but why? Does it have something to do with the spirits? She shivered at the thought. She had seen the spirits in action and hoped she would never have to again.

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko all but yelled. "I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman! Head a course for that light!"

Ling walked up to Zuko and began angrily signing, _**"Must you always yell at your uncle like that? He's the only blood relative that has stayed with you all this time! Through everything! He's just making sense of all the other possibilities!"**_

"Ling." Zuko said her name without even looking at her and she braced herself for another fight. "I know." And with that he walked away, leaving her there to figure out what had just happened.

General Iroh bid his nephew farewell and walked up to Ling. "My nephew sometimes knows exactly when to exercise restraint but do you?"

**_"Do you want an honest answer or do you want me to tell you not to worry?"_** She countered still looking forward.

"From your answer I have my answer. You are an excellent student and most of the time you know when to exercise restraint, but for you, my dear, it is when someone accuses you of something that you have a lack thereof." Iroh seemed proud of himself, having deduced that from her. "Just so you know, my nephew apologized on his way to his room. Whatever you said to him made him tell me that he was sorry for yelling at me and I thank you." He bowed at this and she was so taken aback that she belatedly bowed as well.

_**"I will forever keep that lecture a secret in case I ever need to use it again which will most likely happen."**_ She smiled, her smile crinkling her eyes and he smiled back.

"You might want to get something to eat, I didn't see you during breakfast and lunch, and you must be starving." With that he left and indeed he was right. She was ravenous.

She made her way to where they held their various meals throughout the day and her stomach grumbled in anticipation. She quickened her steps and rounded the corner and almost plowed over Zuko. She was able to sidestep him and ran the rest of the way to the cafeteria. She could've sworn she heard him chuckle.

Luckily there was only a small line so she wouldn't have to wait long. Zuko brushed past her heading to the front of the line as was his right even though he was banished, he was still royalty. Knowing that she was in the wrong, she knew that she should apologize for reprimanding him but she believed that he had deserved it and resolved to not apologize to him.

Fortunately for her, he never ate with the crew and shortly after he got his food he left for either his room or his uncle's room. She waited patiently until she got her food and left for her room as well. Roasted deer-boar was the soup tonight and her mouth watered more. Roasted deer-boar was one of her favorites and she had been craving it for a few days now.

She reached her room and hurriedly opened the door. She set her food on the small square table and searched the room for any uninvited guests. Checking under her bed, behind a Fire Nation flag that she had and every now and then wanted to burn, even in her bathroom. She refused to let anyone see her face and made sure that if anyone were to be in her room without her permission, they would surely suffer.

Being satisfied that she was truly alone she sat down at her table and began to remove her mask but stopped short. She had almost forgotten to check the air ducts. She hastily got up and used the wall to give herself a push up she grabbed onto the air duct grating and maneuvered it over the lip of the hole. Pulling herself up she looked left and then right and being satisfied that no one was there, she lowered herself down and maneuvered the grating back into place. _A healthy dose of paranoia never hurt anybody, right?_ She mused to herself.

She took her place back at her table, removed her mask and began to eat. There was more in the bowl than she had previously thought and when she was finished she felt like she could hibernate for a hundred years. She sluggishly dragged herself up and went to her bathroom and began getting ready for a shower. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and knowing that they were most likely going to go on land to try to capture the avatar she wasn't going to let wet hair make her sick and unable to do her job.

Her room was a normal sized room that could fit about three and a half beds the size of her bed which sat in the left corner of the door. She had a desk right in front of the door and her little table a few feet behind it. The bathroom was attached to her room on the left side and it was small but big enough to fit a stand-in shower, a toilet, and a small sink, and she was perfectly fine with it. She didn't have any decorations since this was more of a temporary living situation and that she might have to leave at a moment's notice, if something were to happen and she would never be able to carry much.

She stepped out of the shower changed into her sleeping clothes and made sure that her door was locked and that if someone were to try to come in she set up a trap that would jingle a cluster of cans and wake her up in a heartbeat. She snuffed out all the candles and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Today was the day that they were going aground. She couldn't wait any longer! She couldn't even focus on her morning routine of meditation, she was so excited to be off the ship even if it was for five minutes or five hours, she would take it.

She watched as the sleeping ship awakened and decided to go down for breakfast this time, wanting to keep up her strength and stamina just in case they actually had to fight the Avatar. She dreaded that encounter and would do anything to not fight him.

She was one of the first in the cafeteria along with a certain banished prince and a creeping feeling that she should really apologize but she shook her head. No, she was strong in her resolve to not apologize and wouldn't let a little guilt get the best of her!

He went ahead of everyone else as usual and left. She got her food and headed back to her room but as she came to an intersection she could hear someone pacing up and down the hall.

It was Zuko, or the back of Zuko at the moment and she contemplated whether or not she should leave and act as if she never saw him so worried or nervous or actually talk to him and see what was wrong. The latter won out and she approached him as he turned around. She cocked her head to the side as if to ask him what was wrong and catching the hint he sighed.

"He's had a hundred years to learn the elements," He said and she gestured with her free hand as if to say go on. "What I mean is, what if he's too powerful for us? I just want to go home. I'm sick of the sea!"

She handed him her bowl clinking it with his and began signing._** "The dude's gotta be over a hundred years old. Now we both know that people over that age are most likely to be frail no matter how powerful they may be. Besides, home or family, whichever you want to go with, isn't in the blood or the place you were born, it's in where those who love you most are and in here."**_ She laid her hand on his chest right over his heart and retracted it a few seconds later.

He stood there stunned then shook his head as if to make sense of what she had just told him. "How do you know so much? What about your family and home? Where are those for you?"

Even though she knew he couldn't see she gave a small sad smile and for this she was thankful then replied,_** "I don't have a family or a home and I like it that way."**_She had stunned him again and she took advantage of that and grabbed her bowl out of his hand did a hasty bow and left, practically sprinting to her room.

She didn't want to be questioned by him because then he would be persistent about it and find out everything and it would ultimately blow her cover and she wouldn't allow it at the moment. Probably never.

* * *

She came out of her room a while later and found General Iroh instructing Zuko on the deck as Zuko dueled against two firebenders and Iroh told him to do it again. She had to laugh at him somewhat because she wasn't the one under the general's scrutiny. Iroh was a great teacher but he was strict on his students.

Zuko ran through it again. He shot fire from both his fists at his opponents and his opponents retaliated by shooting out fireballs from their fists and Zuko dodging them by jumping and twisting through the air making his body parallel to the ground and landing like a leopard-cat on his feet. He held two of his fists out at his opponents and the match was concluded. Had this been a real situation they wouldn't have given up so easily and it would have gone on longer. Ling was bored.

General Iroh sighed and stood up, "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath," he gestured to his stomach, "not the muscles." He explained and moved his arm in front of himself like he was going to throw a punch. "The breath becomes energy of the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" He shot a small and non-menacing fireball at Zuko that dissipated before it ever touched him. To the prince's credit, he never flinched and Ling was surprised. "Get it right this time!"

Zuko sneered at his uncle, "Enough. I've been drilling the sequence all day." He walked up to his uncle menacingly and got right in his face. "You will teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No, you are impatient." His uncle growled back. "You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" He practically yelled the last part.

Zuko wasn't having any of it. He barred his teeth and it seemed to Ling that he was going to try to intimidate his uncle into teaching him and she briefly wondered what a duel between him and his uncle would be like. General Iroh would probably win in about five seconds flat. No one would really be able to call it a duel. She sighed. She really needed some action because this place was starting to bore her to death.

Zuko shot a fireball out of his foot into one of the soldiers he had been dueling and Ling felt slightly bad for the man but not bad enough to go help him up and make sure he was alright. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender, he must be over a hundred years old by now, he's had a century to master the four elements," that got her attention. He was using her words to get his uncle to teach him more sets! The little smart devious jerk! She was impressed and mad that he had actually been listening. "I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him, even if he is old and frail he's still a master. You will teach me the advance set!" He yelled in his uncle's face.

"Very well, but first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh reached over to his left side and grabbed a bowl of roast duck and rice and began shoveling it in his mouth. Ling laughed to herself at the disgusted look on Zuko's face and walked to sit down next to Iroh.

Zuko seemed to take this as way out and said, "Why doesn't she have to learn this stuff?" Iroh with his mouth stuffed with food was unable to answer so Ling took it upon herself to._** "Because I am technically considered a master."**_ He was not happy to hear that and stomped off to repeat the set with the soldiers. She turned back to Iroh._** "Are we actually docking today? Please tell me that we are." **_She made a begging gesture and he sighed. "I do not actually know my dear. I believe we are but I am going to go get some sleep as soon as I can sneak away from my nephew. You won't tell him, will you?" She shook her head and "zipped" her lips and he smiled.

General Iroh was one of the few people that she could ever trust with her life and just being around him brought a kind of warmth to just about everyone's life that he came into contact with. She could see why he had been the favorite between him and his wretched brother with Fire Lord Azulon.

Iroh snuck away and Zuko continued for a few more minutes with her scrutinizing him and giving a few pointers here and there. He wore himself out and claimed that he was going to go get lunch and relax a bit. She decided that lunch was needed for her too and reluctantly got up and followed him inside.

* * *

After lunch, she went back outside to meditate on top of what she now knew as the bridge/helm overhearing some of the crew talking about how weird and dangerous it was for her to be up there. She still wasn't sure what it was called however, and she didn't really care. She made her way up there and when she came out of the door she found Zuko staring through a telescope scanning the horizon searching for any sign of the Avatar.

Upon hearing the door open and shut he turned around and didn't show any sign of shock upon seeing her. Before he got the chance to turn back however, she began signing fiercely,_** "You little jerk! You used my words against your uncle, your teacher, so that you could learn what you were not ready for! You know how awesomely devious that is? Very!"**_She finished with clapping her hands slowly three times and he smirked. _**"I don't know whether to be proud or mad."**_

"Why not be both?" He replied without any hesitation. She sighed as a sign of defeat and he chuckled to himself and went back to looking through the telescope, all signs of their joking were gone, replaced by a harsh seriousness._ He just does not know when to relax._ She thought to herself and climbed up to the roof and meditated.

A few minutes later however Zuko exclaimed that he saw the Avatar. She climbed down and politely shoved Zuko out of the way. He didn't complain or anything and she saw him as he leaped down from the last bit of a Fire Nation ship. She straightened her posture and looked back at Zuko and nodded. It was him. It was the Avatar!

"Wake my uncle," Zuko ordered one of the soldiers on the right side of the door. "Tell him, I found the Avatar." The soldier ran to do his bidding lest he get a fireball to the butt. Ling had to stifle a laugh as the mental image of the guy running around with his butt on fire trampled through her mind. "As well as his hiding place." He said more to himself. "Ling," he turned towards her and she nodded showing that she was listening, "you are going to accompany my group down there in case things get out of hand."_** "Understood."**_ She shot back and darted to her room to get ready.

She couldn't believe it! The Avatar was truly alive and well despite his old age. She wonder if he would be short or tall and the like, as she shoved her blades into secret compartments in her loose but tight clothing and her boots. Her clothing was all black and fitted her body nearly perfectly except that it had to be loose enough for her to be able to slide her blades and whip and smoke bombs into. Feeling satisfied she returned to the deck and awaited General Iroh and Prince Zuko to join her.

She couldn't help but be afraid knowing how powerful all the other Avatars had been and that this guy was over a hundred and with that much power she wondered if they would even make it out alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) Hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you're not a jerk about it:)**

Chapter 4

Zuko and Iroh met her on the deck and she noticed how Zuko was decked out in his full armor, including his helmet, which she thought looked ridiculous on him but didn't say anything. He was in his "serious" mood and if she even tried to crack a joke right now, he wouldn't be as welcoming as he was earlier.

Zuko turned to her seeming as if to contemplate something before he abruptly asked, "Are you ready?" She gave a curt nod then they both faced forward until her conscience got the best of her and she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, his face giving away nothing. _**"Please promise me you won't overdo it and don't act like you don't know what I mean, because I know you do."**_ She signed, holding her breath as he sighed and said, "I can't make any promises that I might not keep." She felt like ripping his hair out by his ponytail and had to stifle a laugh unless she wanted to explain herself to him and she didn't think that he'd appreciate her sense of humor at the moment.

They faced forward again, Zuko in the front, Ling a step behind Zuko and a step to the right, and five soldiers decked in heavy armor in the back. This was their company. Iroh had decided to hang back on the ship and was playing some sort of game by himself. He hadn't even changed from his usual attire of armor on the top half of his body and a flowing robe underneath. _That man is too relaxed at time_s, she thought to herself.

They were approaching the camp when she realized that they weren't slowing down. _So we're going to arrive in a grandiose style and possible wreck their village just because, Fire Nation, I guess. Uhg I should kill him later,_ she thought to herself but another thought occurred to her and she again tapped Zuko on the shoulder. _**"Is the ship going to hold with us smashing through the ice?"**_ Zuko just gave her a look that asked if she was serious and turned back around leaving a fuming Ling, contemplating how he was going to die, behind him.

The ship groaned as they hit the ice and everyone who didn't have something to hold onto lurched forwards. Ling had been prepared and so didn't get the worst of it like everyone else, including the one whom she wanted to strangle in front of her. She was glad she had her mask because she was wearing a full blown smirk.

What felt like hours to Ling, who was almost jumping up and down for joy to be on land, were only merely seconds of them breaking the ice until the ship finally stopped and the ramp was lowered down in a cloud of steam.

Zuko gave the order to march and they did just that. As they descended the ramp a boy looking only a year younger, with his face painted with a warriors mark, ran up to them screaming like a banshee with a club raised over his head. Zuko easily dispatched him by kicking his club to the left side and out of his hands then he kicked the kid to the right and right off the ramp to where he landed head first in the snow. She had to once again cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. One doesn't win a fight with just blindingly charging in and expecting to win by plowing over someone. She shook her head and continued on.

They all stopped at the bottom of the ramp and Zuko walked a few more steps before coming to stand in front of what Ling guessed was the entire village. He went from the left to the right examining each one to see if the Avatar was among them. "Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked and Ling was surprised there wasn't any malice in his question. It was as if he had asked about the weather forecast instead of a very powerful being that could restore his honor. Unfortunately he grew impatient and grabbed an elder of the village. "He'd be about this _age_, master of _all_ elements!" He shoved the elder back into the crowd and sent a non-threatening, but enough to scare them, wave of fire over their heads and they ducked their heads. "I know you're hiding him!" Zuko proclaimed and Ling was grateful he didn't send another wave of fire at them.

The kid from earlier had managed to wriggle out of the snow and Ling saw him grab his club as he began running and screaming at them again. Ling decided not to do anything, not really seeing this guy as a threat, but thinking that maybe he could knock come sense into Zuko for her and she smirked at the thought.

The kid ran at Zuko and Zuko nimbly dodged his attack and used his force to flip the kid over him and the kid landed on his butt on the ice/snow. Zuko shot a fireball out of his fist and the kid was able to dodge by rolling to the side and threw his boomerang at Zuko which Zuko was able to sidestep but was now very mad. _Uhg, this is like watching men compete to see who's more manly, this is annoying. I wish I would've stayed on the ship with General Iroh. _Ling whined to herself, all her previous excitement about going aground were completely dashed by this point.

"Show no fear!" A little kid from the crowd threw the guy a spear and he ran at Zuko again. _Man, this guy just doesn't know when to give up, does he?_ She had to admit to herself though that this kid had perseverance for getting one's butt kicked.

Zuko broke the head of the spear using his forearms and grabbed what was left out of the kid's hands and instead of whacking him with it, like Ling thought he would, he merely tapped the kid in the forehead with the end part that was bone, broke it in half and just tossed both sides to the ground. Ling was having trouble keeping all of the giggles rising up, inside her. She was about to lose her composure. It was then that the boomerang decided to come back and hit Zuko upside the back of his head and Zuko make a groaning sound that Ling completely lost it. She let out a snort and Zuko shot her a look that promised that he would kill her later and she stepped behind a soldier and laughed quietly to herself and apparently she wasn't the only one. The soldier that she had chosen to hide behind was slightly shaking with laughter as were all the others around her. Karma was her best friend today.

Zuko bared his teeth at the guy and fire daggers erupted out of his clenched fists and Ling could've sworn that he was growling. Before Zuko even moved a strange kid on a penguin came in behind Zuko and swept his feet out from under him causing his helmet to come off. Zuko landed with no grace whatsoever on his face with his butt in the air and Ling had to step even further behind the soldier when his helmet came down and landed right on his butt. Ling was silently laughing so hard that she couldn't even catch the conversation between the newcomer and the banshee boy.

Zuko shot her another look and she looked away and tried to pretend that she was innocent in all of this which she completely failed at and she knew it. Zuko gave her a scathing look and helped himself up and signaled for them to surround the Avatar. Ling's shield reluctantly moved and she was stuck with being next to Zuko.

The newcomer, she suspected, _was_ the Avatar, slammed his staff onto the ground and sent a wave of snow left, then right, then straight at her and Zuko. "Looking for me?" He asked as all of them melted the snow off.

"_You're_ the airbender?" Zuko had an enormous not of disbelief in his voice and Ling couldn't blame him. She was just as surprised as he was. "You're the Avatar?" Ling noted that his voice had risen about two octaves. The Avatar's two friends voiced their disbelief as well. _Well I guess he wasn't straightforward with them, huh? A dishonest Avatar and monk, this'll be a great one for the history books._

The Avatar and Zuko circled each other and Zuko with a low hint of pride in his voice said, "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training," _If you call yelling at your uncle training, then so be it._ Ling cynically thought and was glad that no one had the power to read minds, especially Zuko at this moment. "Meditating, you're just a _child_!" _Well somebody needs to calm his royal fiery pants down._ Ling rolled her eyes. The Avatar let a confused look take place on his face and said, "Well you're just a teenager."

Zuko sent a series of fireballs at the young Avatar which he blocked by spinning his staff to dissipate them. As the Avatar moved, unaware of his surroundings, he unknowingly put the water tribe people in danger when one of the fireballs didn't dissipate and bounced off of his staff and almost into the crowd of cowering villagers.

The Avatar abruptly stopped and held his staff in front of him and asked, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko took a moment to contemplate this new arrangement and nodded. Two of the soldiers grabbed him by his arms and another one came and grabbed his staff and proceeded to march him to the ship.

A girl from the tribe, a little younger than Ling ran a few steps forward and told the Avatar now known as "Aang" to not do this and Ling had to roll her eyes at the dramatics this girl was playing. The Avatar assured the girl that he was going to be alright and turned towards the ship. He wasn't very convincing.

As they ascended the ramp Zuko shouted out orders for them to head to the Fire Nation and Ling's heart dropped into her stomach. She was _not_ going back. She'd have to talk to Iroh as soon as she could! He would know what to do. The ramp moved back into place and they were off. She felt just as anxious as the Avatar looked.

They walked to the middle of the deck where General Iroh was patiently waiting with his arms folded and a neutral expression on his face. "I suppose this is the Avatar?"

"Yes, indeed he is, uncle." Zuko answered not taking his eyes off of the Avatar. One of the men handed him the Avatar's staff and Zuko examined it, holding it at arm's length and somewhat elevated. "This will make an excellent gift for my father." He proclaimed and turned to address the Avatar this time. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Ling sighed, he still didn't know the meaning of family and home. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold and take this to my quarters." He ordered his men and then his uncle, thrusting the staff in his direction.

Iroh took the staff and turned to the soldier on his left, "Hey do you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" He didn't even wait for an answer and Ling had to stifle a laugh. He motioned for her to join him. "I want a full report on everything that happened down there, please." _**"Very well. It will be on your desk by tomorrow morning."**_ Ling signed back and he nodded his head and Ling branched off to the left while he took a right and continued on.

She didn't go to the cafeteria nor her room, she felt like a strong presence was drawing her somewhere and the creepy thing was, was that she didn't know where but she had to keep moving. Growing restless and losing the feeling she began to make her way back towards the main hall when she heard a commotion coming from where General Iroh's and Zuko's quarters were and she hesitantly crept up the hallway to see what was wrong.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement because she was downright shocked to see the Avatar running out of Zuko's room. He saw her and she raised her hands in the air as a sign of surrender and motioned for him to follow her. Belatedly he complied but didn't say anything for which she was grateful. She led him up to the helm/bridge and hurriedly said, "We don't have much time. Don't talk just keep going up and you'll be on top of the tower. Since you're an airbender you can fly or at least cushion your fall. Now fling me down like we're fighting." He did just that while muttering a thank you and a sorry. She flew down past Zuko who stopped for a second and she signed that she was okay and he didn't hesitate to go on. _If we had been a moment later, uhg,_ she refused to think about what would've happened to her if he would've caught them. He had only been about a flight and a half behind them and she slumped down on the floor and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

She went to get up a few seconds later but her side throbbing caused her to stop and she lifted up her shirt to see a dark angry purple bruise already forming. _Well, I did tell the kid to fling me back and he did. Guess I deserve this though._ She grunted as she stood up and made her way down and out onto the deck to see the a giant fuzzy _thing_ with the Avatar's friends riding it through the air and Zuko blast the Avatar into the icy depths below.

The girl was shouting his name over and over again and Ling just rolled her eyes and strode up to Zuko. _**"Could you be any more tactful?"**_ She asked him sarcastically. "It's not over yet." Was all he said and apparently he was right because the Avatar burst out of the water with his eyes and tattoos glowing and Ling somewhat feared for her life.

The Avatar landed on the deck and bended the water into them knocking them into the sides of the ship and Zuko went overboard. Ling almost yelled his name but bit her tongue when she saw him hanging on the side. Ling had half a mind to stay down because of the giant furry creature and also because she had hit her side again and the pain was so intense she was seeing black spots in her vision.

The Avatar's friends and the furry giant landed on the deck and they both ran to the Avatar's side, she was too far away to hear their conversation again but when they looked at her she managed to put a finger to her lips and the Avatar nodded. The other two looked at them confusedly but didn't question the matter at the moment. The banshee guy ran to get the Avatar's staff and basically screamed/yelled when he found Zuko on the other end of it and from what she heard he tapped Zuko on the side of the head as payback for what Zuko had done not even an hour before. Ling had to stifle a laugh as the banshee guy yelled, "Ha! That's from the water tribe!" And ran off to the fuzzy giant.

The soldiers decided to get up now and the girl began to bend the water which made the soldiers pause in fear but advance when she hit, whom Ling guessed was her brother, the banshee guy yelled in exasperation, "Katara!" _Katara_ apologized and turned away from the soldiers and repeated the motion but this time hit the soldiers instead. Her brother freed himself and they both got on the fuzzy giant and took off as soon as General Iroh stepped out onto the deck and rubbed his eyes sleepily like he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Ling managed to pull herself upright and Iroh helped Zuko get back onto the ship and they both shot a giant fireball at the Avatar and co. The Avatar deflected it into a glacier on the right side and caused what Ling believed was a glacial avalanche. A glacial avalanche that was heading for Zuko! Ignoring her right side she quickly got to her feet and ran and pushed Zuko out of the way just in time for the ice and snow to trap her waist and below.

"What is wrong-'' Zuko began to scream at her but stopped when he saw what would have befallen him had befallen her, though not as bad as it could've been. "Ling! Ling, are you alright?" Concern marred his face as he practically yelled the question at her and she didn't blame him, had the roles been reversed she would be yelling too.

She gave him a look and hurriedly signed, _**"I will be once you get me out of this. And hurry up please, my legs are going numb."**_ Him and Iroh nodded and while Iroh melted the snow, Zuko took her by the arms and pulled her out and shouted for a doctor. _**"I promise you I don't need one."**_ It was right then however that Zuko touched her side to try to haul her up to her feet that she winced and he gave her a look that said that there would be no argument about seeing a doctor. _**"Fine, you big jerk."**_ She resigned and he didn't say anything to her comment but looped an arm around her to try to help her walk to the infirmary. She tried not to think of his body pressed against hers but she couldn't help herself and willed herself not to blush at the close proximity.

"Good news for the Fire Lord, " they stopped in front of Iroh. "The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." He was the one being sarcastic now, though not a jerk about it either which was ironic in Ling's mind.

"That _kid_, uncle, just did this." Zuko gestured with his free hand to the damage to the ship. "I won't underestimate him again." He turned to the other soldiers who were now on the deck. "Dig the ship out and follow them! Um, as soon as you're done with that." He regarded the frozen soldiers.

He helped her to the infirmary and figuring she was well taken care of he left to see to the progress on the ship. The doctor looked her over and determined there wasn't any damage to her legs and when she lifted up her shirt on the right side the doctor took in an audible breath. _**"I take it that I'm heavily injured there or that I am a very dramatic person."**_ She sarcastically signed and the doctor gave her a scathing look. Her and the doctor had never gotten along since her very first trip was because she had caught a summer cold and the doctor had given her a remedy for it which she had spit out in his face, on accident, because it had tasted so horrible. He had never forgiven her for it.

The doctor was a very short and fat man with thick and heavy glasses and an impatient attitude and he liked to be dramatic. "Well my dear," that was another thing she hated. She couldn't stand that he had stolen the title from Iroh when he had accompanied her here the first time. She was certain that the doctor did it just to annoy her. "You're actually quite lucky because you've only bruised the skin and only one rib from the looks of it. I can give you a tonic for the pain if you would like?" He stepped to his worktable behind him and waited on her to answer. _**"Is it going to taste good this time?"**_

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends on sense of taste."

_**"I'll take that as a "no", forget it then. Thanks for looking at it for me, bye."**_ With that she left the room and headed to her room for some much needed sleep. Even with her being _very_ tired she still checked every space in her room including the ducts for anyone who wanted to meet an untimely end.

Being satisfied with her search she didn't even think about removing any one article of clothing before she climbed into bed and fell into a contented sleep. A smile slowly creeping on her face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot in the last chapter to thank Rabbit for the wonderful review. Thank you and I hope that you will love the story to the very end :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**ENJOY:**

Chapter 5

Ling awoke to a pounding in her head that she soon realized was actually someone pounding on the door. Normally she would yell and threaten whoever was on the other side with their life but seeing as how she couldn't do that without blowing her cover she inwardly groaned and got up, fixed her clothes and mask into place and went over to the door.

The pounding had stopped and now two voices arguing outside of her door. She leaned her ear against it to see if she could make out exactly who they were and what they wanted.

"How long is she going to sleep?!" That was definitely Zuko yelling.

"As long as she needs. She took a hard fall when she saved you. She marched out before the doctor was able to tell her that she might have a slight concussion." Definitely Iroh, always the voice of reason.

"I didn't ask to be saved!" She could imagine steam coming out of Zuko's ears at the moment. _Wait a minute, how long have I actually been out? I don't even remember hitting my head._ She asked herself. She didn't think she'd been out more than a few hours but apparently it had been more than that. _Maybe a day?_ She didn't know and figured she might as well ask.

Zuko, she guessed, had resumed pounding on the door. After the third one she roughly jerked the door open with a furious scowl on her face. _**"What in the bloody names of all the Avatars and Spirits is the matter with you?! I was having a nice nap, Mister Prince of the Jerks that don't let people sleep!" **_She was vaguely aware that her hair had escaped its bun and that it was probably sticking up in all directions but was too pissed off to care at the moment.

Zuko, with his hand still poised to bang on the door, just stood there with a stunned look on his face and his mouth hanging half open. Iroh however, had more grace than his nephew and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry for the interruption of your sleep, my dear, but you have been sleeping for a whole day. The doctor told us to come see if you were alright."

_**"Oh, but I don't remember hitting my head, just my side. And yes I heard your conversation."**_ She quickly signed and Zuko looked away as if he were guilty of something.

"You may not remember, my dear, but you did hit your head and blacked out for a few seconds. By the way, do you feel sick at all?" Iroh asked and Zuko looked at her with an inquiring look as if thinking that she was going to be sick at any second.

_**"No. Not really. I feel okay I guess. My side just hurts, that's all."**_

"That's wonderful! We're coming up on a Fire Nation base in about thirty minutes, think you could be ready by then?" Iroh asked with a twinkle in his eye.

_**"Oh, heck yes…I mean, yes sir."**_ She quickly bowed and made to shut the door as Iroh walked off until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked to see Zuko standing there wrestling with himself on what to say, she guessed.

"I'm glad you're okay." Was all he said and he hastily hurried away from her. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his antics. Facing a child Avatar he was as stoic as a statue but dealing with a girl or showing appreciation and he was like a jellyfish that couldn't hold its form.

She shut the door and showered and changed into fresh clothes and stuffed her weapons in them in record time. She arrived on the deck while finishing putting her hair in a ponytail and braiding it then putting it in a bun and securing it with a clip. She stopped next to Iroh and Zuko at the front of the ship and the base came into view.

A few short minutes later they docked and the ramp was lowered and they walked off leaving all the others to tend to the repairs. As they finally touched land Zuko began his spiel about how he wanted the repairs done as soon as possible and how he didn't want to lose the Avatar's trail. Ling just rolled her eyes and continued to walk with them taking in the scenery.

After catching her attention again, Zuko warned them not to mention anything about the Avatar because the whole Fire Nation would be looking for him and would only get in their way.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Ling guessed this guy was the head honcho of the base. He looked the part, arms crossed behind his back, somewhere in his forties, uniform immaculate, lines beginning to show on his face but also somewhat hidden by his enormous and ridiculous sideburns that reminded her of a tree. She already didn't like this guy, he reeked of ulterior motives.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko replied with a hint of disgust. _So they know each other._ She tucked that snippet of information away for a later day.

"It's Commander now," He heatedly replied and then took notice of Iroh and herself, addressing Iroh first. "And General Iroh the Great Hero of our nation." He bowed at this. "And who might _this_ be?" He gestured to Ling.

Iroh bowed and replied for both himself and Ling, "Retired General, and this is Ling, Zuko's and mine bodyguard. She's a mute but we can interpret for her if she so wishes to speak." Ling bowed but said nothing.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome here as honored guests anytime, and so is whoever they may bring with them." He added quickly when Ling lifted a brow in his direction. "What brings you here to my harbor?" It seemed like an innocent question but Ling could tell that he was really itching to find out why exactly they were here.

Iroh gestured to the ship, "Well, you see our ship is being repaired." There was a hint of a laugh at the end.

Zhao gave the ship an inquisitive look and turned back to them with the same expression on his face, "That's quite a bit of damage."

Iroh was trying to give off an air of indifference and looked away leaving only her and Zuko to say something but Ling figured that since the guy couldn't understand her then Zuko should be the one to say something. Zuko shot both of them a look and turned back to Zhao, "Yes it is, you wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh's face was as priceless as naked baby pictures of Zuko, Ling almost burst into a laughing fit right then and there but managed to keep a shred of her composure intact. _Jeez, these guys are really horrible at bluffing. I could do better than this even if I _**didn't**_ know what happened._ Ling inwardly laughed at their antics.

"Yes," Iroh said looking at his nephew then the ground, "I will do that. It was incredible," _Well he got that part right_, Ling smirked as Iroh leaned over to Zuko, "What did we crash or something?" Ling felt like smacking both of them.

"Y-yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Now she felt like throttling them.

"Really," Zhao was not convinced. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details." _He's definitely enjoying watching these two squirm._ Zhao leaned down to where he was face to face with Zuko as if challenging him right there. "Join me for a drink?" Ling detected a hint of malice and something else in an undertone.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said and began to leave, in what direction, Ling didn't know.

Iroh grabbed him by the shoulder however, stopping him in his tracks. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh's voice was low but threatening enough to make Zuko listen. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Iroh told Zhao as they were walking away from Zuko and Ling.

Zuko balled his fists up and let a stream of fire out as he threw them down and began to walk away but Ling's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What?" He angrily asked.

_**"Your uncle's right, you know? You're going to be Fire Lord one day, and it's best that you're on the good side of all your commanding officers or else they will turn against you."**_ She quickly signed as they walked.

"I know. I just can't stand the guy."

_**"Since when can you stand anyone other than a small company?"**_ Her words had hit home. She could tell when he paused for a mere second and acted like nothing happened but she had caught it nonetheless.

They entered the Commander's tent without another word. Zhao was going on about some sort of campaign and Ling tuned him out. She hated the war and thought it was stupid. She couldn't voice her opinion though for fear of being arrested for treason and other stuff if they dug into her personal background.

Zuko took a seat facing away from the giant map that Zhao had on one wall of the tent. Iroh was staring intently at it while Ling just molded herself into a dark corner to keep watch. She didn't trust Zhao at all. Zuko chimed in something about the war and people not following his father and all Ling could distinguish was mumbo jumbo nonsense. Politics had never been her strong suit.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Now _that_ caught her attention. _Just how well do they actually know each other?_ She wondered to herself. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" At this moment however Iroh knocked over a set of spears and Ling had to put a hand to her mouth.

"Uh, my fault entirely." Iroh said whilst backing away as if he were completely innocent.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko answered the Commander's question without a second thought. _Seriously?! He can lie now but not earlier? Uhg, the moron!_

Zhao's face remained neutral although his tone was condescending. "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders." Zuko looked down as if ashamed and that gave Zhao the tip of information he needed and he suddenly had a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko's voice had a bit of sadness in it that Ling almost believed him. She wasn't sure about Zhao though, as he still looked unconvinced.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one that can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war, if you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." _Ouch, threatening low-blow._ Ling noticed that Zuko flinched but if the Commander had seen it he didn't give any indication that he did.

In the same threatening tone Zuko replied with, "I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko got up to take his leave. "Come on Ling, uncle, we're going." Just as Ling was about to move out of her position the guards lowered their staffs into an "X" preventing Zuko from taking another step and another guard walked up to Zhao.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape." Ling felt like choking that life out of each and every crew member.

With his back still turned Zhao said, "Now remind me how exactly was your ship damaged." More of a statement than a question, a very threatening question. Zhao had his guards direct Zuko to his previous sitting arrangement while paying no heed to Ling and Iroh while Zuko had to divulge what exactly happened. Ling felt a little bad since _she_ was the one who told the Avatar how to get out but not bad enough to turn herself in. She'd done worse.

Zhao was now pacing in front of Zuko. _Trying to keep his anger in check I suppose. _"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought." Ling's hand was itching to reach one of her blades so that she could plunge it into Zhao's neck, but she stilled her hand until the right opportunity would present itself.

Zuko was quick to defend himself however, "I underestimated him once but it will not happen again." Ling could see that he wasn't just saying it for his sake but that he meant every word.

"No, it will not because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

Zuko was cut off by Zhao letting loose a string of fire and yelling, "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands." Zhao was now walking up to Zuko and Ling was ready to pounce. "He's mine now." Zuko went to launch himself out of the chair but Zhao's guards held him back and Iroh shook his head at Ling telling her not to worry. "Keep them here." Zhao ordered his men and Zuko kicked the tea table over in his frustration.

"More tea please." Iroh asked with a cheery countenance which helped alleviate some of the tension.

Someone came and gave Iroh some more tea and Ling just waved them off. They were being detained for no one knew how long and Ling was starting to get antsy. Just as she felt like she was going to scream Zhao came back into the tent. "My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try to stop you?" Zuko had a good point.

Zhao laughed like it had been the funniest joke of the day. "You stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!" _Dang, this is like watching a ego war going on between children!_

At this Iroh got up and got onto Zuko, "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

"You can't compete with _me_." Zhao was so full of himself and Ling imagined stringing him up by his toes to calm herself. "I have hundreds of warships under my command and you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you." _Cheap shot to the pride._

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko was adamant in this statement and Ling could see that he wouldn't be satisfied until his statement came to be.

"If your father really wanted you home he would've let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. In his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!" They were in each other's faces now.

"You have the scar to prove it."

"Uhg, maybe you'd like one to match!" That was something that Ling would pay to see and it also made her wonder what exactly Zhao meant when he dropped that comment.

"Is that a challenge?"

"An agni kai, at sunset!" Zuko was serious about this, wasn't he?

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." And with that Zhao took his leave.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh spoke up for the first time since this whole argument started. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?" Ling could tell that whatever _had_ happened that the mental and emotional scars ran deep, just like the physical one marring his handsome face.

"I will never forget."

Ling stepped out of the dark corner and turned to the two men in front of her with her head cocked to the side knowing that they would get the hint. Zuko reacted first, "Another time." Was all he said before he left to go get ready for the agni kai. She looked to Iroh and he just shook his head as if saying that now wasn't the time to indulge her curiosity of the prince's past.

* * *

Sunset came and they all moved their company to a sparring field where Zhao was waiting on the other side. Ling wished Zuko good luck and took a step back.

Both men were dressed in the traditional agni kai garb, loose pants, rubber armbands, and a drape over their shoulders, but what Ling enjoyed most of all was seeing Zuko shirtless. She didn't think he had an ounce of fat on his body and that it was all muscle which she didn't mind at all.

The two rose from their kneeling positions and a gong was sounded to begin the match. Zuko was the first to attack when he sent a huge fireball right at Zhao who managed to sidestep it. Zuko sent more and more the Commanders way and he managed to dodge all of them until the last one came and he dispersed it. Zuko sent a kick and again the Commander dispersed it and Ling noticed that the Commander was trying to wear down Zuko. She looked at Iroh and he nodded knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. Zuko sent a low riding flame out of his foot and Zhao, to her dismay, split it in half.

"Basics, Zuko!" Iroh yelled from the sidelines and Ling didn't think that that was legal but if Zhao didn't stop the match then she guessed it was. "Break his root!" Iroh was right, the Commander's footing was a little off, his stance was a little too wide and Ling hoped that Zuko would notice.

Zhao stepped and fired a wave out of his fist and at Zuko which Zuko managed to split around him. Zhao did this in accordance to three more times and each time Zuko managed to get around it. The fourth time however, Zhao unleashed a more powerful wave and Zuko got knocked onto his back skidding in the dirt. Before he even had time to react Zhao was right above him and launched a fireball right at his face intentionally trying to burn him. Ling made to move but Iroh caught her arm and all she could do was watch. Terror was written all over Zuko's face for a full two seconds until it was replaced with a determined rage.

Zuko kicked his feet around to where he knocked Zhao off balance and Zuko was the one standing over him. Ling could've leapt for joy at that moment. Zhao quickly righted himself and now Zuko was on the offensive kicking fire at Zhao's feet. Ling and Iroh were practically hugging each other with the end of the match drawing near.

Zuko managed a powerful kick of fire and hit Zhao square in the chest making him fall back and roll along the ground. Zuko was now standing above him ready to deliver the final blow but did nothing.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled at Zuko clearly acknowledging that he'd been beaten.

Zuko released a fireball right to the side of the Commander's face but that was it. The ground beside the Commander's head sizzled and smoked. Zuko hadn't given him a matching scar like he had promised. "That's it?" Zhao growled. "Your father raised a coward!"

Zuko didn't rise to the bait but stated, "Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." And with that he made to walk back over to Ling and Iroh.

Iroh and Ling both saw Zhao get up with a malicious intent in his eyes and both made their move. Iroh, to Ling's surprise and chagrin was a little faster than she. Zhao meant to let out a fiery kick but Iroh's hand snuffed it out and tossed him back. Ling however didn't stop and landed with her right knee on top of Zhao's stomach and a long thin dagger no more than an inch from his throat.

Ling looked down at Zhao who much to her surprise had a shocked look upon his facial features. She glared at him as if he had just said something unspeakable about her. She was more than ready to finish him should Iroh give the order.

"No, Prince Zuko! Do not taint your victory." She heard Iroh say a few feet behind her. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat, disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious. Come Ling, you do not want to bloody your hands, do you?"

She got up and signed, "_**No sir."**_ _If only he knew._ She bid Zhao one last look and he looked _furious_. She gave a small wave and ran to catch up with Iroh and Zuko.

"Were you actually going to kill him, Ling?" Iroh asked then looked at her and she guessed he saw the look in her eye because he said, "Never mind. I do not wish to know the answer." With that she just nodded and kept walking.

Zuko thankfully changed the subject, "Did you really mean that, uncle?" And they all knew he was talking about how Iroh had said that Zuko was more honorable than Zhao.

Instead of a straightforward answer however, as often Iroh liked to speak in a teasing manner. "Of course, I told you ginseng tea was my favorite." And they all shared a small smile and continued walking to the ship in a comfortable silence. Ling desperately wished that this moment would last forever.

"Oh, Ling?" Iroh glanced at her.

_**"Yes, sir?"**_

He had a big grin on his face, "I never got your report."

Ling just sighed while Iroh erupted into laughter and Zuko cracked a smile too. Yep. Ling wished that this moment would last forever because in this moment, she was at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) hope you like the new chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**I also don't mind constructive criticism as long as you're not a jerk about it :)**

**ENJOY:**

Chapter 6

They walked back to the ship in a comfortable silence all seeming lost in their own pleasant thoughts until they reached the ship. Zhao's guards hadn't followed them and for this, they were all glad. They reached the ship and all headed their separate ways. Ling went straight to the cafeteria out of fear that her stomach would start eating her backbone. She hadn't realized how hungry she'd been; all her energy had been focused on Zuko and the agni kai, but now she felt like she could eat a whole hippo-raff.

She reached the cafeteria and sighed in relief to see that the line held only three people. She practically skipped to her spot, she was so happy to not be waiting in a ridiculous line. She didn't see the menu anywhere and decided to ask the man in front of her by tapping him on the shoulder. _**"What's the dish for tonight?"**_ She asked trying not to sign too fast.

"Chicken dumplings with salmon and rice." She nodded her thanks and he turned back around. The line went fast and before she knew it she had her food and water and was back in her room. Like usual she set everything down on the table and checked her room for any unwanted visitors. Being satisfied at not finding any she sat down but before she even had the chance to pull down her mask, there was a knock on her door.

Groaning quietly she got up and pulled the door open to reveal Iroh. Ling blinked in surprise and opened the door wider to allow Iroh admittance. He smiled kindly at her and she closed the door. "You must be surprised to see me." He said with a laugh.

_**"That's an understatement, sir. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"**_ She was thoroughly confused now.

"Did you free the Avatar?" He asked suddenly, all joking manner was gone. "And please don't sign, just whisper."

"No." She cleared her throat and explained to him what had transpired between her and the Avatar and Iroh merely nodded his head in accordance to her story. "And besides, I told you when we made our deal that I wouldn't do that once we had him in our custody but that I also wouldn't stop him if he got free somehow."

"Good. Yes, I remember, I did not think that you did but I just wanted to make sure. May I ask you another question?" At her hesitant look he added, "Do not worry, my dear, only we will know what you say and when I leave it will be forgotten. I promise you this."

"Very well, ask away." She managed to say more calmly than she felt.

"What is the Avatar to you?" She felt as if both the world _and_ spiritual world had just crashed down on her. She thought about lying and saying that he was nothing to her but Iroh was the closest person, besides Zuko, that she could define as a friend and just couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"The Avatar to me, is a hope that Ozai will be brought to justice for his crimes and that this stupid war will end. I hate it." Iroh laid a hand on her shoulder as if silently saying that he agreed and Ling's spirit was lifted.

Iroh nodded one more time before turning to the door and making his exit. When he closed the door she sat down to her meal and warmed it up then began to eat. She was absolutely elated that Iroh agreed with her but unfortunately he couldn't even do anything about it. She shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts and ate in silence. Tomorrow would just be another day aboard the ship like always and she would be satisfied with just that.

* * *

It had been days since they had left Zhao's port and not a sign of the Avatar. Ling was inwardly glad but Zuko was growing restless. He and his uncle would track down several sightings of the Avatar and co. but every time they arrived at said place they were always a few days late or it was a false lead. Zuko would groan and yell and threaten but the people that they interrogated had told the truth.

Now they had no idea where he was and Zuko's calm demeanor, _if he even ever had one,_ Ling thought cynically, was practically nonexistent now and everybody went out of their way to avoid him. Ling exhaled a huff as she sat on her tower. Trying to meditate when one was stressed was not easy but she wouldn't let herself go down until she was calm again. A fight between her and anyone at the moment would result in the ship having to be repaired again and she didn't want to be subjugated to the wrath of the Dragon of the West.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Zuko called her name. She pulled up her mask and leaned her head over the side. He was on the balcony looking up at her with a small tight lipped smile. _**"Yes?"**_ She signed expectantly awaiting whatever he wished to share with her.

"We're heading for Kyoshi Island. It's rumored that the Avatar is there now."

_**"Rumored, is the key word there, Zuko. Don't get your hopes up until you know for sure."**_ He frowned, perhaps knowing she was right and walked right back into the ship. _Maybe I should've been nicer about it? Nah, he needed to hear it. _She sighed and turned her focus back to meditating not as stressed out as before.

* * *

It was nearing lunch and her stomach growled. She had skipped breakfast this morning and was now regretting it as she dragged herself off of her tower and into the ship that the prince had just disappeared into minutes earlier.

The sweet smell of roast duck, potatoes, and sweet rice greeted her nostrils as she walked into the cafeteria. It seemed as if the whole crew was there and surprisingly Iroh was as well, chatting and laughing with the captain and a few others. She turned away, letting people get close would only hurt her in the end. That's what they had taught her but she wasn't sure how true that was anymore.

She got her food and as always went to her room but she couldn't bring herself to eat. She couldn't stop thinking about the scene she had witnessed in the cafeteria. She had always been taught that caring and letting others in was a weakness. Now, after seeing the great General Iroh laughing and joking with the crew members as if they were his equals, she was confused. Was letting others in a good thing? _No!_ She yelled at herself,_ remember how you got in this mess in the first place._ However, she knew that if she had to pick one person she could trust she would pick Iroh, hands down.

Groaning she flopped down on her bed and ate there this time not caring about how it was bad etiquette to eat in bed. She technically wasn't a citizen of any nation or so she surmised. A knock came at her door and she half expected Iroh but pulled up her mask anyways and opened it.

Zuko stood there with a serious expression on his face. She quirked an eyebrow as if to ask what he was doing there. He took this as an incentive to speak because things were getting a little awkward. He cleared his throat and said, "We're coming up on Kyoshi and we'll be there in about twenty minutes. Instead of going on foot we're riding the rhinos this time and uncle told me to ask if you've ever ridden before."

She stiffened at this. The last time she had been near a rhino she had almost been crushed by the massive beast. _**"Can't I just walk?"**_

"Um, no." Ling could see the confusion in his eyes then the understanding that he finally had something against her. "You're afraid of the rhinos aren't you?" He was basically laughing at her and not trying to hide it.

_**"What? No! It's just that I need to stretch my legs!"**_ She signed indignantly but she could tell that Zuko wasn't buying it.

"Come on," He was openly chuckling now, "we both know that that isn't the truth. You can ride with me if you need to." She wanted to smack the smirk right off of his face. "I'm going down there now if you wanted to come and get acquainted with them."

Ling saw no way out of this and feeling defeated, signed, _**"Fine but I have to drop my bowl off at the cafeteria and you have to promise you won't laugh at me. No matter what!"**_ Zuko gave a nod and she disappeared back into her room to stuff some weapons in her clothes and grab her bowl and off they went.

She was dreading the encounter with the rhinos, knowing that if something were to happen that Zuko would never let her live it down but she was glad he was enjoying himself even at her expense. It was good to see him smile. She had managed to stay away from the stables of the ship the whole time she had been aboard the ship and now she would have to visit that dreaded place.

They dropped off her bowl to the cafeteria and made their way down to the stables. To her dismay, some soldiers were there getting ready to invade Kyoshi Island and she wished that some spirit would kidnap her at the moment. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and she was directed in front of Zuko's mount.

It was taller than her and she made sure to keep her distance as it starred her down. She was beginning to think that it was a bad idea and that she should just skip out on this one but Zuko took her hand and placed some sort of rolled up food in it. She looked at her hand then at him then at the rhino and back down to her hand. Beside her, Zuko sighed and instructed her to hold her hand flat and just under the rhino's mouth and whatever she did, "Do not flinch."

She did as she was told, although she was leaning as far back as she could with her hand under the rhinos mouth, and it took all her willpower to not freak out when she felt the rhino's teeth on her hand. Zuko must have seen the fear in her eyes because she could've swore that he was doing a horrible job trying to contain his laughter from her. When the animal's teeth receded and the treat was gone she gave him a murderous look then smirked devilishly behind her mask as a plan formed in her mind. She was going to pay him back for breaking his promise.

Zuko caught the look in her eyes and began to back up. "Ling?" Faster than Zuko could have ever anticipated Ling wiped her hand on his face. Zuko just stood there, _probably too scared to move_, she was so proud of herself. She gave the animal another treat and heard Zuko give a disgusted snort before fixing her with a cold look, which she shrugged off. She knew that he wouldn't allow that to happen again. The soldiers were standing there wide-eyed and one look from Zuko had them busying themselves with making the final preparations and Zuko angrily put on his ugly helmet. It was just like old times and she allowed herself a small smile.

A crew member came down to tell them that they had arrived on Kyoshi Island and they all mounted their rhinos and got in formation. Ling was on the back of Zuko's and they were flanked by three riders, one on the left side and two on the right side.

The ramp lowered and they set out. "I want the Avatar alive!" Was all Zuko said until they reached the village. The village looked deserted and Ling thought that perhaps the people were hiding in the woods to ambush them or something. Her theory was confirmed false when she saw the head of a child poke out from below an open window.

"Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko's challenge went unanswered. "Find him." He ordered and Ling happily stood up and leapt off of the animal's back without even a backward glance at Zuko.

She heard them before she saw them, the legendary Kyoshi Warriors. She didn't give a warning to the soldiers or even Zuko because she wanted to see how they would fare against them. Her main concern was making sure the Avatar got away and she would do whatever she could to make that happen, _without_ getting caught.

The Warriors pounced, pulling men off of the rhinos and knocking them out. This gave her enough cover to sneak around and see where the Avatar was but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She groaned and circled back around to Zuko and was greeted by the sight of one of the warriors jumping down on him and knocking him down to the ground. She took a second to laugh at him.

She straightened herself up and ran towards him to see if he was okay. Apparently he was, because he sent a circle of fire at the Warriors and blew one them into a house, one into a post, and just tripped the last one, whom she noticed was the banshee boy…dressed like a girl. "Nice try, Avatar, but these little girls can't save you!" Zuko announced and Ling fixed him with a look that said that he better reiterate his words. "You know what I meant." He whispered harshly and Ling wanted to shove his face into the snow until he begged for mercy.

"Hey, over here!" The Avatar had arrived and they both turned to face him.

"Finally." Zuko said more to himself, then turning slightly towards her he said, "Let's go." She nodded, making sure to not show any emotion and waited for Zuko to make the first move.

As soon as Zuko fired off the first fireball Ling was off like a wolf-bat was chasing her. Zuko fired another one and the Avatar dispersed it just like the first time they had fought. When Ling went to try to grab him however and lifted his staff over his head and flew off, landing in front of Zuko.

Zuko knocked his staff from his hand and the Avatar doubled back, picking up a set of fallen fans that the Warriors used. _This is not going to end well._ She sarcastically thought to herself. She was right because the Avatar sent Zuko into the side of a house, breaking through the wall and she flinched.

The Avatar turned to her and she knew she would actually have to fight him this time. She took her stance and nodded, as did the Avatar and when neither one moved she decided to make the first move. She took off at a run and he sent a wave of air towards her but she dropped to her knees, threw her head back, and slid on the ground just narrowly missing it. She went to get up but the Avatar sent another wave of air that sent her flying back like Zuko but instead of landing in a house she landed in a pile of snow. The Avatar was still there and she raised her hands in surrender, letting him know that she wasn't going to fight anymore.

Without any hesitation he ran to his glider and flew off. Ling slowly pulled herself out of the snow just as Zuko was stepping out of the house to see the Avatar fly off. He gave a frustrated growl and kicked a piece of wood. _**"Well, what do we do now?"**_ She asked as she walked over to him.

"We try to capture him before he leaves." And with that they took off at a run but lost sight of him and had to look around. Zuko spotted the flying furry giant that belonged to the Avatar and ordered everyone back to the ship. Apparently that meant that everyone should also hop on the same one rhino that wasn't rampaging through the village. Ling hung back and let them clamber on with Zuko and squish themselves. They all looked idiotic.

Zuko wasn't happy but didn't say anything since he was too focused on the Avatar who was flying away. The Avatar then suddenly jumped off of his giant animal and into the freezing depths below only to reemerge on the head of an unagi and spray the village down with water, effectively putting the fire out. The rhino collapsed beside Ling and she put a hand to her mouth.

The Avatar had gotten away but now they had to figure out how to get the rhinos back to the ship and spent the next twenty minutes rounding them up and forcing them to move. By the time they actually made it back to the ship everyone was in a foul mood and went their separate ways but Zuko grabbed Ling by the elbow and held her back until everyone had left.

"Why didn't you continue to fight the Avatar?" Zuko flat out demanded.

Ling for all she was worth hadn't thought that Zuko had seen the fight between them but apparently he had, so Ling pointed to her ribs and said, "_**Even though I landed in the snow, I hit my ribs against a piece of ice; possibly an ice sickle or a rock, that was buried in there."**_

Zuko seemed to accept that because he nodded and told her to be more careful and then he left, leaving Ling there all by herself. She felt the ship back up and knew that they had left Kyoshi Island, heading to wherever the Avatar was heading to next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) ****hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for not posting as fast because I had midterms.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you're not a jerk about it :)**

**ENJOY:**

Chapter 7

Ling had had enough of it! Going from port to port and only being given a few hours of free time before they had to be back on the ship or else they would leave stragglers behind, or so Zuko threatened. _Just one night. Can't we just stay one night at a resort?_ She furiously questioned to herself. Ever since they had been so close in Kyoshi, Zuko had not let anyone rest for even a moment and it was driving her insane! She was ready to start tearing out her hair.

The only reprieve that they had gotten was when they had found the Water Tribe girl's necklace on the rundown rig. The interrogation, then the lecture that Zuko had given the commander had been priceless! The grown man had looked ready to pee himself and all of his soldiers had laid _all_ of the blame on him. Ling could not help but to laugh at the memory. Luckily, all of Zuko's ire had been unleashed on the commander and afterwards he seemed to be in a much better mood, for which, Ling and the whole crew was glad.

She was in the stables now. She had grown quite fond of the stables since her fear of the rhino was somewhat conquered. She was still wary of the animal but would occasionally feed him a snack as well as the other rhinos and cautiously pet them. Hardly anyone ever came down here and so, for now, she was truly alone until the groomer came back.

The groomer was a man who did not believe in bathing on a regular schedule and one could smell when he was making his way down the hall. He was also missing a few teeth and dressed in loose baggy clothes that made him look gaunt and skeletal-like. Altogether, he was not in the least bit handsome.

She had greeted the sun as usual and after breakfast she came down here to be alone and away from it all for a few minutes or so. The man in charge of the stables, she learned, would not be back until thirty minutes after breakfast because he liked to catch up on the latest gossip and war news. She was thankful for the solitude even if the animals made their own noise.

She sighed as she slid down a post facing the rhino and felt her head drift to her shoulder and jerked it back up again. She hadn't slept well last night due to horrible memories surfacing as twisted dreams. Memories she had kept locked up behind a brick and steel wall that had come crashing down as soon as her head had hit the pillow. And now, her head was hitting her shoulder and she was fighting furiously to keep it up but soon enough she lost the battle and darkness engulfed her.

* * *

She was rudely shaken awake and accidentally punched the rude offender square in their face. She opened her eyes to see that it was the groomer and didn't feel too bad, he had told her multiple times that she had made his job harder since she came down here and "jostled" the animals. Their relationship was just like that of her and the doctor albeit a little worse, but she didn't care at the moment. She realized that the ugly man's nose was bleeding and was secretly proud of herself but pushed off of the post and fetched a clean cloth, or the cleanest she could find, for the man's nose.

She held it out for him and he shoved her away, "I don't want no cloth from a demon-wrench like you!" He yelled at her. The groomer was a superstitious horrible old man who was set in the old ways that a woman should hardly be seen and not heard and that it was very bad luck for a woman to be on a ship, lest she tempt the men and send them all to their deaths.

She dropped the cloth and without even thinking she reared her fist back and punched him again, right in the nose, truly breaking it this time and the man howled in pain. She turned on her heal and left without another look back but she did hear the curses and insults that he was throwing her way. Iroh would probably kill her if Zuko didn't get to her first for breaking the rule about fighting, but at the moment though, she could care less.

She arrived on the deck and bypassing any sort of greeting to anyone, thrust fire into her hands and feet and flew up to her meditating spot and stayed up there until she lost all track of time. By the time she did realize how late it was the moon was high in the sky and stars were glittering all over the night sky.

She reluctantly forced herself down even though she wasn't fully calm but knew that she had to get some sleep or else tomorrow would be worse, way worse if she were to encounter the groomer again.

She slowly made her way down, deciding to go the long way, but instead of going straight to her room she went to the front of the ship and stared out at the vast ocean. _What must it be like to be truly free?_ She melancholically asked herself. Perhaps, if she ever went to the Spirit World again she could ask one of the spirits there, then again, perhaps not because most of them were just horrible and mean and wanted to be left alone. She sighed again and turned around to find Zuko standing at the door leading to the interior of the ship.

She hadn't even heard the door open and mentally kicked herself for not being more attentive. She was glad, however, that she still had her mask covering her lower face. Zuko moved forward while she just stood there wondering what he wanted. _He's probably going to yell at me for punching that idiot,_ she thought knowing that it was overdue since she had stormed off in a rage.

He stopped a few feet in front of her. He was wearing a loose shirt and baggy pants with a light robe that wasn't even clipped or tied shut. He was also barefoot, she noticed and then wondered exactly how late it was. She cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hip, showing that she was listening and ready for whatever came next. "I heard what happened between you and Shu." _So that's his name,_ she thought then reprimanded herself for not paying attention. Zuko had crossed his arms and was waiting for her to say something.

_**"What do you want me to say, Zuko? That I'm sorry, because I'm not! He deserved what he got! So whatever punishment you're going to bestow upon me, just get it over with."**_ She had tried to hold back but seeing him this calm unnerved her and she couldn't take it anymore.

Zuko sighed and said, "I'm not going to punish you because he got what he deserved." Ling's eyes widened in shock. " He told me the whole story word for word about what happened between you two. Just act like I gave you a scolding and we'll call it a punishment. And you don't have to apologize by the way, uncle gave him a stern talking to as well." He hurriedly added the last part and Ling smiled. "Oh by the way, here, " He handed her a bowl of what was now cold soup and a glass of tea. "Uncle said that you hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and that I should bring you this." He scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner and she hurriedly bowed her thanks. With that he left and she stood there stunned that she wasn't in any kind of trouble and on top of that, he had brought her food, albeit, it was cold but just the gesture was not something that Zuko would normally do.

She shook herself free when her stomach gave a loud growl and heated the soup up on the way to her room. She set the bowl down on the table and checked her room then greedily ate her meal. She quickly drained her tea and headed to take the fastest shower of her life. She dressed in her night clothes and drifted off into a very, much needed, relaxing sleep.

* * *

She had seen it before the others had been alerted to it. Land! She was basically bouncing with joy and scrambled down the tower to run to her room so that she could get ready. She stuffed some weapons in her clothes, fixed her hair into a braided bun and set off almost at a run to make it to the deck before they landed. She wanted to actually see the land "greeting" them as they came ashore. She never thought about how much she missed the land's terrain and dirt and grass, and everything else earthy.

Iroh and Zuko had arrived on deck and a few soldiers trailed behind Ling as she walked up beside them. Zuko gave his usual spiel about how this wasn't a vacation and how they were only trying to find out any information about the Avatar and within five hours they were all to be back on the ship. All nodded in consent and looked forwards once again.

"I hope this town has a decent tea shop, I would like to give it a try." Iroh happily announced and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Uncle, we are not here for tea. We are here to look for the Avatar!" Zuko kept his voice level and Iroh laughed.

"Of course, of course, my nephew, but if I have time to spare, you will know where to find me." Ling held back a giggle and Iroh just smiled and winked at her.

They exited and all went their separate ways, Iroh managed to sneak off and Ling didn't alert Zuko, knowing full well he'd catch on soon enough. They checked all over the place and only found little to nothing but it apparently was enough to give Zuko hope, and both being a little weary sat down at a café of some kind. Zuko ordered some tea but Ling refused anything he or the waitress offered. Zuko was a little irritated but let it go believing the lie that Iroh had told him about how she had a horrible malformation from some kind of accident that she was embarrassed about.

It was about time to head back to the ship and they began the search for General Iroh. They went to every tea and antiques shop, but couldn't find him anywhere. They began skirting the town with Zuko calling out for his uncle until they finally got a reply coming from where a villager had told them where the natural springs were.

Ling was a little apprehensive about going any further but since Zuko pressed on she did as well and regretted it immediately. Iroh was soaking in one of the springs while his clothes were draped over a tree branch. "Uncle?" Zuko questioned and Ling immediately turned around and headed to the other side of the tree and kept her focus straight ahead of her. She heard Zuko continue on and tell his uncle that they needed to move on and were closing in on the Avatar's trail.

Iroh, on the other hand, could care less at the moment because he invited Zuko to join him in the hot springs and Ling felt her face grow red and stared more intently at the bamboo in front of her.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko yelled and Ling was actually grateful that Zuko seemed as embarrassed as she was.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little, the temperature is just right. I heated it myself." Iroh said before he warmed it up again or so Ling thought since she heard the steam fizz. " Ling can go back to the ship if she wants, or she can explore the town some more." Iroh suggested and Ling took that as a dismissal and began moving toward the towering bamboo but Zuko caught her arm and stopped her with a look. She sighed and stood her ground, staring at the bamboo again.

Walking back towards his uncle Zuko exclaimed, "Enough. We have to leave now. Get out of the water!" He commanded his uncle. _Oh freaking Spirits, why did he have to say that?_ Ling felt her face burning up and quickly walked over the bamboo line and stepped through it, not hearing or _seeing_ anything else that went on between the two.

Zuko emerged a little later his face pale and looking as if he'd be sick. He took a look at her and asked, "Are you ok? You look like you might have a fever." She shook her head and signed that she was fine and asked if Iroh would be joining them. Zuko shook his head and replied with, "If he's not at the ship within half an hour we'll have to come and get him ourselves. And sorry for that by the way, I didn't think that through."

She rolled her eyes and smirked, _**"Obviously not."**_ She signed and he told her again that he was sorry. _**"Are we heading back to the ship or are we going to wait for him in town?"**_ She asked and he seemed to be debating between the two but it didn't take him very long. "How about the town? One can only take a metal ship for so long." They both smiled and she nodded in agreement and they both made their way back to the bustling town.

* * *

It was nearing sundown and they hadn't seen or gotten word from General Iroh since Ling and Zuko had left him at the hot springs. They had migrated back to the ship where all the other soldiers had gathered and were seeing if anyone found anything. Ling could tell that Zuko was growing worried for his uncle and she couldn't blame him. She was just as worried about General Iroh as Zuko was.

With the sun setting Zuko made the announcement that they were going to look for his uncle and three soldiers plus Ling accompanied him. They all left the ship and headed towards the hot springs.

When they neared the springs, Zuko began calling out for his uncle but received no answer. Ling just hoped that Iroh had fallen asleep and was still right where they left him. Thinking this she held back until Zuko exclaimed that the General wasn't there. Ling ran to the sight and was shocked to find sharp rocks protruding from the spring itself. _Earth-benders_, she immediately knew.

One of the soldiers suggested that there had been a landslide and Ling had to roll her eyes at his stupidity. "Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earth-benders!"

_**"Congrats, you are now a detective. You seriously didn't see that at first?"**_ Ling signed, her body language showing that she was being sarcastic and Zuko just ignored her. She felt like ripping his ponytail out, hair by hair.

Zuko gave the order to return to the ship so that he could get a rhino and go alone, telling the others to get some rest and that it would be easier for one to go after another instead of four stomping around and fighting every earth-bender in the area. The soldiers seemed to accept this excuse and quickly went to bed. Zuko then turned to her and asked, "Are you not going to bed?"

_**"Even though I'm your bodyguard, I have a service to him too, technically because he was the one who hired me. Besides, I could use a fight right now."**_ Zuko didn't say another word and together they headed down to the stables and met the sight of the groomer about to fall off a bucket while sleeping. Zuko cleared his throat and the man snapped to attention and bowed when he realized who was standing before him. He ran to get Zuko's rhino readied, obviously already knowing why the prince was down there, and managed to sneak a few glares and sneers Ling's way. She ignored them and leaned against a post while Zuko stood before his mount.

When the groomer was done he led the rhino out of the stables and held him steady for Zuko and begrudgingly for Ling and off they rode to track down his uncle. _**"What? No ridiculous helmet this time?"**_ Ling asked and Zuko threatened to throw her off. She quietly laughed to herself and she knew Zuko could feel her body shaking before she accidentally fell asleep on him.

* * *

She woke when the sun was rising and for a second had no idea where she was but a solid human back on her cheek made her remember and her face went red from embarrassment. "So, you're finally awake?" Zuko said, and Ling could detect a laughing undertone in his voice.

_**"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't miss anything good, did I?"**_ she asked and hoped that she hadn't.

"No. All I found was a sandal that was his and we're following his trail right now." He turned around to look at her and smirked, "I can see that you're over your fear of rhinos." She lightly smacked his arm and told him to shut up while trying very hard, herself, to not laugh but Zuko had caught the teasing glint in her eye. _**"Face forward or you'll kill us both on this thing."**_ She could've sworn she heard him chuckle.

She looked up at the sky just in time to see the spirit of the Avatar flying on Avatar Roku's dragon and resolved not to say anything to Zuko about it. He would probably think that she was crazy. She needed to stretch so she stood up on the moving rhino and leapt down, deciding to walk next to the beast.

The "trail" that Zuko had mentioned was actually ostrich-horse tracks and from what Ling could guess, it was small company of about four or five, maybe six. She wasn't entirely sure but she relayed the information to Zuko anyways. He nodded and they kept going.

They had to rest a little bit, however, to give the rhino some water and a small meal. Ling went down to the river and made sure that Zuko hadn't followed her and drank her fill. She made it back to the camp in time to see Zuko loading the beast's food back into one of the packs. _**"Gonna leave me behind?"**_

"Nope, just loading some stuff." Was all he said and went back to his task.

* * *

A little while after they left Zuko caught sight of the Avatar's furry giant and made to follow them but Ling put a hand on his arm. _**"What about your uncle?"**_

Zuko sighed and said, "You're right. Let's go." And off they went to continue their quest of finding Iroh.

When it was nearing dark Ling could hear a commotion going on and signaled Zuko to stop and he heard it too. They tethered the rhino to a tree and crept to where the commotion was. The first thing that Ling could discern was that the commotion was coming from five earth-benders and Iroh had his arms spread out on a rock and she deduced what was going on. Apparently Zuko could too because when he looked at her there was panic written all over his face and she nodded. Zuko ran out when one went to crush General Iroh's hands and Ling followed him.

Zuko kicked the rock to the side and broke the chain holding General Iroh's hands. Ling joined them and then realized how under clothed Iroh was and her face reddened. _This is so awkward!_ She screamed to herself but pushed it to the side for the moment.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh proudly complimented him.

"You taught me well." Zuko replied with a hint of adoration in his voice and Ling couldn't help but feel as if she were intruding on a private moment between the two.

"Ling, how nice of you to join us." Iroh said happily and Ling felt like smacking herself. They all took a stance and prepared to fight.

"Surrender yourselves!" The one she believed was the commander, ordered them. "It's five against three, you're clearly outnumbered." The guy actually believed that they could take them all but Ling just smirked.

"Ah, that's true," Iroh said, rattling his chains, "but you are clearly outmatched." It got even more awkward with the stance that General Iroh had taken and Ling glanced around at the benders circling them.

With that, the attack began and Ling was ecstatic! One of the assailants hurled a rock at her head, which she clearly dodged and ran up to the man before sliding under his legs and hooking her hands around his ankles. His face met the ground and he didn't get up again.

Iroh was using his chains to break and redirect the boulders and Zuko was faring well against the commander of the group but Ling saw an earth-bender try to sneak in an attack and propelled fire into her feet. She speedily glided towards the man and jumped over him grabbing onto his helmet and pulling him down backwards. He quickly got up and shot a boulder as big as her body towards her and she sidestepped it. Shooting a giant fireball at the man with her fist, she sent another one with her foot and both found their target. The man was blown onto his back and Ling kicked him in the gut, effectively knocking him out.

Ling turned around to see Zuko about to be crushed by two columns of rocks that were being controlled by the commander but was relieved when Iroh used his chains to effectively trip the man and bury him under his own rocks. They all took a moment to admire their work proudly until Zuko laid a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Now will you please put on some clothes?"

_**"Please, for once, do what your nephew says, sir."**_ With that Iroh laughed and Ling took off to go fetch the rhino. Iroh's laugh followed her. "I am sorry my dear but you can blame the Earth Kingdom soldiers for that one."

Zuko took his place on the rhino but then thought about it and let Iroh take it since they didn't have any clothes for him, thus making it very awkward for both men. They were finally on their way back when Zuko caught sight of the Avatar's furry giant taking off from somewhere in the words and guessing that there was probably a village nearby.

Diverting their course they _did_ come upon a village and they quickly guessed which house was the elder's house, since it was the biggest. Zuko went to go knock but the door opened before he had the opportunity. He quickly regained his composure and menacingly asked, "Having trouble sleeping?" He pushed the man into the house. "Seen the Avatar lately?" Zuko stepped into the house and the man, without Zuko lifting a finger, spilled everything about what had transpired between the Avatar and the village.

Apparently the Avatar and his friends had arrived and helped with a spirit problem and were now on their way to Avatar Roku's shrine on the Cresent Island. In the Fire Nation.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**Hey peeps! So sorry that it took me this long to publish this chapter! I had a TON of stuff to do and got swept away in it. Anyways, I hope you all like it!**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**ENJOY:**

Chapter 8

They returned to the ship around four in the morning and all thoroughly exhausted went to their respective rooms with a muttered goodnight. Ling lay on her bed, having already checked her room, and wondered how she would broach the subject with General Iroh. He knew she was a wanted woman and had promised to help her get off of the ship in case something like this happened but with Zuko's tenacity of his persuit, he had declared that they wouldn't stop and would go full speed ahead to catch up to the Avatar.

At this rate, it would be too dangerous to even try to lower a boat into the water as well as jumping ship and trying to swim to land. The idea had crossed Ling's mind but she had immediately discarded it, _you would never know what's in the water next to you until it's too late_, she had admonished herself_._ Besides, they were too far from land anyways and she would most likely die from exhaustion and then drowning.

She turned over on her side and tried to get some sleep but sleep eluded her this night and it began to make her restless. She sighed and crawled out of bed, pulling on a shirt with the sleeves cut off, over her breast-bindings. She also pulled on her mask even though it was rather late, she didn't want to chance it. She didn't bother putting shoes on and walked the metal ship barefooted.

She came out onto the deck and was surprised to find General Iroh standing at the bow. She turned to go back inside but a low whistle from him stopped her. She turned around and found that he was facing her now and knowing that they needed to have this talk, she quietly shut the door and walked over to him.

"I know what we need to talk about, my dear." Iroh said calmly, as if he were trying not to spook her. "And do not worry no one is out here but the two of us."

She pulled down her mask and asked, "How did you know I was going to be out here?"

Iroh chuckled and looked ahead, "Call it an old man's intuition."

"So, what are we going to do?" She was proud that she hadn't let any of the fear that she was feeling creep into her voice. She didn't look at him when he answered but just stared ahead.

"We are going to go to the Crescent Island and whether or not we are successful, I have people all around the Fire Nation who are loyal to me and who will get you out before Ozai even knows that you were there. He probably won't even know that you were even there before you have disappeared again."

"I see." She had no other words to his statement. "Thank you." She said after a long pause and turned back toward the door.

"Do you think that you will ever go back?" Iroh asked softly, sounding a little sad.

His question stopped her in her tracks. She had never thought about it, had just always assumed that Ozai would forever be on the throne and that she would be forever on the run. If not Ozai, then Azula would surely hunt her down and finish her fathers' work. She knew what Iroh had meant but she couldn't see a future as bright as Iroh could: with a fair Fire Lord on the throne. She shook her head and whispered a stern, "No." and turned on her heal and left him standing at the front of the ship, in the wind.

* * *

She had gone back to her room and after thirty relentless minutes of tossing and turning she had finally found sleep. She hadn't dreamed or anything of the like and when she woke up she felt as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Now, she was in a crabby mood and eating lunch for breakfast.

She finally decided to end her depressing solitude for a more airy solitude. She got up and fixing her mask into place, she set out for the deck after she stopped by the cafeteria to drop off her bowl.

She nodded a greeting to General Iroh who was up on the helm with Zuko, who already had his armor on and looking ready for battle, and motioned for her to come hither. She quickly thrust fire into her hands and feet and flew up to where he was and perched on the railing._**"Yes, sir?"**_

"Just wanted to know how your side and head are doing." He said.

_**"My side is better but still a bit sore and I don't have any pain or dizzy spells if that's what you mean."**_

"That's good. Well I hope it heals up in no time." She could see that he meant it and she thanked him.

Instead of going up to her tower, she decided to stay with General Iroh as he chewed out Zuko for wanting to go back to the Fire Nation like this. "Sailing into Fire Nation waters, of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Ling knew that Iroh was trying to save both her _and_ Zuko form being caught by his father but Zuko wasn't having any of it. He continued to just keep staring through the telescope.

"I have no choice, uncle." Was all Zuko said, being preoccupied and not really paying attention to his uncle.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!" Iroh practically yelled the last part. "What if you're _caught_?" Ling could practically hear the emotion straining Iroh's voice at the thought of losing her or Zuko. She didn't know who the emotion was for, so she decided that it was most likely Zuko since he was in closest relation to Iroh.

General Iroh's statement however seemed to have struck a chord in Zuko because he turned around and exclaimed, "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

_No he won't,_ Ling thought to herself and had to keep herself from letting out and indignant snort and rolling her eyes.

"You give him too much credit," Iroh countered, "my brother is not the understanding type."

_Ain't that the truth,_ this time Ling couldn't hold back with rolling her eyes. Zuko caught her but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he turned back to his stupid telescope, effectively ending the conversation.

He found the Avatar and ordered the helmsman, "Full steam ahead!" and a few seconds later Ling felt the ship speed up and bringing the Avatar and co. within eye shot.

Within a few minutes Zuko had called everyone down to the deck and Ling decided to stay on the tower to which Zuko just said, "Suit yourself." And left. While she sat with her legs dangling over the edge, she could see everyone running around and readying the catapult with its stinking fireball. Zuko didn't seem to care about the smell as he lit it and gave the command for them to launch it at what she now knew, thanks to General Iroh, was the Avatar's flying bison. She plugged her nose and she watched as they easily evaded the fireball.

What she saw next was not something she would have _ever_ wanted to see….a blockade! _We're gonna die_, she immediately thought and jumped to the balcony just below the roof of the tower. _What are we going to do? Please Zuko just turn around and wait until the Avatar leaves the Crescent Island and then continue to chase him._ She prayed but it didn't seem like Zuko got the message because a second later he gave the command to go through the blockade. She dropped her head into her hand and was tempted to let out a yell of frustration and held it back. _If we don't get caught when this is over, I'm going to strangle him!_

All thoughts of strangling Zuko left her as she saw the wave of fireballs that were heading their way and silently cursed the Fire Nation. With one last glance at the Avatar and co. heading higher she noticed quite a few of the fireballs were dangerously close to the ship and almost screamed when one went right over her head and hit the engine behind her. The shock caused her to lose her footing on the railing and slip. Now, she was dangling from the platform and she could hear Zuko and General Iroh calling her name. She didn't hear anything else they said as she let go.

She was falling for a second and then forced fire into her hands and feet and was able to cushion her fall by tucking her body in and rolling until something suddenly stopped her from slamming into the deck. She looked up to see who had caught and saw Zuko's face staring right at her with an expression that she had never seen before. She didn't have time to make any judgments on it however, because the engine mechanic told Zuko that they needed to stop and make repairs. Zuko set her back on her feet and commanded the crew to _not_ stop the ship.

Ling moved to stand next to a tense Iroh and gave a nod that she was ok. He seemed to relax a little but tensed again when another wave of fireballs came hurtling toward them. Luckily none of the fireballs hit them this time. However, they were on a collision course now and General Iroh voiced this concern for her.

"We can make it!" Zuko yelled, determination covering every word. At the last second the blockade ships cut their engines and allowed them passage and Ling saw the last person she ever wanted to see. Zhao.

They all stared at each other as they passed and even as they left the blockade. Ling had a nagging feeling that something was not right here but didn't comment upon it because everyone had the same suspicious looks on their faces as she did.

She took a moment to compose herself and realize what they had just done could be counted as treason and she wished that she could just grow some wings and fly far, far away from here. She noticed Zuko walking up to her and before he said anything she began signing, _**"What in the world is the matter with you?! You could've gotten us all killed or worse imprisoned!"**_

Zuko was taken aback at this only for a second until he replied with the same angry tone as her, "Me?! What's the matter with you?! Letting go of the railing like that! _You _are the one that could've died! If I wouldn't have caught you, you would've hit your side and then would have been of no use to anyone!" She flinched at the last part and Zuko looked shocked but angry to have said that to her but he made no move to take it back.

_**"So, that's all I am to you? Just a **__**tool**__** for you to use until I'm no longer of use to you, is that it?"**_ She let out a long breath, _I should've known._ _**"I'm sorry your **__**highness**__** but I will be in my room where I will be of use by staying out of your way!"**_ With that she turned on her heel and walked to the door, not even looking at anyone she wrenched it open and slammed it shut once she was inside.

She wasn't in the mood to be around him or anyone and unfortunately on the way to her room she ran into Shu who was about to yell at her but was silenced with one look from her. She managed to get to her room without any further incidents and slammed that door too. She knew they couldn't hear it but it _did_ help her to feel better.

Wanting to punch something but not wanting to damage anything she settled on practicing her forms and punching the air. No amount of meditation could help her at the moment.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed but she was certain that it had been a while and while she wasn't livid anymore, she was still mad. She heard a knock at her door and elected to ignore it. Whoever was at her door, however, was persistent and wouldn't stop, and finally she was fed up with it.

She whipped the door open, not even worrying about her mask since she had been so mad that she had forgotten to take it off at all, and her eyes widened in shock. There stood Zuko _without_ General Iroh by his side for once and again before he could say anything she beat him to it. _**"If you're here to apologize because your uncle told you to, don't."**_

"Well, he did yell at me but I came here without him making me." Zuko said, looking as uncomfortable as she felt. "I-I came to apologize because what I said wasn't what I meant and I'm sorry. You aren't a tool that I can use at my own leisure and you are the closest thing to a-a friend that I have and again I'm sorry."

At this Ling sighed, all the frustration and anger just left her and now she just felt tired. _**"I'm sorry too, Zuko. I shouldn't have freaked out like that and thank you for saving my side, I guess. Just don't **__**ever**__** send us through a blockade like that again and we'll call it even, alright?"**_ She smiled enough to where it showed in her eyes and Zuko smiled a small smile back. _**"So let's go see where we are and how far we are from the Crescent Island, shall we?"**_

She watched as Zuko's face got serious again and silently they both walked back to the deck and as they emerged they saw surprised and expectant faces but no one said anything about it.

"Zuko!" They heard General Iroh yell and looked up to see him on platform of the helm and began to make their way over to him.

Zuko took his place at the front while Ling settled to the right, against the wall with a foot propped against it and General Iroh standing to the left of Zuko. "What's he up to, uncle?" Zuko asked gripping the rail. "Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Ling couldn't help but roll her eyes, _was he always this dense?_

"Because," his uncle answered him, "he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you are both after, the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll do." Zuko said. _Someone's finally thinking_, Ling sarcastically thought to herself.

"If we are going to do this then it will have to be you two to go." Iroh said. "That means, no more fighting!" Iroh said wagging his finger at them. Both Ling and Zuko nodded their heads to show that they were listening. Zuko gave the command to prepare the "small-boat", that's what Ling called it and she wasn't going to change it anytime soon.

All three headed down to where they stored the "small-boats" and found it ready to unload and go. Ling climbed on, followed by Zuko and the one crew member who would be driving the boat.

As they unloaded Zuko gave instructions to General Iroh to keep heading north while they used it as a smokescreen. Ling hoped that Zhao would fall for it but wasn't exactly convinced. She kept quiet because she knew that Zuko knew it as well: their chances were 50/50 at best.

"Ling," Zuko said, drawing her attention, "when we get in there I just want us to get in and get out. No fighting them if we can help it, just grab the Avatar and go." She nodded and faced forward again. They docked a short time after and using their fire-bending to glide up they reached the front door in no time at all. They ran the rest of the hallways trailing the old Fire Sages who were oblivious to them. They all stopped and Zuko and Ling hid behind a column when a loud BOOM went off.

It was a few seconds that they were pressed against each other and Ling could smell his scent lingering over her. He smelled of fire and ocean breeze and Ling had to stop herself from sniffing him even more. _Spirits, he smells good, _she thought to herself and immediately her face turned red. Embarrassed, she shifted and Zuko made a sign that it wasn't ok for them to move again, but in that moment, he realized just how close they were and his own face grew as red as a tomato, just like hers. She could've laughed at how absurd they probably looked but the moment was ruined when the Fire Sages began to move again.

They followed the Sages into a room where another one was explaining that the Avatar was already inside. Ling was about to say that, that was bad for them because of Avatar Roku but Zuko silenced her with a raised hand and pointed to a spot of orange and realized that the Sage was lying to the other Sages. She didn't really care about that but Avatar Roku was going to be so mad when he found out that his meeting with Aang wasn't going to happen. She tried to tell Zuko this but she found that he had disappeared and was sneaking up behind the Avatar. She felt like banging her head against the column.

The Avatar's friends had managed to get the Fire Sages to open the door and then subdue them but by the time the Avatar was supposed to run in, Zuko had grabbed him and was dragging him towards the exit. The surprise of Zuko was enough to allow the Fire Sages to get the upper hand on the Avatar's friends and the traitor while Zuko ordered them to shut the door as he marched the Avatar down the stairs.

The Avatar managed to get around Zuko and kick him down the stairs. When Ling was sure that no one but the Avatar could see her she motioned for him to hurry up. He nodded and ran towards the door, managed to jump over the Fire Sages and use them to propel himself forward and barely made it into the room where Avatar Roku was waiting.

A blinding bright light glowed from within the room and Ling decided to take to higher ground and began scaling the column. She knew full-well that Zuko would be back and she would have to say that she had been preoccupied with trying to find out where the Avatar was when he ran past her.

Zuko did manage to come back and she threw a pebble at him to let him know where she was. He rubbed his head and scowled at her and she signed that she hadn't been where he had last seen her and that she had been halfway up the column when the Avatar had gotten away from him. He seemed to take it and organized the Sages to chain up the Avatar's friends and the traitor while they tried to open the door but to no avail. She surmised that Avatar Roku had sealed it from the inside to prevent them from interrupting him and Aang.

While Zuko had been interrogating the traitor he hadn't noticed Zhao coming in with a lot of soldiers and she had tried to warn him with a pebble to the back of the head but he wasn't paying attention. The Sage said that the reason he had helped the Avatar was because at one point in time it had been the Sage's duty to help and that it always be their duty. At this, Zhao began clapping in a mocking manner and Ling wished she had a good sized rock to throw at his head.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." Zhao drawled, in that mocking tone of his. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." At this the Head Sage bowed. "And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort but your little smokescreen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." At this one of the soldiers grabbed Zuko and Ling made to move but Zuko discreetly shook his head and she ducked back behind the decorations at the top of the column. "But wait, where is your dear little bodyguard, Prince Zuko? Don't tell me you came alone. How foolish." Zuko struggled forward at this comment and Ling couldn't help but feel like he was defending her somehow and she smiled at that.

"You're too late Zhao! The Avatar is already in there and the doors are sealed." Zuko yelled and Ling was glad that he hadn't given away anything concerning her.

"No matter," Zhao said getting cocky again. "Sooner or later, he has to come out." And that's what Ling was afraid of. Zhao had the traitor chained to the same column as the Avatar's friends and Zuko tied to hers but she still didn't move because she could see Zuko burning through the chains as well as the traitor.

Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, the blinding bright light shone again and the doors began to open and revealed not a 12-year old Avatar but a very pissed off looking Avatar Roku whom Zhao and his soldiers had just fired a massive blast at. Avatar Roku returned the blast to them and knocked them all off of their feet while burning the chains completely off.

Ling slid down her column and landed next to Zuko as the two made a run for it. They ran down the stairs and only when a giant column of lava went through the middle of the temple did they both realize the gravity of the situation. _**"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!"**_Ling sloppily signed since she was practically running for her life.

"I know! And we need to get out of here and fast or else we'll go down with it!" Zuko yelled back over the roar of the tumbling rocks and magma devouring everything in its wake. They managed to run out of the front entrance just before it caved in and headed to their "small-boat" yelling at the captain to go and start the engine at full throttle. The little man did as he was told and soon enough they were safely far enough away from the Crescent Island.

A few minutes later they found their ship and climbed aboard while the "small-boat" went back to where it belonged below deck. "So, how did it go?" Iroh asked from his little tea table.

Zuko turned a menacing gaze on his uncle but they all knew it wasn't _directed_ towards him. "Zhao followed us there and tried to arrest me. Avatar Roku showed up and almost brought the temple down on our heads and we barely escaped with our lives." Iroh seemed to accept this and told them to go get cleaned up and get some rest and that he would resume Zuko's lessons tomorrow. They both nodded and headed towards their rooms.

When they were away from everyone Zuko grabbed her arm and spun her around causing her to almost lose her footing and shoot him a glare. "Thanks." She cocked her head to the side as if to ask him "what for" and getting the hint he continued. "Thanks for having my back at the temple and not leaving me with Zhao and sorry I didn't heed your warning." Two apologies in one day! To say Ling was surprised would be a tremendous understatement and she almost lost her footing again. She could tell by the look on his face that it had been hard for him to swallow his pride and thank and apologize to her twice in one day. This was the first and probably the last time it would happen but she was still grateful.

_**"Thanks to you too, for not giving me up to Zhao and waiting on me to climb down and not leaving me."**_ She felt as if this is when friends would hug each other and tell each other that it was all good and that everything would be okay, but they weren't friends. She didn't really know what to label them as but they did have a bond of mutual trust and she would definitely take that. Zuko gave her a small smile and turned on his heel with his smile still in place and walked down to his room. She knew that tomorrow he would probably be back to his normal self but she did hope that one day he would find happiness in life. As for her she knew what the future held for her, and it wasn't anything great but General Iroh's questions had made her think about what it would be like to be able to see happiness in one's life such as hers but she wouldn't allow herself to go that far.

_With any luck, I'll probably end up in a war camp._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Hey peeps! Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 9

They had safely made it out of Fire Nation waters and only then did Ling breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone half expected Zhao to chase them down and bring them all in, fortunately though, that never happened. Ling could tell that Zuko had been rigid as a board just like she was when he turned to go to his room. His stance had been straight as a pin and he had walked away with jerky/rigid movements.

She had turned into her room for the night and with her adrenaline high and everything else crashing down on her she had immediately passed out on her bed after her room inspection. She had forgotten to remove her mask and some of the more bulky daggers sheathed in her thigh compartments on her pants. Now she had a small but sensitive bruise on her thigh and it was annoying her.

She frowned as she tried to meditate, but today her focus had left her. No matter what she just couldn't focus, all her mind kept thinking and replaying was seeing Avatar Roku's rage-filled face. At the time it hadn't even occurred to her that she should have been scared until the lava had started devouring the temple. Sure she had been surprised but totally didn't fear for her life until the lava came. She had managed to stay calm but couldn't tell if she had been in shock or she was just resilient to everything now. This had been the second time she had seen a raging spirit in action and knew that she didn't want to see a third one.

She gave up with meditating and decided to go see if anything was happening on the deck. She stepped to the ledge of her tower and managed to jump onto the balcony just in time to be thrown into the railing. She managed to block her side, which had started to finally turn yellow, and wondered what was going on to make them change course like this.

She decided to find out and walked in on General Iroh playing a game of pai sho with two of the crew members with the captain at the head, steering the ship. "Ling, how nice of you to join us." Iroh said glancing at her then turning back to his game with a thoughtful hand on his chin. He moved a piece across the board and the crew member playing against him rubbed his face in his hands. Ling couldn't help but smile. Iroh was one of the most intelligent men she new and yet one of the most childish when he wanted to be.

_**"I came to figure out why the ship tilted to the right but I guess I just found out, didn't I?" **_She signed and Iroh chuckled.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Iroh said, with a hint of mischievousness.

_**"Sure you do. We'll see how your nephew likes that answer."**_ As soon as she had finished the last word, Zuko burst into the room demanding answers from the captain.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny!" Zuko yelled at the captain, completely bypassing all others in the room. "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did." Iroh intervened, saving the captain from Zuko's tirade and acting cool as a cucumber. "I assure you that it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." Iroh sagely explained.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked, now looking hopeful.

"Even more urgent." Iroh continued and Ling knew the ending was going to be something that would make Zuko mad. "It seems, I-I've lost my lotus tile." Iroh explained as if he were a boy again and his girlfriend just broke up with him.

Zuko, now looking thoroughly confused reiterated, "A lotus tile?"

"For my pai sho game." Iroh explained. "Most people think that the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Ling nodded her head to this. She had lost quite a few games against this man and knew his attachment for the piece.

"You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko's disbelieving face was priceless and Ling had to cover up a giggle.

Iroh rested an elbow on the game set and leaned in so as to emphasize what he was going to say. "See, you, like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to take the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have a lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life." Iroh exclaimed with a big smile on his face. Zuko, on the other hand, looked as if he were about to explode and he did just that by releasing a gout of flame from his mouth and covering the whole cabin with smoke. "I am lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh happily said with a cheeky grin in place. Ling couldn't do anything but smile a little. Iroh always knew how to push Zuko's buttons.

When the smoke cleared Ling turned to General Iroh. _**"Just promise me you won't get caught by earth-benders again because I really don't feel like trekking across rugged terrain only to find you half-naked again."**_ Iroh let out a boisterous laugh and said, "You have my word, although, I don't think the earth-benders will honor that, my dear." He laughed again and smacked his hand on the ground.

"She's right, uncle. You need to be more careful this time and you are _forbidden _to go to any hot springs this time!" Zuko commanded but they all knew he didn't mean it and even if he did, it would have fallen on deaf ears. Iroh did what he pleased and that was one thing that would never change with him.

"By the way, we will be at the port within the hour." Iroh said happily and turned back to his game. Ling took her leave and was followed by Zuko muttering about how his uncle had planned this.

_**"Well, he hasn't been shopping in a few weeks and you know how he gets. Besides, I'm sure we don't want to go through another Li Hao again, do we?"**_ Ling asked and Zuko shivered. "No, never again. I'll let him have his shopping trip but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Zuko said, begrudgingly. General Iroh had moped about his missed shopping trip for two and a half weeks and it had driven nearly everyone crazy during that time. That was the only time Zuko and Ling had contemplated murder together.

_**"Of course, your highness." **_Ling signed with a flourish.

"How long has it been since you've called me that?"

_**"I don't know, but don't get used to it."**_ Ling signed with a challenge glinting in her eyes.

"Beware when I'm Fire Lord then." Zuko said with a grin and they both walked back out to the deck in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Zuko opted to go back to his room to get ready and Ling chose the same considering her morning had not been good. She got a shower and pulled her clothes and weapons on within a span of thirty minutes and now she was waiting on the deck for General Iroh and his nephew.

_Dear spirits, how long does it take these men to get ready?_ She had been waiting for ten minutes now! _Usually it's the men who are ready before the women but with these two it's a completely different every day._ She shook her head and opted to sit on the railing of the deck look out into the vast beyond of ocean in front of her.

Iroh, in a new and non-singed robe and armor, came out first looking incredibly happy and Zuko, dressed in his armor, followed looking incredibly annoyed. It was like the mirror version of yin and yang and Ling wondered where exactly she fit in at. She shook her head and dispelled the thoughts entirely, choosing not to think of anything and just look at the beautiful big ocean.

She inhaled deeply, smelling the briny breeze seemed to calm her and she closed her eyes. "It's dangerous if you sit on the railing like that, you know. One small little bump and you could fall overboard and I really don't feel like fishing anyone out of the sea." She opened her eyes and saw Zuko standing in front of her with a frown on his face but no malice was inflected in his tone.

She jumped down and leaned against the side of the ship trying to act nonchalant. _**"I've gotten out of worst scrapes."**_ She shrugged and turned back to the sea. "What do you mean by that?" She froze. He _never_ asked questions like that and when he did, his uncle would deter him but he was out of earshot this time.

She turned back to him and stiffly signed, _**"Trust me, you don't want to know."**_ Now it was his turn to be surprised and Ling could see the gears turning in his head but he didn't press the matter as she thought he would. "You're probably right. Just be careful from now on, please." Ling couldn't believe that he was actually saying that to her: please. He only said it when he was serious about something and all she could do was nod her consent.

With that, he turned on his heal and went on to tell his uncle that he only had an hour and then they would leave, "whether he had the stupid lotus tile or not". Ling smiled at their banter and someone gave the shout that they were about to dock at the port and she left the side of the ship to go join the others awaiting the docking. Iroh smiled and nodded while Zuko reminded him to not be anywhere by himself and always have an escort of some kind.

"But, my nephew, what if I want you to be my escort? It couldn't hurt to spend some quality time with your uncle, now could it?" Iroh asked innocently but Ling knew Iroh was teasing Zuko and it was driving Zuko crazy.

Zuko's eye twitched and he practically growled, "I do not wish to be dragged to every shop at this port, whether it be for tea or for the stupid lotus tile."

Iroh slapped his fist into his hand like he had just remembered something important and exclaimed, "That's another thing that I forgot! Tea. Oh how could I forget _that_?" Zuko slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face.

"_**That one is all on you."**_ Ling signed trying to make it seem like she wasn't laughing at the prince and he just growled an exasperated "shut up" and Ling let out an unladylike snort causing Zuko to raise an eyebrow at her and Iroh to chuckle to himself. Neither one of the men made any further comments and waited for the ramp to lower.

Out of the corner of her eye Ling could see that Iroh was about to burst from the sheer prospect of shopping and he very nearly skipped down the ramp. _This is going to take longer than an hour,_ she mentally groaned. She hated shopping. Land? Yes. Shopping? No.

The port wasn't very big and she didn't see any sort of major village within the radius of it and believed it to be just a quick stopping point for sailors or people like General Iroh. General Iroh immediately went his own way with Zuko shouting at him to be back in an hour but Iroh ignored him until Zuko gave up. The act had garnered some attention but one look from Zuko and the locals continued on with their lives as if nothing happened. Zuko could be menacing when he wanted to be.

She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and raise an eyebrow at her. _**"I need a new wet stone. I can get it myself if you want to stay here and question the locals about the Avatar."**_ She turned to go but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "No, it's okay, we can ask people on the way. Besides I don't think that there are many people here who are up to date about the happenings in the world."

"_**You'd be surprised at who knows what around a place like this."**_

"Let's just go get your wet stone, shall we?" Zuko gave an exasperated sigh and Ling was sure that if he had hair, he'd be raking his fingers through it or ripping it out.

They started towards the booths and stalls and Ling kept an eye out for anyone who would try anything with them, the port had her senses on high alert. She finally eyed a stall that had weapons and high quality wet stones. She grabbed Zuko by the sleeve of his elbow and led him over to it.

She peered over the wet stones and looked up when she heard an old raspy voice speak to her. "How may I be of service t'ya, honey?" The man was middle aged, didn't have any hair, and was wearing clothes that looked to be on their last thread. He didn't smell all that great either but Ling ignored it. Zuko on the other was leaning as far away from the stall as possible but if the man noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

"_**I'm looking for a high quality wet stone."**_ She signed and Zuko translated for her.

"Ah, then ya 'ave a good eye, girly. As ya can see I have only the finest wet stones in this here port." He stated without missing a beat and swept a hand over the wet stones.

Ling peered over the wet stones and ran her hand along some of them until she finally landed on the one that she liked and asked how much it was. "For ya, girly, I'll give it to ya for only twenty silver pieces and a peek behind that mask o'yers."

Ling reached into her small money purse and took out a gold coin, flipped it to the stall owner, swiped the wet stone, and shoved it into her small shoulder pack along with her money purse. _**"You can keep the change." **_She turned and made to leave but the vendor wasn't having it.

"Aw, come on girly, just one lil peek." Before the man could even snag her collar, she whipped her body to the right and grabbed the man's wrist twisting it. He landed on top of his wet stone collection with a thud. Ling bent his arm until the man cried out in pain and she let him go. "Yer crazy, girly!"

"_**Just remember this next time you want to touch something that isn't yours and you better hope I don't ever see you in the future because if I do, you won't be able to walk away with just a sprained shoulder." **_This time, when she turned to leave, no one stopped her. Zuko had translated for her but he was also frozen in his spot with shock as he saw the brutality that Ling could dish out. He had seen it a few times but each time he saw it, it still surprised him.

Zuko caught up with her a few seconds later but didn't say anything about what had just transpired between her and the merchant. She knew that he must've been _dying _to know what was under her mask but she wasn't ready to share it.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a pleasant atmosphere. Ling and Zuko were able to avoid the topic of her mask and passed the day in conversation about how much General Iroh would most likely buy/spend or how much time they had already spent and still could not find him. Zuko promised threats that Ling knew weren't going to happen but let him run his rant. Zuko would never admit just to how much he loved his uncle and would give up just about everything for him and it made Ling smile on the inside.

They finally found Iroh supervising some of the crewmembers loading a plethora of items onto the ship and going back to get more. A vein throbbed in Zuko's forehead and he marched up to his uncle demanding to know just how many items the elder purchased and how much it cost. Ling begrudgingly walked over and Zuko decided to just accept it and stand by his uncle's side.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier." Iroh broke the silence sullenly. "Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!"

"It's good to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko's voice rose and he stared his uncle down.

Not being affected Iroh proudly said, "Quite the contrary. I always say that the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for, at a great bargain!" He seemed exceptionally proud of himself as a tsungi horn passed by.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked in disbelief and Ling's own eyebrows went up at that. Hardly anyone liked the tsungi horn from what she heard.

"For music night on the ship." Iroh said as if it were the most obvious thing. "If we only had some woodwinds." He added thoughtfully before turning towards the ship. Zuko and Ling went to follow but Iroh wasn't done shopping and passed the ship, only to point to another ship and exclaim that it looked promising. Zuko slapped his forehead and Ling hung her head. She'd had enough of shopping for at least a week.

They followed Iroh onto the traders' ship and took a look around. There were so many valuable things from around the world to know that these "traders" were pirates. She wasn't worried as long as the other two cooperated and by other two, she meant Zuko.

"Oh! That is handsome!" She looked over at what General Iroh was looking at and cringed. It was hideous and Zuko seemed to think so too with the look of disgust on his face. "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" She nor Zuko thought so.

While Iroh had been fawning over the ugly and creepy idol with red ruby eyes and a ruby necklace to match, a tan and lean man had walked in and was now talking to who she thought was the captain, with the ridiculous hat and reptile bird and gray hair. _Possibly a crew member,_ She thought to herself and she was proven right when the man made a comment about losing a water tribe girl and a little bald monk. _That could only mean that their close by. Uhg!_ She really did not want to chase the Avatar right now. She was wanted to relax!

Unfortunately when anything about the Avatar came up Zuko had supernatural hearing and immediately cut into the two pirates' conversation. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

"Why? Do you know him?" The one she assumed was the captain, asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm hunting him." Zuko said smoothly. "How about a deal and a trade?" He was leaning on the counter with an air of importance enveloping him.

"Keep talking." The pirate now had a sly grin in place, as well as his subordinate, at the inclination of getting their scroll back.

"I help you get the scroll and you help me capture the "little bald monk"?" Zuko inquired and the pirates took the bait. _If only they knew that the "little bald monk" was the Avatar, _Ling let the thought stop there knowing that nothing good would come of it.

"Very well." They were grinning like mad now.

Ling didn't pay attention after that but knew that she would, unfortunately, be hunting the Avatar tonight and that meant, no sleep.

* * *

Zuko and the pirate captain, whose name she didn't care about, had walked together back to their own ship and made preparations to take the small-boat out on a river leading inland. Both of them looked completely at ease but Ling could tell that that was far from the truth. The pirates had also opted to bring their own ship as well since it was small enough to fit in the river without any worries.

Zuko, Ling, and the pirate captain were on the small-boat. General Iroh, the pirate crew, and a few soldiers were on the pirate ship and last she heard was that Iroh was trying to teach the pirates pai sho. _A wasted effort,_ she knowingly thought to herself. She was on top of the roof of the small-boat keeping a lookout throughout the woods while Zuko and the captain searched the shores.

Finding and hearing nothing Ling stood up and gracefully jumped off of the roof and landed right next to Zuko who didn't even flinch in surprise. He just looked at her and asked her if she had seen anything. _**"Nope, but you know, I once marauded as a pirate for six months." **_The look of surprise on his face was priceless. _**"I'll let you guess which famous pirate captain I was."**_ She tried and failed to hold in her laughter and almost gave away her cover but managed to keep it silent. Zuko on the other hand looked as if he had no idea what to say and was only able to shake himself when the pirate captain asked what she had said.

"She said that so far, there has been nothing, not even a sound of someone playing in the woods or even in the water." Zuko covered quickly and Ling applauded him behind the captain's back.

"I see. Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The captain asked almost sounding bored.

"We don't need to stop." Zuko said quickly. "They stole a water bending scroll, right? Then they'll be on the water." The captain just grunted in agreement.

It was nearing nightfall and still no sign of them and Ling suggested that now would be the time to search the woods but Zuko was resilient and chose only the water which she knew he would. She just hoped that the Avatar and his friends had already gotten away but that hope was squashed a few minutes later when she heard someone yelling about a water bending scroll on the riverbank. Zuko and the captain seemed to have heard it and made a signal to go ashore.

The moon was a crescent tonight but still gave off enough light for everyone to see. The pirates quickly and quietly jumped ashore, followed by Zuko, Ling, and everyone else, and went to scout out where the girl's voice had come from. It wasn't too hard to find her since they had circled around to both sides of a bush that had blocked the sight of her but not the noise she was making.

She moved to run away but got caught by one of the big burly pirates only to nearly drown him with her water bending. Zuko was fast enough to run out of their hiding place and grab her hands, effectively stopping her bending and Ling guessed he had decided to tease her when he said, "I'll save you from the pirates." Ling couldn't identify the unbidden and unknown emotion that welled up inside of her but she dismissed it at the moment and decided to focus on the task at hand: try to help Zuko _and_ the Avatar get out of this mess alive. "Ling! I need your help." Zuko called over to her and she casually strolled out of her spot and asked what he needed. "Make sure she doesn't have any weapons." She searched the girl, Katara, and confirmed that there was nothing on her and Zuko had her tied to a tree.

The girl defiantly eyed them all, especially when Zuko told her to tell him where the young Avatar was. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

"Go jump in the river!" she spat and Ling had to give her points for standing against Zuko and the pirates like that.

Zuko tried a different approach, one that Ling wanted to kill him for. "Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost." He was now circling her and the girl looked as if she didn't care to know what he was talking about. "My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." It took all of Ling's willpower to not pummel him right there. He pulled out the girl's necklace and immediately her façade dropped and shattered at her feet.

"My mother's necklace!" she exclaimed, shocked. "How did you get that?"

Zuko was now back next to Ling and turned to face their captive. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." He demanded.

"No!" Was all the girl said and just like that, her defiance was back.

The pirate captain stepped forward and Ling took a defensive stance. He ignored her. "Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" He angrily said and took a step towards them.

Zuko took out the scroll from the back of his sash and held a flaming hand under it. "I wonder how much money this is worth. Don't you Ling?" she shook her head and the pirates gasped in horror. "A lot apparently." He looked absolutely wicked to Ling in this moment and she briefly wondered if everyone thought the same. "Now, you help me find what I want. You'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here." Zuko commanded and the pirates walked towards the woods to do his bidding. "Ling, keep an eye on them when they return, I don't trust them." She rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said, "duh". It was only when the pirates left, did she shift into a relaxed stance.

* * *

Sunrise had come when the pirates finally came back with the Avatar and the girl's brother in tow. "Nice work." Was all Zuko said before moving to make the trade. It seemed as if the beach had been divided in half with the pirates on one side and Zuko, Ling, General Iroh, and a few soldiers, on the other side.

"Aang, this is all my fault." The girl, who was still tied to a tree, disappointedly said looking down at the ground, then to her friend.

"No Katara, it isn't." Was all the Avatar said.

General Iroh decided to put his two coppers in and said, "Yeah, it kind of is." Ling nodded in agreement. The girl just gave them a scathing look but said and did nothing.

"Give me the boy." Zuko threateningly demanded.

"You give us the scroll." The pirate returned.

"You're really going to hand over the Avatar for some stupid piece of parchment?" The girl's brother asked in disbelief.

_There goes our lotus tile,_ Ling mentally smacked herself.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko explained, but they had already been on shaky grounds since Zuko threatened to burn the scroll. The kid's idea worked as Ling could see the thoughtful expression on the captain's face.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" More of a question than a statement from the pirate captain.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll." The boy, Sokka, had slyly sidled up to the captain and Ling knew that he was controlling this man like a puppet on a string.

This of course made Zuko furious. "You shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Ling narrowed her eyes at that word: peasant. She hated it and she fixed Zuko with a glare and he slightly tilted his head in her direction as a sign of an apology. She was the only one, besides his uncle, to know what that gesture meant.

The Avatar stepped forward and agreed that the banshee boy should keep his mouth shut but his friend wasn't having any of it. "I'm just saying, it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord will pay for the Avatar." The kid now had_ all_ the pirates enraptured in what he was saying. "You guys would be set for life!" He promised and Ling didn't doubt it.

The prate captain seemed to have made up his mind since he told them to keep the scroll explained how they could buy a hundred more with the reward money and started to walk away.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuke threatened, but they paid no heed. The fight was started by Zuko and two of the soldiers who sent a wave of fire at the pirates.

A pirate whom Ling believed to be the first mate dodged the blast and ran towards them while throwing smoke bombs at them and soon no one could see. Ling took this opportunity to go free the water tribe girl. She touched her arm to alert her of her presence and before the girl could yell Ling slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up, I'm trying to help you." She whispered sharply and the girl's eyes widened a fraction but she nodded. "Don't let anyone know that I can speak. I'm technically on your side and you can ask your Avatar friend but I have some things I have to do first. Just go and act like that lemur set you free, understand?" She managed to say with a single breath and burnt through the rope holding the girl. She ran into the fray and Ling entered as well.

As she ran in she didn't believe that she would have ran into the middle of the first mate and Zuko fighting each other. Both her and Zuko where pushed out by the first mate, by way of a small ball and chain, and Zuko tucked the scroll into the back of his sash. Ling sensed someone coming up behind them and grabbed Zuko by his shoulder guards and swiveled him out of the way just in time to miss the captain's sword. He nodded his thanks and they turned to face him.

Zuko charged first and Ling held back a little, knowing that at the moment she would just be in the way. Zuko unleashed a burst of fire while the captain thrust his sword at him and both dodged the other's blow. They managed to get a hold of the other but Zuko lost focus when a whip wrapped around the scroll and snatched it away from him. Ling chased after it knowing that she wasn't needed here and decided to stop after the reptilian bird and the lemur dropped it in the small smokescreen.

She doubled back to Zuko just in time to see General Iroh step in and berate the two. "Are you so busy fighting that you cannot see that your own ship has set sail!" General Iroh yelled at the pirate captain.

Zuko turned to his uncle and exclaimed, "We have no time for your proverbs, uncle!"

"It's no proverb." He pointed to the pirate ship that was sailing down the river without its usual inhabitants.

The pirate captain had a look of disbelief on his face. "Bleeding hog monkeys!"

Zuko pointed and laughed while the captian ran to try to catch his ship until he saw the pirate crew sailing his small-boat down the river after it.

"Hmm….Maybe it should be a proverb. What do you think, Ling?" General Iroh asked, turning to her.

_** "I think it would be a good one to live by."**_ She agreed. Zuko yelled at them to chase down the boat with him and they hurried to his side.

They finally caught up to it just in time to see it go over the falls and onto the rocks below. _Now we have to trek our whole way back to the ship,_ Ling lamented, _today is just not my day_.

"My boat!" Zuko yelled. They all knew that they would have to just scrap it if it was as bad as it sounded when it hit the rocks below. Zuko hung his and Ling massaged her temples.

"Hehe, Prince Zuko…" Iroh started with an innocent kind of laughter. "You're really going to get a kick out of this, the lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh jovially held out the tile for all to see. _So it was a ruse, like I thought,_ Ling smacked her forehead with her hand. Zuko on the other hand snatched the game piece out of his uncle's grasp and threw it, hitting the first mate in the head. _**"Ten points for the first mate." **_Ling signed with a blank expression and Zuko just glared at her. _Should've known._

With that, they started the climb down the side of the waterfall to check and see if they would have to replace the small-boat or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Hey guys :) new chapter is up and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 10

They were able to fish their small-boat out of the river with the help of some of the rhinos from the ship after Ling ran back to fetch them. By the time they did the Avatar was out of sight and the pirates had fled. Luckily though, the small-boat wasn't as damaged as they had thought and they were able to mostly repair it on the spot, all other repairs would have to be done on the ship but for now they were able to paddle it to their ship. Ling had advised that they don't try to start the engine because it could blow up and that the engineer on the ship should take a look at it before they perform any unnecessary risks. Zuko agreed and they had fashioned out flimsy oars from the surrounding trees.

Iroh had gone with the team of rhinos back to the ship and Ling and Zuko were in charge of the small-boat. Zuko kept an eye out for the pirates behind them while Ling kept a lookout for the pirates or anyone else in front of them. When the ship came into view everyone, all six, breathed a sigh of relief. Iroh had most likely beaten them unless he found another shop but that thought was dismissed when Iroh walked to the ledge and began waving enthusiastically at them. Zuko, who had finally but not completely relaxed, muttered something about how childish his uncle was being. Ling, on the other hand, had to stifle a giggle that was threatening to bubble up. Instead, she just smiled and shook her head at General Iroh's antics.

After they secured the small-boat and had the engineer down in the hold they met General Iroh on the deck. While they had been doing that, Iroh had taken the liberty of setting up a small wooden table with a tea pot and two cups and three cushions around it, one of which was already occupied by General Iroh with his back to the door from which they came. Iroh didn't move nor did he say anything as they made their way over to him. Ling took the seat to Iroh's left and Zuko took the one in front of Iroh. Iroh silently poured some tea for Zuko and they all sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Ling didn't know what to say or do and so she just fixed her eyes on the table waiting for someone to break the awkward silence that was filling and thickening the air around them. Iroh, as usual, was the one to break it. "So, my dear, I hear that you marauded as a pirate for six months." His voice was monotoned and all she could do was nod her head and shot a look at Zuko who kept his eyes on his uncle. "So, which one were you?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes but he didn't smile.

_**"The Fire Empress."**_ Was all she signed and Iroh and Zuko both nodded.

"As long as you never targeted any Fire Nation ships then all is forgiven." Iroh said sagely.

Ling blinked a few times and looked at him as if he had just grown another head. Iroh must've taken that as her asking, 'What in the material world are you thinking?'

"The Fire Empress only targeted Earth Kingdom ships, did she not?" Ling nodded. "So technically, she was an ally of the Fire Nation." That was true but what they probably didn't know is that no Fire Nation ships sailed those waters until she quit being a pirate but she wasn't going to tell them that.

_**"I get it. Since I was **__**technically**__** a Fire Nation ally then I don't have to worry about any repercussions."**_ She was surprised that they saw it like that but she wasn't going to argue about it.

"Yes, yes." Zuko cut in and Iroh gave him a pointed look along with Ling. "It's all well and good but the Avatar got away. Again. We need to catch up!" He got up and turned to the ladder that would lead up to where the captain was and barked up orders for 'full speed ahead'.

Iroh shook his head and blew out a sigh and Ling placed her hand upon his shoulder, hoping it would comfort him, and gave a small squeeze. "You must forgive my nephew. He has this thing in his head-"

_**"Say no more, sir. It's alright, I am already accustomed to his mood swings."**_ She gave him a smile with her mask on but knew he could still tell and retired to her own room.

Once there she searched and got ready for bed but couldn't sleep. The whole year and a half that she had been on the ship with General Iroh and his nephew they had never discussed how or why the Avatar was so important to restoring Zuko's honor. They had always said that they would discuss it at a later date but never did. Ling _was_ curious but never asked because she would have to reciprocate and tell him what had happened to her. All Zuko knew about that topic was that she was well trained and something bad had happened in her past and she didn't have any family left because of it. She didn't want him to know the ugly and horrible truth about what happened and what she was because it would possibly destroy them both.

She finally fell asleep when the events of the day and night before finally caught up to her racing mind and for once, she didn't have a nightmare but just dreamed about an in-between world where nothing mattered.

* * *

She could tell before she even opened her eyes that it was going to be a bad day. It had been a day and a half since they lost the Avatar and Zuko had been on a rampage ever since. She had managed to stay out of it for the most part but she knew eventually Zuko would say or do something to make her mad and retaliate and then they would both be punished and she hoped to the Spirits it wouldn't be lunges or hot squats. She sent a small plea to the Spirits and got ready for the day.

She couldn't decide what to do with her hair so she put it in a ponytail, and realized that her hair had grown much longer than she thought because it stopped at the small of her back, and pulled her mask up. As soon as she excited she headed straight to the cafeteria knowing she had slept in thanks to the crew's noise that woke her up. _I must've been far more exhausted than I thought_, she thought as she walked into the cafeteria to see that it wasn't as late as she had originally thought. Some of the crew that were still eating breakfast told her that it was probably a little past sunrise. She got her breakfast and went back to her room.

Eating meals by one's lonesome was not by any means fun, but for Ling it was a necessity, and she was used to it. The last time that she had_ ever_ shared a meal with someone was about two years ago. Most of her time before her 'employment' on the banished prince's ship was spent traveling and when one doesn't stay at a place for too long, one cannot make friends, especially during wartime and willing to travel. Many had thought her crazy and had told her as well but she didn't let them get to her. She had to keep moving.

Iroh had been right, she was the closest the that Zuko had to a friend and vice versa for her. She didn't even know how real friends, like the Avatar and his friends, acted towards each other.

She glanced at her bowl and realized that she had eaten all of her food, whatever it was, in a daze. She pulled up her mask and exited her room, dropped her bowl off at the cafeteria and headed outside to see if anything interesting had happened or was happening.

She came out to the sight of Zuko staring through the telescope that someone had brought down and General Iroh a few feet in front of him. She took a few steps towards them and immediately she could tell something was wrong. She could feel it in the air, it was going to be a _big_ one. General Iroh beat her in voicing this concern to Zuko.

He dramatically inhaled the air and said, "There is a storm coming. A big one." She knew he didn't have to smell the air for that, any fire-bender with the ability to produce lightning would be able to feel it, even the tiniest sliver and she could _definitely _feel this one.

Zuko on the other hand was not convinced. "You're out of your mind, Uncle." Zuko started making his way to his uncle. "The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

"A storm is approaching from the north, I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh reiterated.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same." Zuko said crossing his arms behind his back like a military man and Iroh turned to face him, a worried look on his face.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew." Iroh said sternly.

_**"Your uncle is right, you know. It would be wise to do what he says."**_ Ling finally jumped into the conversation trying to persuade Zuko to do the right thing. Alas that had fallen on deaf ears, so to speak.

Zuko looked at them both, a stern look affixed on his face. "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" It was only after he said it and that they all saw that Lieutenant Jee was coming out of the lower levels of the ship and had heard him, did Zuko's look falter. He quickly fixed it when the Lieutenant raised an eyebrow at him. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." Zuko practically growled at the Lieutenant then stalked off into the tower.

Iroh, who had quietly walked up to Jee with Ling in tow said, "He doesn't mean that. He's…just all worked up." Jee was not convinced.

Ling sighed and turned away from the two men talking about whatever it was they were now discussing and left them to it. She followed Zuko's trail into the tower and decided to check and see if lunch was ready and she was right. The aroma hit her nose and all she could think about was grilled salmon and rice. She didn't know when they had bought or caught the fish but she was glad that they had.

She got her food and water and walked back to her room, all the while knowing that Zuko truly didn't mean what he had said about the crew but his stupid pride had gotten in the way and now there was a fissure between him and Jee that he couldn't, _not that he would_, smooth over with words. She didn't know what to do with him but sooner or later his pride would be his downfall, she knew that much. _That or his stupid honor that he so desperately wants from __that man__. Uhg, I really need to meditate._

She ate her food greedily but wasn't able to meditate like she planned because as soon as she stepped out of the top of the tower she saw thick black clouds rolling straight towards them. In that moment she wanted to kill Zuko or throw him overboard, she couldn't decide. She leaned over the railing and saw that Zuko, Iroh, Lieutenant Jee, and a few other crewmembers that she hardly ever saw were down on the deck. Instead of the jumping down and using fire to break her fall, she decided to take the ladder and slide down.

She quickly walked over to the group just as Jee, with his arms crossed and glaring at Zuko, said in a voice that sounded like something scraping on concrete, "Huh, looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." _I wonder if he might have a cold, _Ling didn't know and didn't really care to find out.

Iroh, ever the peacemaker, tried to calm everyone down. "Lucky guess." He shrugged.

"Lieutenant!" Zuko snapped. "You better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." He said jabbing Jee in the chest with two fingers.

"What do _you_ know about respect?!" Jee countered and Ling smacked her forehead while Iroh made a gesture for him not to say another word. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hardworking crew, to your humble bodyguard, to your esteemed uncle, makes it seem like you know _nothing_ about respect!" Now Iroh was the one rubbing his temples and all Ling could focus on was how the man had called her humble. _That's a new one._ "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled _prince_?" Jee spat the word like it was acid on his tongue, Ling blinked not believing what she just heard, and now Iroh was the one who smacked his forehead.

Zuko, who had been facing away from them and who had also not said a word, slowly turned around and got into a fighting stance. Jee followed suit and soon they inching towards each other. Ling tensed, ready to knock out both sides if need be.

"Easy now." Iroh said in a low warning tone walking over to the two, whose wrists were smoking against the others. He grabbed their wrists and lightly shoved the two away from each other but Ling didn't relax yet, waiting for one of them to bounce back and attack the other. "Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better." He said in the same tone but with a coy smirk on his face. Zuko and Jee however kept staring each other down. Jee was the first one to turn away and he headed back into the ship. Zuko, however, turned to face the bow.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship!" Zuko bit out.

Iroh walked up behind him and laid his hand upon his shoulder and gave Zuko a squeeze which Zuko rudely shoved off. Iroh looked as if someone had just kicked a puppy and Ling wondered if that were true in metaphorical terms.

Iroh turned and left, heading inside before the storm hit and that left Zuko and Ling on the deck by themselves. She made her way over to him and stopped just a foot from him but didn't sign anything. She just stood there letting him steam in his anger. He was literally steaming but she was only making jokes in her head.

Finally he turned to her with a pointed look. _**"Thought you might need some company. You want to talk about it?"**_ He sighed and shook his head. _**"Just a word of advice, if you keep on this path you **__**will**__** lose all of your allies and before you know it you'll just be all alone."**_

"Like you?" He said bitingly and his eyes went wide, realizing what he just said and that it proved Jee right, Ling just turned on her heel, leaving him truly alone on the deck. _Yes, just like me,_ she thought bitterly.

She walked through the door only to meet General Iroh seemingly waiting on her. "I thought you might need some company, my dear." She nodded her thanks and they walked together until they heard Jee's voice coming from below and Iroh made the sign that they should hang back for a second.

"I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?!" Jee was shouting, waving his arm around as if he were waving to a long lost friend. He and two other crew members were down there venting about Zuko, and Ling nor Iroh could blame them.

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh said, stepping out of the shadows, startling the men.

"General Iroh!" Jee exclaimed quickly getting to his feet. "We were just-"

"It's okay." Iroh cut him off, holding up a hand. "May I join you?"

"Of course, sir." Jee said quickly.

"Ling are you coming?" Iroh turned on the stairs and asked.

Jee eyed her with a frightened look and she shook her head, _**"I'm fine back here." **_She sat down with her legs dangling over the ramp and an arm wrapped around a support pole. Iroh just nodded and moved over to the group of men and sat down with them.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much." Iroh said leaning forward. "It was when he still had hair and no scar on his face…"

* * *

_ It was just another regular day at the palace for Iroh. He was heading to the war council meeting in a good mood but knew that it would be squashed when those stingy old men began to open their mouths about strategy and the like. What he didn't expect was his nephew outside of the chamber arguing with the guards posted there._

_ "Let me in." Zuko demanded and Iroh hurriedly stepped in._

_ "Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" He said taking his nephew's shoulders and spinning him to where they could see the other's face. _

_ "I want to go into the war chamber but the guards won't let me pass." His sentence came out rushed and his voice broke on the last word._

_ "You're not missing anything, trust me." Iroh said, trying to dissuade his nephew. "These meetings are dreadfully _boring_."_

_ "If I'm going to rule this nation one day," Zuko looked up at Iroh with a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Don't you think I should start learning as much as I can?"_

_ Iroh was at a loss for excuses, plus the fact that Zuko was looking at him as if all of his hope was hanging on him and Iroh sighed. "Very well, but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?" Iroh hadn't known at the time what a grave mistake he had made in letting his beloved nephew go in there._

_ "Thank you, Uncle." Zuko bowed and they walked through the curtains and into the war room. _

_ The meeting started and throughout the whole thing Zuko didn't say a word until the last plan was revealed. _

_ "The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here." An old general pointed to a spot on the map with a stick. "A fearsome battalion with their strongest earth-benders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the forty-first division." He said moving a piece representing the battalion onto the spot where the Earth Kingdom forces were._

_ "But the forty-first is entirely new recruits." Another General spoke up. "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" Iroh had honestly wondered the same thing._

_ The general with the stick smirked and Iroh knew he wasn't going to like this. "I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" _

_ Before Iroh could stop him Zuko was on his feet and yelling at the old general. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?!" All eyes were glaring daggers at Zuko and Iroh knew in that moment that whatever happened to Zuko, he could not save him this time._

* * *

"Zuko was right, you see." Iroh said, and during the story everyone had scooted closer to Iroh. Ling was even on the edge of her seat but refused to get up and she hugged the pole tighter. "But it was not his place to speak out and there were…dire consequences." Iroh stroked his beard and Ling knew he probably relived that day every time he saw Zuko. She could hear the sadness in his voice as he recounted his story and knew that Zuko was still hurting from it.

She had been so curious before but now after all this time waiting she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of it knowing that it had something to do with her past and hopefully Iroh wouldn't say anything about that. One thing was for sure though, she had never thought of Zuko in a pitying way and if she could help it she would make sure she didn't at the end of the story.

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting," Iroh continued on. "The Fire Lord became very angry with him." _More like furious, _Ling countered in her head. "He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect and there was only one way to resolve this." Iroh looked down and again sadness covered his tone.

"Agni Kai." Jee supplied and Iroh nodded. "A fire duel."

"That is right. Zuko looked up on the old general he had insulted and declared he was not afraid, but Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plans but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

* * *

_Iroh was horrified at what Zuko had done and the Fire Lord was infuriated so that no one could see his face in the flames surrounding his throne. "Prince Zuko!" His voice rang over the crackle of the fire and throughout the whole room. "You have disrespected one of the most highly regarded generals in my war room. You will have to make this right. You will duel an Agni Kai tomorrow at noon." The flames were almost licking the ceiling by now._

_ Zuko turned to the old general and proclaimed that he was not afraid and would beat the military man and prove that his plan was wrong. The Fire Lord immediately dismissed the meeting and Iroh basically dragged Zuko out by the elbow and didn't say a word until they were away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears._

_ "Zuko, do you realize what you have done?!" Iroh whispered harshly, making Zuko flinch._

_ "I'm sorry, Uncle, but it was just wrong and I couldn't stand to let all those people die for nothing." _

_ "I know, my nephew, but now you have to fight in an Agni Kai and you must win. Do you understand?" Iroh took him by both shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. He didn't tell him he would have to duel his father because it would surely psych him out completely and Iroh would _not_ be able to handle that._

_ "Yes, Uncle." Zuko sounded defeated and Iroh sent him off to bed so that he would be well rested for the day to come. Iroh, himself however, could not stop thinking about all the possibilities that could happen should Zuko win or lose._

_Iroh awoke early and set about to getting his mind in working order and hoped and prayed to all the spirits that Zuko would win, and if not that the Fire Lord would have mercy on him._

_ After all that was done it was around the time that the duel would start and Iroh made his way to the arena. It was nice and had plenty of seating and looked as if it was created just the other day. It was on a risen dais and had a trench around it that was about Zuko's height._

_Iroh took his seat behind Azula who greeted him. "Good morning, Uncle. A lovely day for an Agni Kai isn't it." She asked smirking and Iroh knew that she was enjoying this far too much._

_"A lovely day for tea as well." Iroh countered and Azula clicked her tongue and turned around in her seat. Iroh sighed and a bell chimed, signalling the start of the match._

_ Zuko walked on first and took the kneeling stance that was part of the opening. When he heard his opponent come in Zuko turned and Iroh saw him freeze up with a look of absolute horror on his face. Zuko immediately fell to his knees and begged his father not to make him do this but his father wasn't listening._

_ "Please, Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko pleaded with his head hung in a submissive way but it seemed to enrage his father even further._

_ "You will fight for your honor!" The combination of his words and tone left no room for Zuko to argue but he did it anyways._

_ Zuko bowed so low to the ground that his nose was almost touching it. "Please. I meant you no disrespect, I am your loyal son."_

_ "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai's voice was low and calm but Iroh knew better than that. This was the beginning of the end and all Iroh could do was sit there and watch. Zuko refused to fight which made his father all the more angrier, if that were even possible. "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!" Iroh looked away but he could hear the fire crackle out from the Fire Lord's fist and Zuko's scream of agony and he almost screamed out, himself. The smell of burnt flesh was everywhere and Iroh was almost sick right there._

_ Everyone cleared out and Iroh had rushed his nephew to the palace doctors but the wound was too deep and Ozai's fire had cauterized it and all they could do was put a salve on it and bandaged it. They didn't have a problem with this because the poor boy had passed out from the pain on the way there._

* * *

General Iroh finished his story and everyone was silent for a minute. Ling sat in the dark trying not to curl in on herself because she knew that a day before the war meeting Zuko had angered the Fire Lord and it was all her fault. Iroh was not the only one to blame for what happened and Zuko had only been trying to defend her and look what it got him. She renewed her resolve to make sure that Zuko never found out who exactly she was because she was too ashamed to face him. Especially after what she caused.

Jee was the one to break the silence. "I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident."

"It was no accident." Iroh said angrily. "After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness and as punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only _then_, could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed." Jee spoke the one thought of the whole group, including Ling. She felt that they all understood Zuko a bit more now. "Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

"Things will never return to normal." Iroh corrected and Ling felt as if he were talking about her as well. "But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope." She felt bad but knew that she couldn't let the Avatar fall into Zuko's hands no matter what. The war needed to end and the Avatar was the key to doing it, it wasn't just about her anymore, she could see that now and when the time came she would do what she needed to do.

Before anyone could say another word a loud _crack_ rocked the ship and they all knew the ship had been struck by lightning. They all got up and ran to see what had been hit forgetting about their stools and drinks. Ling followed after and they all ran out on the deck meeting Zuko there. One could hardly see anything in this weather. The rain was a stinging pounding needle of wetness that drenched them in not even ten seconds. "Where were we hit?" Zuko had to shout to be heard over the roar of the wind and sea.

"I don't know." Jee shouted back and everyone was having a hard time keeping their balance with the ship tossing and water spilling over the sides.

"Look!" Iroh yelled and pointed to something on the tower and only when Ling squinted could she see it was a man. It was the Helmsman! Zuko and Jee took off to go help the poor guy while Ling worriedly watched them climb up the metal ladder. "Ling!" Iroh yelled and she turned just in time to see two lightning bolts headed their way. One was headed toward the bow of the ship while the other was heading towards the ladder Zuko and Jee were climbing.

She didn't hesitate when she thrust her own lightning, with her right arm, at the bolt and then channeled it like General Iroh had taught her with her left arm and into the sea. She came out looking a lot like General Iroh. Both of their clothes were a little scorched and their hair was sticking up in all directions crackling with left over electricity. She didn't have time to laugh it off because she saw the helmsman's grip slip and he went plummeting down…until Zuko caught him and handed him off to Jee.

They safely managed to climb down and one of the other crew members helped the dazed helmsman inside. Just then the Avatar flew right above their ship and Jee asked Zuko what he wanted to do and Zuko surprised them all by saying, "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh wasted no time in explaining how it was the safest spot for now. She didn't know who was steering but they apparently had the same idea or saw Iroh pointing because before she knew it they were headed to what looked like calm waters and she, plus the whole crew, breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to Zuko and Iroh and began to sign. _**"We made it."**_ And for good measure she drew a smiley face in the air.

Iroh smiled but Zuko stared at the ground. "Ling, Uncle, I'm sorry."

Iroh spoke for them both. "Your apology is accepted." Iroh said before heading inside. And again the Avatar flew right over the ship but Zuko made no move or order to pursue him and again he surprised the crew.

Everyone had made their way back inside and Ling couldn't stop herself from tapping Zuko's shoulder. _**"I'm sorry."**_ Zuko looked at her dumbfounded.

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong." Zuko stared down at her but she refused to meet his gaze.

_**"Maybe you'll find out in the future but just know that I am sorry."**_ She left him like that and headed to her room for a nice change of clothes and a nice hot shower. She didn't know if he would ever find out in the future and if he did, she didn't want to think about what he would say or do or think about her. She fell asleep on her bed only to be awoken by a nightmare and decided to see if it had stopped raining.

It had and she was grateful she was alone because she turned her back to the helm and pulled down her mask for the first time in what felt like forever and breathed the ocean's scent. She replaced the mask and moved over to the railing and sat there in thought, looking out over the beautiful scene in front of her.

The clouds were still there but some sun rays managed to break through and shine upon the water, making it sparkle and glisten. She sat there for minutes, hours, days, she couldn't tell but she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a throat clear behind her and turned to see Zuko. "Uncle said to fetch you for dinner." She nodded but realized that he wasn't going anywhere until she did so she sighed and hopped down the short distance between the deck and the railing and motioned for Zuko to lead the way. She wished it was always this calm and beautiful in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Hey guys, sooooo this chapter was a beast to write but I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 11

_Ling stood in front of Avatar Roku. She realized she was back in the Spirit World in some kind of meadow that was amazingly green. The amount of green could've blinded her but it was overlapped with other wonderful colorful flowers with different shades of pinks, oranges, reds, blues, and the like. She took in her surroundings with a weary eye. While Avatar Roku was in his robes she was in her daily outfit minus the mask hiding half of her face but oddly enough she was barefoot and enjoyed the feel of the spirit grass tickling her feet._

_ "Why am I here, Avatar Roku?" Ling asked and her voice echoed softly._

_ "Because, very soon you will need to help the Avatar once again and keep him on the path laid out for him." Roku said, his voice old and scratchy but full of wisdom._

_ "Do you mean that I will join him? Because surely there must be someone else better suited than I." Ling knew she would only be able to teach the Avatar the basics, she wasn't really teacher material to begin with._

_ "That, my child, is up to you. Whether you join him or you go about a different path is all up to you. I will be proud either way." Roku was so calm that it unnerved Ling._

_ "What would you do?" She asked, knowing that she might not get a direct answer and she was right._

_ "It is not what I would do, but I would do what is right." He said with a twinkle in his eye and Ling had the urge to punch the old Avatar._

_ "You know how much I hate it when you do that." Ling said with a smirk and Avatar Roku smiled back at her. She couldn't hold herself back anymore and she ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could. "The past few years have sucked, you know? I'm so glad I got to see you again."_

_ "As am I, child, as am I." Roku smiled and hugged her back. "Avatar Aang knows, by the way." _

_ Ling let go and looked up at her mentor. "Knows what exactly?" She said dangerously. Only a select few knew about her past and she wanted to keep it that way._

_ "Do not worry, I didn't tell him __that__. I told him that you were a friend and that he could count on you to help him in the future. Thank you, by the way, for helping him thus far."_

_ "I won't always be able to help him, you know." A statement, not a question._

_ "You will if you join him." Roku countered and she knew that he was right and just sighed. "You will have that choice soon enough."_

_ "How did you bring me here in the first place?" She had just thought of that and was now very curious. _

_ "I sent my dragon and pull your spirit from your body as you slept." Roku said matter-of-factly. _

_ "I see. I guess I should get back to my body so it doesn't wither away to nothing, right?" She poked him in the chest and he chuckled._

_ They hugged again and soon she was spirited away back to her body knowing what she had to do when the time came._

* * *

Ling sat up in bed and smiled then frowned. She had enjoyed seeing her old mentor but she was apprehensive about how he had hinted that she would possibly join the Avatar soon. Sure she had helped him, but joining him? She wasn't sure she could do that but Avatar Roku had said something along the lines of "having the choice soon enough". She filed the thought in the back of her mind for later. She wondered what time it was and got out of bed and pulled on a light robe over her light nightclothes and her mask. Not bothering to care about shoes she stepped outside her room and noticed that no one was in the hall. _Must be too early or really late,_ she thought to herself as she walked the halls heading toward the door that led to the tower.

She stepped out of the door and was greeted with cold metal on her feet and a full moon hanging straight ahead of her in the sky. _Must be early morning_. She didn't feel like climbing on top of the tower, instead she sat on the railing with her feet swinging back and forth and her arms bracing her on both sides. She felt the wind whip at her unkempt hair and internally groaned, knowing the mess she was going to have to untangle later. This moment was a rare moment since she had been on the prince's ship that she let her long hair go unbound. She sighed and closed her eyes in satisfaction as the chilly wind caressed her face.

She missed moments like these, when she would sit on a roof and be able to look out over the hustle and bustle of the city. When she could pretend that she didn't exist and people wouldn't look on her with pity. How she wished…she shook herself of the rest of the thought. No. She wouldn't go back to that. Once the war was over she would be able to travel or live peacefully in a village for the rest of her life and she would be alone just like she wanted. Just like she _always_ wanted.

She stared out at the vast beautiful sea and sighed again. She decided to go back to bed and get some rest before daybreak and the day that was ahead, hoping that Zuko would be in a good mood for once, but she wouldn't bet on it.

* * *

She was on top of the tower the wind whipping her braid behind her, when the giant warship approached and three men climbed down to their ship. She immediately got down and went into the helm to find Zuko planning with Jee and General Iroh playing pai sho with one of the crew mates. Everyone looked at her as she entered the room.

_**"I don't know whose ship that is but three men just came off."**_ She reported before anyone could greet her.

"Thank you, Ling. Do you know what they want?" Iroh asked since Zuko appeared to be, literally, steaming. She shook her head and he sighed. "That is unfortunate but we will find out very soon." She nodded and not even five minutes later the three men were ushered into the room. The tension was so thick that someone could have cut it with a knife.

The leader, Ling guessed by how he was the first one in, took out a scroll from the back of his sash and held it out for everyone to see. On it was a picture of the Avatar drawn out like a wanted poster. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported to Admiral Zhao." The leader of the group told Zuko, not caring to address the others in the room.

Ling almost physically balked at Zhao becoming an Admiral so fast. She wondered if he had a personal vendetta against Zuko since he was now searching for the Avatar. Did he want Zuko to remain banished or did he just want the fame and glory all to himself? All these thoughts and more raced through Ling's head.

"Zhao has been promoted?" Iroh asked, never one to miss a beat. "Well, good for him." He drawled but Ling could tell that this made Iroh uneasy. He moved a piece on the pai sho board and the crew member playing him smacked his forehead with his hand while Iroh grinned like a mischievous kid.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao." Zuko said darkly with his arms crossed. "Now, get off my ship and let us pass." Now he had a threatening aura surrounding him.

The leader of the group was unfazed by this and calmly but firmly replied, "Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

Zuko's face twisted into a sneer before he yelled for the men to get off the ship. The men, probably seeing that they wouldn't be able to reason with the prince, abruptly turned on their heels and left.

"Excellent!" Iroh exclaimed as he won his game. "I take the pot. But you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again." Iroh was now grinning like mad, knowing there was no way that they would ever be able to beat him. They took the bait and started another game. Ling laughed quietly to herself.

She walked up to Zuko who had been silent and staring out of the window since the men left, brooding. _**"You okay?"**_ She asked when he turned to look at her.

"Yeah." He whispered.

_**"You can't let Zhao get to you like that. He who anger's you, controls you."**_

"Heh, you sound just like Uncle. Did he tell you that?" Zuko said and Ling noticed that he had visibly relaxed a little.

She shook her head. _**"No, an old mentor of mine."**_ She stared out the window, not wanting to think of what had happened last night.

"Hmm." Zuko hummed in acknowledgement and Ling left him to his thoughts and went to join Iroh at the pai sho table, already knowing who the winner would be. Zuko left and no one tried to talk to or stop him from going. Now that everyone knew about what the Avatar meant to Zuko, they knew this must be pretty upsetting for the young prince and Ling watched him go, wishing there was something that she could do for him.

When the game was done there had not been any sign of Zuko and it had been close to an hour and the crew was starting to worry. Iroh picked himself up off the ground and Ling in turn followed. She followed Iroh out and they climbed down to find Zuko on the deck in his sparring clothes which consisted of loose black pants, a long dark red sleeveless shirt, and a pair of lightweight black boots. He was going over some forms while throwing fireballs to let out his frustrations. Iroh went ahead but Ling stayed near the door, knowing that they needed a moment.

She could still hear them when Iroh asked Zuko if everything was okay and when he didn't get a reply he continued. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order." Iroh had his hands tucked in his sleeves and was shuffling toward his nephew.

Zuko looked over his shoulder with a harsh look in place that stopped Iroh from advancing any further. "I don't care what they do."

"Don't give up hope just yet." Iroh encouraged. "You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

Zuko turned and Ling was taken aback by how Zuko was full on displaying his emotions. She could see the dread and despair written all over his face and for a second Ling thought he was going to let a tear slip. "How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar!" He turned away from his uncle looking out at the vast sea as Ling had done last night. "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all." His voice broke on the last word and his shoulders slumped as if he had a massive weight on them. Which he basically did but neither Ling nor Iroh made any move to get near him.

Iroh went back inside the ship and Ling went up to her tower so as to make sure he didn't hurt himself in the process of letting off some of his anger. It was dusk and the sky was painted a myriad of browns and grays. Only when the sun fully disappeared did Ling hop down and go to her room to try to meditate with some candles.

She hadn't even been sitting for ten minutes when there was an impatient rapping at her door. She pulled her mask up and made her way to the door. She pulled it open and was somewhat surprised to see Zuko standing there with a determined look in his eyes. "I need your help." He said before she could sign anything and she looked out into the hall to make sure no one was there and let him in. She shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

_**"What do you need my help with?"**_ She didn't know what to think but the look in his eyes gave her the idea that she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. She took in his appearance which loosely resembled hers and raised a brow. He had on a loose black outfit and the light boots from earlier, along with a head covering that only had an oval for his face. Yu dao swords were strapped to his back as well.

"I just did some recon and found out that the Avatar has been captured by Zhao." He bit out and Ling's eyes grew wide as she immediately knew what he was going to ask.

_**"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Are you out of your mind, Zuko?! Do you know how many guards are going to be guarding the Avatar? This is suicide!" **_She signed furiously as if she were yelling.

"I know!" Zuko replied harshly. "I can't let Zhao have him though. I'm letting him win if I don't do anything." His shoulders slumped and Ling let out a long sigh.

_**"You know, we are technically committing treason if we do this. If I get caught I'm blaming this all on you."**_ She signed a let a smirk touch her eyes and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said and she blinked a few times not knowing if she heard correctly.

_**"But first, we'll have to hide our faces. You, most definitely. Do you have a mask?"**_ She asked cutting him off before he could do or say anything else.

"Yeah I have one, but why do you need one? Half your face is covered anyways." Zuko stated perplexed at her wanting to wear another mask.

_**"Good. And I need a mask that covers my whole face because Zhao has already seen me as I am right now and would instantly recognize me and know what was going on. And yes I already have a mask for that. And before you ask, you don't want to know why I have it."**_ She crossed the room and pulled out a dark purple full face mask with gray outlining the eyes, nose, and lips, that was supposed some type of Spirit she hadn't met, from underneath her bed. _**"It won't reflect the light, if that's what you're worried about."**_ She signed, knowing that it was exactly that because he huffed and crossed his arms. _**"One more thing."**_

"What is it?" Zuko asked and Ling could tell that he was about to explode and the only thing keeping him there was his slowly deteriorating will. She rolled her eyes at him.

_**"Do you have any extra clothes? My outfit basically screams that I'm a female and that too, will set Zhao off."**_ She could tell that Zuko saw her point and told her that he'd be back in a few minutes and quickly but quietly left her room. She flung herself down on her bed and told herself over and over that this was a bad idea but she couldn't let Zuko go alone.

Zuko returned and didn't even knock this time but walked right in and Ling sat up on her bed. Zuko tossed her the clothes and she went to her bathroom to change. Only when she turned the lock in the door did she realize that her and Zuko alone in a room together was against Fire Nation propriety and she almost laughed to herself. They were breaking all kinds of rules tonight.

She emerged out of the bathroom with her mask still in place but with Zuko's clothes covering her instead of her own. She used Zuko's extra head covering to conceal her hair. His clothes were a little big but weren't too loose or anything like that. "You might want to bring your clothes just in case." He said and she packed a small bag in a flash. She grabbed her purple mask and Zuko, who had been sitting on her bed stood up and muttered a "let's go", and out they went into the night.

* * *

They managed to make it to the fortress without anyone noticing that they were gone and were now hiding in the bushes about three hundred feet from the fortress. They had used a small-boat and had had to paddle it a little when they got close to shore and hid it behind some rocks to conceal it. They saw their opportunity when a wagon came by and silently attached themselves to the bottom of it by rolling underneath it at just the right moment. They glanced at each other, Ling with her purple mask and Zuko with his blue spirit one, and nodded that they were okay. The wagon stopped just outside the gate and Ling knew that they would have to be quick if they wanted to avoid detection by the guards.

An all clear was given and a light, _most likely a torch or fire-bender,_ was making its way around the wagon. It started on the left side then went to the back to check the cargo and that's when they moved. Zuko was out first and then Ling followed suit and they jumped in the back just in time because the guard checked under the wagon just then. He gave an "all clear" and they entered the fortress.

While guards were standing around doing nothing the two made their way out of the wagon and up some stairs leading to a lookout tower that, luckily, no guards were in. Ling glance around and saw that the courtyard had become full of the fortresses men and women who seemed to be awaiting something. She didn't have to wait for long to wonder what was going on because as soon as they reached the top she heard Zhao's booming voice and both her and Zuko tensed thinking they had been caught. But he was addressing the assembly and not them and they continued on their way with Zuko leading.

They made it to the other side of the wall and Zuko pulled out some rope that Ling hadn't known he had and they scaled down the wall without so much as a sound. She noticed where Zuko wanted to go and vehemently shook her head but Zuko signed that it was the only to go undetected. _**"There must be another way other than the sewers. I can smell it all the way from here."**_

Zuko shook his head and jumped in without a backwards glance. _Freaking jerk,_ she mentally muttered to herself and followed him down. She was glad that he couldn't see her facial expression because she was making faces at him that would surely make him mad. They ran about ten feet and stopped when they had to wiggle through some bars and continued onward, toward the Avatar.

She was wondering how exactly Zuko knew the layout of the fortress but quickly remembered that he had said that he had done some recon before he had gone to get her. She learned that he actually didn't know the layout of the inside of the building because after several wrong turns they ran into a guard and had to beat him senseless. No fire-bending was the unspoken rule and they both knew that.

Ling looked around the corner of their hallway and knew that they had found the Avatar's room because four guards were stationed outside of it. Unfortunately, a guard rounded into them from the opposite side but Zuko was able to take care of him and as a scare tactic he threw the guards helmet down the hall. Ling ducked around the corner and signed to Zuko that one guard was coming and they got ready to ambush him.

They pounced on him just as he cleared the corner and was only able to get one measly fireball out before they gagged him and tied him up to the ceiling with some chains that Zuko had found. Two more were sent and Ling stood at the other end of the hallway behind the defeated guard while Zuko jumped and held himself on the ceiling. Zuko quickly tied one up and while the other was distracted Ling pounced on him and took the other end of the chain, tied and gagged him as well.

They ran out into the hallway and saw the main guard about to sound an alarm. Ling quickly pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at the horn knocking it from the guard's hands. She sidestepped and allowed Zuko to take the lead again. The guard lifted a fist of fire which Zuko doused with a water bucket and knocked the guard's feet out from under him causing him to land on his head and thus, knock him out.

Ling hurriedly searched for the keys and after five seconds, pulled them out and handed them to Zuko. He unlocked the door and held it open for Ling to follow him through then shut it quietly. Ling stood guard at the door while Zuko took out his swords and swung them towards the Avatar causing the Avatar to yell and Ling to want to beat both of them. The yelling ceased and she glanced back to see that the Avatar was free and they were heading her way.

"Who are you?" The Avatar questioned. "What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" _What does it look like smart one?_ Ling sarcastically questioned in her mind. Her and Zuko ignored him and moved to go out the door while Zuko made a motion for the Avatar to follow. "I'll take that as a yes." The Avatar said before joining them. Ling motioned to Zuko if she should knock out the young Avatar but he shook his head and continued on. She didn't use sign language because the Avatar would have known as well.

They were halfway down the hall when the Avatar stopped and tried to catch some frogs for spirits only knew why. Zuko gave an impatient sigh and tugged the loudly protesting Avatar away from the frogs. "My friends need to suck on those frogs!" he yelled and Ling had to stop herself from strangling him.

They led the Avatar back the way they had gone and ended up back in the sewers. Unfortunately now, the assembly was over and there were guards posted all over the place. They wouldn't be able to sneak out like they had hoped and Ling almost groaned at the thought. They snuck to another drain and Zuko took a look around and motioned that it was safe to climb out there. Zuko climbed out first followed by the Avatar and then Ling.

They spotted the rope that they had used to climb down and Zuko pushed the Avatar up first with Zuko then Ling following after. _Why am I always the last one?_ She furiously thought to herself. They managed to get half way when the alarm went off and she gritted her teeth to keep from yelling in frustration. They were spotted and their rope was cut and the Avatar saved them from their fall by air-bending and Ling was actually glad for the first time that they hadn't knocked the Avatar out when they had the chance.

Zuko took out his swords and pointed to a gate and immediately they were running towards said gate when Zhao started yelling at the guards and sentries to close the gates.

"Stay close to me!" The Avatar practically ordered and they both complied. The Avatar managed to blow away the few guards that tried to stop them and kept running forward. Zuko and Ling, however, were caught by a second wave of guards and began to fight. Ling took possession of a guards spear and was using it to beat them back but more just kept coming. She knew they wouldn't be able to keep this up for long and then they would be captured and that would be the end of it all. She tried not to think about that as she hit a guard on his temple with the blunt end of her spear.

Ling blinked when all the guards around her and Zuko disappeared and then the Avatar launched Zuko up onto the wall and without warning, sent her right after him. Zuko caught her effortlessly and she was once again glad that he couldn't see her face because it was red, as she was both mad and embarrassed about him having to catch her like a damsel in distress. He quickly put her down and they stood back to back as more guards and sentries surrounded them only for the Avatar to pluck Zuko and Ling out of the circle with just his legs and Ling dropped her staff. _How strong exactly are this kid's legs_, Ling was sure that her legs would've fallen off.

Ling managed to shift around until she was on the Avatar's back and only Zuko was the only one being held by the Avatar's legs. They were almost there without difficulty until the soldiers on the ground began throwing their spears and Zuko had to block them.

They safely made it to the second wall and all tumbled down to the ground. They were up immediately and began fighting the guards once more. Both Ling and Zuko barely got a hit in when the Avatar used his air-bending to send the guards flying. But now they were using bamboo ladders to get to them and all three had to fight the guards advancing towards them. The Avatar blew all the guards down his ladder then Ling's and then Zuko's. He grabbed the now empty ladders and motioned for Ling to follow him. He handed her one and then Zuko.

"Here, take this!" He said as he jumped on Zuko's ladder and was moving away from the wall. Ling followed suit and jumped on Zuko's back with one of the ladders in her hand. She understood the Avatar's plan now, they were going to use the ladders to "walk" across the distance from their wall to the next one.

As they were falling Zuko handed his ladder down and Ling handed hers to Zuko. Zuko handed down Ling's ladder and they were almost there when the ladder was lit on fire from below. The fire greedily ate up the bamboo and they all knew in that moment that they would have to jump, Ling hoped they would all be able to make it. They jumped and the Avatar missed the ledge but Zuko, who was on the Avatar's back, managed to grab it but his grip slipped and then Ling, who was on Zuko's back, caught it but couldn't hold the weight of herself and the other two and they plunged to the ground.

They landed in a heap and Ling was glad that her ribs had healed. They were already surrounded by the time they got up and Ling and Zuko took a defensive stance. The guards however sent a jet of fire at them and the Avatar turned them around to disperse it with his air-bending.

"Wait! Hold your fire!" She saw Zhao coming up to them and immediately reached for a knife. "The Avatar must be captured alive!" He yelled and Zuko took the momentary pause as an opportunity to cross his swords in front of the Avatar's neck that would decapitate him in one swift move. Ling stood behind Zuko because she didn't know what else to do.

With a scowl on his face Zhao ordered the men to open the gate.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" A man, possibly the commander of the fortress questioned Zhao.

"Let them out." Zhao commanded in a tone that held venom within it. "Now!" He growled, behind her mask, Ling was full on gloating.

They shuffled out with Zuko's swords still dangerously close to the Avatar's neck. They were out on the main road now and Ling was getting nervous. They wouldn't let the go that easily so what was Zhao planning? She kept glancing back at the tree line and hoped that they reached it soon. It seemed that Zuko, too, was nervous because he kept glancing back as well. They were at the crossroad half way to the tree line when Ling heard the sound of a bow string twine and then a second later a ping as Zuko fell back. "Zuko." She whispered and immediately covered her mouth and turned to the Avatar to see if he had heard her. He hadn't and he seemed to be in his own little world because Zuko's scar was now visible as the arrow had tilted Zuko's mask.

The Avatar threw up a dust cloud and Ling got ready to fight as she heard men running towards them. "Avatar." She said, and she turned around just in time to see the Avatar remove Zuko's mask and gasp in shock or horror. She wasn't sure. "Avatar." She whispered harshly again and got his attention this time. "You run and I'll take care of them and Zuko, got it?" The Avatar didn't say anything and turned and ran away from them. Ling sighed, she knew she would probably be caught. She was tired and in no condition to fight anymore but if the Avatar could get away and end this war, it was worth it.

The Avatar returned, much to her dismay and joy. "I couldn't leave you two." He said and grabbed Zuko up by one arm and Ling moved to grab him by the other. She tucked his mask into her shirt and they sped toward the tree line, hoping the fire-benders wouldn't be able to go after them. They didn't but they still ran for a while, deeper and deeper into the forest until Ling couldn't run anymore. The Avatar laid Zuko down on a patch of leaves and whirled on Ling. "You want to tell me exactly what's going on here?!" He practically yelled.

Ling removed both her full mask and her half mask and took the head covering off and held a finger to her lips. "Shh, or they'll hear you and we'll have to move again." She motioned for him to follow her and they walked about twenty paces away from where Zuko was. "For one, this was all his idea," she said pointing to Zuko and the Avatar's eyes grew wide, "and for two, he couldn't let Zhao be the one to capture you."

"What's your name?" The Avatar questioned her.

"For now, it is Ling, I will tell you my real name when the time comes."

"Can I trust you?" He asked and she knew he wanted to believe that he could because Avatar Roku had told her that he told this Avatar that he could.

"If that's what Avatar Roku said, don't you think you should trust him?" She countered and knew she had him beat.

"Yeah, so um…Ling, why are you with someone like him?" He asked shifting and Ling knew that he was probably scared out of his wits.

"I owe him for saving my life, but know this Avatar-"

"Aang. My name is Aang." He said looking up at her with hopeful eyes and she felt herself soften a bit.

She smile down at him and said, "Ok Aang, know this, you can trust me but if Zuko does catch you I won't be able to get you out, you will have to do that yourself, but I can lead you out like I did when Zuko caught you in that Water Tribe village. And by the way, myself neither the guards could stop laughing when you took down Zuko and his helmet landed on his royal behind." The Avatar looked at her and then they both began laughing.

"Yeah, that was great." He agreed and Ling felt like this kid could be a younger brother to her in the near future. "So," he said sobering up a little, "Avatar Roku told me that I could trust you but how is it that you know him?"

"A few years ago I fell into the Spirit World by mistake and Avatar Roku found me and taught me fire-bending techniques. And yeah I know you can't bend in the spirit world but Avatar Roku described it so perfectly that when I returned I was able to learn it right then and there."

"I see, so that's why he said I could trust you back at the temple." She only nodded to this.

"One more thing," He looked at her expectantly, "Zuko believes that I'm a mute, so please, pass it on to your friends and remember if Zuko captures you, you have to get out on your own. Now, I'm going to go to sleep and you need to as well because I know you probably have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow and if Zuko says anything about me…I passed out from exhaustion. Goodnight and I hope to see you again under friendlier circumstances." She turned to go.

"Hey, wait." The Avatar called after her and she turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Thank you, for saving Katara during the fight with the pirates. She told us what you did and thank you for that." She nodded and slipped her half mask back up and put Zuko's mask next to him then laid down on the opposite side of the clearing from Zuko and immediately she was out.

* * *

She was woken up by the soft sunlight filtering in through the shade that the trees provided but she wasn't ready to get up. Everything came crashing down on her from the other night and she felt even more exhausted than she had a second ago. She heard rustling and a small groan from the other side of the clearing and knew that Zuko was awake and acted like she was still asleep.

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?" The Avatar's voice carried through the clearing and she could hear the sadness in his voice. "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon, the two of us would get in and out of so much trouble together." The sadness turned into longing. "He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you." _Must be talking to Zuko_, Ling hoped that somehow Zuko could accept the Avatar's friendship and take down his tyrant father. "If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends too?" The hope in his voice was enough to make Ling hope just a little that it would get through Zuko's thick skull.

That didn't last long because she heard and felt the heat of the fire that Zuko released at the Avatar and wanted to beat him senseless but remained still, acting as if she were asleep. She heard the Avatar jumping from tree to tree and inwardly smiled that he got away. She heard Zuko making his way over to her and felt a hand gently shaking her shoulder. Since he didn't know she had been awake she acted like she was surprised and got into a defensive stance and relaxed when she "realized" that it was only Zuko.

"We need to get back." He said and he picked up his mask and waited for her to get up. She stretched and picked her dark purple mask up and hid it in her shirt and looked to Zuko to tell him that she was ready.

_**"So, where's the Avatar?"**_ Ling asked, acting like she didn't know what had just happened.

"He got away. Why didn't you tie him up or anything?" Zuko asked but she could see that he wasn't too angry about it.

_**"We were trying to carry you after you were knocked out,"**_ Zuko winced at that, **_"and I guess I fell or something, I don't know, the Avatar possibly knocked me out or something but that's the last thing I remember, us running and carrying you through the woods."_**

"Can you make it back okay?" Zuko asked concern marring his brow and Ling rolled her eyes.

_**"Of course I can."**_ She smirked. **_"The question is, can you make it back okay?"_**

Zuko gave an indignant snort and held his head high as he left the clearing and Ling had to catch herself before she let out the full blown laughter that was threatening to spill out of her mouth. "Well, are you coming or not?" Zuko yelled over his shoulder with a smirk.

**_"Yes, yes, I'm coming Mr. Royal Impatient Pants."_** Ling signed and ran to catch up with Zuko and they both left the clearing in a better mood.

They made their way back to the small-boat without seeing a single soldier or guard or sentry and for that they were both glad. They pushed the small-boat out from behind some rocks and made their way back to the ship. Both were still exhausted from the night before and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the ship. They hooked a chain from the ship to the small-boat that drew them into the storage part of the ship. Zuko had changed in the interior of the small-boat into his armor and Ling had changed when he was done. She was glad that he had told her to bring her clothes, just in case. Their moods had sobered up on the way back to the ship and both felt as if they were dragging one hundred bricks around and the only thing that could get rid of them were their beds.

The walked out into the morning sun and saw Iroh sitting on the deck with a tsungi horn and a knowing look in his eyes. "Where have you been Prince Zuko, Ling? You two missed music night!" He said it as if it were a sin and Ling saw that he had the ugly statue from the pirate's ship positioned in front of him. "Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Was Zuko's reply and Iroh looked at Ling with a questioning look.

By chance, Iroh was alone on the deck and so Ling didn't bother with using sign language. "I'll tell you all about it after I get some sleep but you have to promise you won't tell him I told you, no matter what."

"Very well, my dear. You look exhausted, go get some sleep."

"I plan on it, sir." Was all she said before following Zuko's lead and heading into the ship where a nice comfy bed was beckoning to her. She could faintly hear Iroh playing the tsungi horn as she left him.

She checked her room as fast as she could and laid down on her bed. _Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day_, was her last thought before she was sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Hey guys, new chapter is up and I hope you enjoy**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 12

Ling couldn't stop thinking about what the young Avatar had said to Zuko; she had told General Iroh everything, of course, and the old man seemed to take it all in stride. If there wasn't a war going on, could they have been friends? She liked to think so. Zuko hadn't told her about it and it didn't seem like he would anytime soon. So now she was stuck on her tower with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company while Zuko practiced forms on the deck below. _How mad would he be if he knew that I had learned fire-bending from Avatar Roku, I wonder,_ she entertained the idea that he would be livid but refrained from telling him. Her bending was on par with a fully recognized master but her _control_ over the force of _power_ she used was not and that's why she meditated every day. She hoped to find the reason soon because it was irritating her.

She heard one of the crew members shout, "Land ho!" and stood up on the tower to get a good view point. The port looked lively but small, she didn't care as long as her feet touched solid earth soon. She knew that they couldn't bypass this port because they were running low on supplies and that meant that she would be able to explore and stretch her legs and be on land for more than an hour.

From what she could see, they were about thirty minutes out and she and Iroh would have a whole day to explore and Zuko wouldn't really have a say in it. She almost squealed with joy but managed to keep it in.

She had forgotten that she was standing on the tower instead of just sitting on it until General Iroh yelled at her to be careful. She smiled even though he couldn't see it and signed that she was fine. He called her down for an early lunch. She climbed down the ladder and ran to stand in front of him. When she stopped in front of him he had a big smile on his face. _**"Planning your next shopping trip?"**_ She asked and her shoulder's shook with laughter.

He laughed and clutched his belly, "Well, how did you come to that conclusion?"

_**"In the past, when you've wanted to go shopping you always get a glint in your eye that says that you will stop at nothing until you are satisfied."**_ She signed and Iroh just laughed again knowing she was right. They walked to the cafeteria in comfortable silence and there, she bid Iroh farewell.

She had just turned the corner when she bumped into a body. She stopped and looked up, stiffening when she saw that it was Zuko's body that she had run into. She hurriedly backed up a few steps and signed with one hand that she was sorry. Zuko looked at her for a second and then and sighed. She cocked her head to the side, confused about his behavior. _**"What's wrong?"**_ She signed with one hand again.

Zuko grabbed her by the arm, not too hard, and led her away from the cafeteria. He let go of her when they were away from everyone and just stood on the other side of the hall looking at his feet. The dim glow of the hallway seemed to emphasize the worry lines on his face. Ling's curiosity got the best of her, _**"Zuko, what's going on?"**_ As soon as she signed the last word a horrible thought came to the forefront of her mind. What if he knew? What if he finally put all the pieces together and he knew? Would he have her arrested? Send her to Ozai? Or would he punish her, himself and _then_ send her to Ozai? She doubted Iroh would be able to intervene and she just hoped that Zuko got it over with quickly because the silence was killing her.

"Thank you." He said and she almost fell flat on her face, but he wasn't done. "Thank you for helping me when you didn't have to. When it was out of the range of your job description. We both could've been captured or killed and…just thank you." Zuko said staring at the floor while Ling was trying to figure out if she heard him right or not.

She let out a small knowing smile, grateful that he couldn't see it and shoved her bowl into his hands. _**"Next time you get a crazy idea like that"**_, she signed and he looked at her apprehensively, probably thinking that she was going to 'yell' at him, _**"Please knock yourself out, but know that I didn't do it against my wishes. It was fun to make some trouble for Zhao. I don't know what happened between you two in the past but since I first met him, when we were getting our ship repaired, I didn't like him. There's something off about him. You know what I mean?"**_ She knew she was probably babbling in a way but didn't care. Zuko obviously didn't like him, so she didn't see the harm in voicing her opinion to him.

Zuko gave her a small smile and nodded his head but she wasn't done just yet. _**"So, what exactly happened between you two?"**_ She knew she would probably never get another chance to corner him like this and it was finally his turn to squirm and let her know just exactly who they were dealing with.

Zuko scratched the back of his bald head in a nervous fashion and let out a humorless chuckle. "I was wondering when you would ask. I can't _believe_ you've waited this long, either it slipped your mind or you have an abundant amount of patience." It was actually a bit of both but she wouldn't tell him that. She made a sweeping motion with her hand for him to continue. Zuko's arm dropped to his side and though his face was passive, his voice held all the venom in the world. "Zhao is a snake. He will do anything he can to make it to the top and he doesn't care who he destroys on the way. If we meet him again be very careful and don't let your guard down for one second. Do you understand?"

Ling was shocked to say the least. She didn't know what to say to that so she just nodded. She had no words. She had always assumed since she first met him, that Zhao was not the friendly type but to have Zuko say that aloud and with as much venom and hate as he had, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had done to Zuko or anyone else in the past. _**"I'll take that into account if we ever see him again. Thank you, Zuko."**_ She signed and it was Zuko's turn to be curious.

"For what?" He asked, yeah the warning would surely help her in the future if they met Zhao but he never told her what she wanted to know.

_**"For sparing me the details and for worrying about me. It's nice to know and be reminded that someone cares about me."**_ She signed and Zuko gave her a sympathetic look.

"You're welcome, I guess." Zuko said at a loss for words. "Um…your food is probably cold by now." He handed the bowl back to her and she laughed at the absurdity of his comment.

_**"No worries. There are perks to being a fire-bender, you know?"**_ She smiled to where it showed in her eyes, took her bowl from him and stepped around him, leaving him to his thoughts.

She went to her room and ate quickly, not noticing what she was eating, and hurriedly returned the bowl to the cafeteria and ran out onto the deck just as they pulled up to the dock. She couldn't help the joy filled jump that launched her into the air as she met General Iroh next to the ramp. "I see that you are in good spirits, my dear." Iroh said with a chuckle. She nodded and turned when she heard the metal door open and saw that Zuko had come strolling out. "Listen up, men," he said not acknowledging that Ling wasn't a man but it didn't bother her. When she had first come aboard the ship she had tried to get him to say 'men _and_ woman' or 'men and lady' but he would always forget, whether it was on purpose or not was still to be debated on. She had given up after three months. "We are only here for supplies." He stared pointedly at his uncle, who looked away bashfully. "We will leave tomorrow morning with the tide. Dismissed." And with that everyone set about their various tasks.

Ling took Iroh's arm and together, the two tried to sneak off but Zuko caught up to them and put an arm on each of their shoulders causing them to freeze mid-step. "And where do you think you two are going, hmm?"

"Heh heh, just getting supplies, Prince Zuko." Iroh said nervously. Zuko wasn't buying it.

"Please don't turn this into one of your many shopping sprees, Uncle." Zuko exasperatedly asked, knowing he would never be able to win against the formidable Dragon of the West.

"Why don't you join us, Prince Zuko? It could very well ease your mind." Iroh asked, conspiratorially wiggling his eyebrows.

"No thank you, Uncle, I need to ask around about the Avatar."

"Suit yourself." Iroh shrugged and started down the ramp with Ling in tow. "Come, my dear, we will have to make do without my nephew." Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's antics and went to the right while they continued forward.

Iroh dragged Ling all over the medium sized market until Ling felt that her legs couldn't take it anymore. She was tired but happy. Helping General Iroh shop was actually kind of fun. She was used to getting what she needed and quickly leaving after. Iroh, on the other hand, loved to check everything out before he made a decision and as tiring as it was, he made it fun. He would pester the merchants for a discount and point out any blemishes in order to get that discount. In the end, Iroh always won a discount and Ling couldn't help but laugh at the poor frustrated merchants.

This time, however, they only needed about five crew members to carry the old man's purchases instead of the _whole_ crew. Zuko was nowhere to be found during this time and everyone was glad because no one wanted to deal with an irate Zuko when the day was so good.

Everyone met for dinner and with one last look Ling left the noisy and boisterous cafeteria. All the men had seemed in a good mood and were laughing and joking with one another and Ling stood around the corner listening to them with a small sad smile upon her face. It had been years since she was in such company and now that she was so close she was still so far and wasn't able to partake in such an indulgence. She felt something wet run down her cheek and realized that a single tear had escaped her right eye and wiped it away angrily with the back of her hand and shook her head. She berated herself for being weak and angrily walked away towards her room, her good day now ruined.

She didn't expect to, literally, bump into Zuko _again_ and signed a quick apology and left him standing there with a puzzled look on his face. She made it to her room and slammed the door shut. She had no appetite to eat now but knew she needed the food to keep up her energy. She set the food and drink down on her small wooden table and checked her room hoping for a fight for once. She was usually able to control her emotions and actions! Why was this time different? She didn't have an answer and that made her even angrier. Then she had to bump into Zuko and instead of him yelling at her like she expected, he had just stood there looking as if he could see right through her and _that_ unnerved her.

She forced herself to eat and decided to take the bowl down later in the night after the crew went to sleep. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, not Cook, not Zuko, not Iroh, not _anyone_. She pushed herself up and proceeded to shower to pass the time. She didn't know how long she was in there and didn't care. As soon as she had stepped in, her mind had gone gloriously blank and she believed that she even forgot her name at one point.

After she stepped out and dressed she made her way back to cafeteria, glad that everyone seemed to be asleep and those that weren't, were nowhere in sight. She peered into the kitchen to see that Cook seemed as if he were sound asleep with his head on the counter and his lower half resting on a stool. She crept in quietly and laid her bowl in the sink, thanking the Spirits that she didn't make a sound. She decided to go meditate on her tower and hoped that no one saw her until she was already up there and that they knew not to mess with her.

She seemed to be lucky tonight because she met no one on the way there and instead of meditating she decided to watch the clouds play hide-and-go-seek with the stars. She laid down on her back with her arms crossed under her head and her ankles crossed as well. She played a game that she had made up, when she had lived at the palace as a servant girl, called Name the Cloud. She would try to figure out if a cloud was a spirit or an animal and then name it accordingly.

It was normally better to play with another person but the only person she had ever played it with was dead, so she played by herself, thinking of what _he_ would've said about a certain cloud here and there. She felt a bittersweet smile creep onto her face and wanted to scream. She wanted to scream until _he _was alive again, until her parents were alive again, until her lungs gave out, until the war was over, whichever came first. She hadn't felt like this in _years_ and she knew there was nothing she could do. That was the worst thing for her, knowing, knowing that she could do nothing but work from the shadows. She wished she could talk to Avatar Roku again and it only frustrated her more knowing that she couldn't.

She didn't know what came over her but she was suddenly on her feet and a stream of lightning came out of her right hand and flew into the night. She stared at her hand in shock and electricity crackled all around her. She had never lost control like that. Ever. She looked over her shoulder at the port to see of anyone had noticed and predictably no one was out. She then laid down on her stomach and looked over the ship and it was the same as the port. No one had seen and if they had, no one seemed to care. She flipped onto her back once more and was no longer in the mood to play Name the Cloud. She was content to not think of anything and just watch the clouds to cover the stars only to uncover them a few seconds later.

* * *

She jerked awake and saw that the moon's position had changed. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she knew that if she didn't want sore muscles it was best to not sleep on a metal roof. She jumped onto the balcony and startled a shadow that was leaning against the wall. Her instincts took over and she slammed her body into the shadow causing it to hit the metal door with a grunt. She crouched low taking out a long thin knife from her boot and held it up to the shadow's face and wrapped a hand around their throat and squeezed. "I yield!" It managed to croak out but Ling wasn't budging. "Spirits, Ling, I yield." Zuko practically yelled in her face and she immediately let go. Zuko was bent over with his hands on his knees while he was gasping for breath.

_**"Oh, I'm so sorry Zuko! I didn't know it was you!"**_ She signed as fast as she could.

"Remind me to never sneak up on you." Zuko rasped after a few seconds rubbing his throat.

_**"Sorry, again."**_ She signed dejectedly and slipped the knife back into her boot.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't let you know that I was here."

_**"Why **__**are**__** you here anyways?"**_ She hoped that he had not seen her cry, Spirits, if he had she was….she didn't know what she was going to do but she knew that she would freak out.

"Couldn't sleep and then I saw a mysterious lightning bolt and came to check it out." He said matter-of-factly. "Why are you here?"

She decided to humor him, she wasn't in any mood now to fight. _**"Couldn't sleep."**_ It was partially the truth. She wasn't going to tell him anything else.

"Bad dreams?" He questioned.

_**"Nope. Sleep just eluded me tonight."**_ She told him as she leaned on the railing and he seemed to accept this explanation. _**"Were you having bad dreams as well? Is that why you can't sleep?"**_ She knew she might be overstepping her boundaries but she wanted to know.

"No. Just like you, sleep eluded me." He said, staring out into the vast expanse of bluish black ocean.

_**"Racing thoughts?"**_ She offered and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, and I take it that it was the same for you?" She nodded and they stood looking out over the ocean in a rare comfortable silence.

Ling was the one to 'break' the silence. _**"Is your throat okay? I don't know if it'll bruise but I **__**do**__** know that hot tea and honey will help with any soreness that you might have later on."**_

Zuko let out a small chuckle that turned into a small coughing fit. "I think-" he cleared his throat. "I think that would be best." He made to move to the door and Ling followed him. He held the door open for her which was a very un-Zuko like thing for him to do and Ling didn't know what to think about that. She thanked him and went through the door.

They arrived at the cafeteria to see that Cook had gone to bed and that they were free to roam the kitchen. The kitchen was small but spacious and was always kept in pristine condition. Cook was somewhat of a clean freak. "Don't use Uncle's tea, he'll know as soon as he lays eyes on it in the morning and I'm pretty sure no one wants him to go around interrogating the crew." His voice broke on the last word and she nodded, knowing full well that Iroh would probably do just that. "Found the tea." Zuko whispered and a second later Ling found the honey. Together they made a small pot of tea and she poured a cup for Zuko and he poured the honey into it. "So what is so embarrassing that you have to cover it up? I can't think of anything else more embarrassing than this." He pointed to his scar and Ling stiffened then hopped up on the counter.

_**"It's not that it's embarrassing,"**_ she signed after a tense moment, _**"it's more along the lines of; the person that I couldn't stand the most, who tortured me day in and day out, hurt me and I do not wish to look upon it every day."**_ It was partially true. The part that the person whom she couldn't stand had given it to her was true but the other part was not. When the time came for her to rid herself of her mask she would wear it like a battle scar, because technically it was, to show that she could not be defeated so easily. Zuko didn't need to question why she couldn't speak because Iroh had taken care of that for her.

"Sorry if that was a little personal." Zuko looked somewhat ashamed that he had asked something so personal but Ling brushed it off like it meant nothing.

_**"You didn't know and you were curious. What's the story about yours?"**_ She brazenly asked and it was his turn to stiffen.

"It was given to me to teach me a lesson, that's all I wish to say about it." Zuko said, his voice hardening and Ling noted how he didn't say _who_ gave it to him or what the lesson was. She already knew, of course, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

_**"I'm sorry."**_ Was all she could say and she jumped down from her perch. She laid a hand upon his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, he didn't shake it off like she thought he would. _**"No one should be taught a lesson like that."**_ She hoped that he knew she wasn't pitying him but sympathizing with him. She left him like that. Standing in the kitchen sipping honey tea and mulling over what she had told him. She headed back to her room knowing that tomorrow they would act as if nothing had happened and everything would be back to normal and that was just the way they liked it.

* * *

Ling was meditating on top of the tower before they left out to sea. After last night she decided to vigorously meditate in order to find out why she had lost control like that. The answer wasn't coming to her but she felt a good calm that she hadn't felt in about a month and she was satisfied with just that. She stood up and stretched and was jolted to the left when a giant fuzzy rodent _thing_ made its way onto the deck. The _thing_ was mostly brown but had a black stripe down the middle and a giant snout with sharp rows of teeth.

A woman, who was riding the animal, wore in a dress so red that it looked black, with slits on both sides, boots the same color, and belts decorating the outfit. She had a dragon tattoo on her shoulders. Ling also noticed that the woman had her hair in a half-up, half-down style and a skull motif holding her high bun in place. Ling recognized her as a bounty hunter and immediately tensed. There was no other reason for a bounty hunter to be here other than to arrest her.

The men that were on the deck instantly backed up and Zuko came charging out with Iroh hot on his heels. The woman seemed unfazed by any of this and urged her creature forward. "Get back! We're after a stowaway."

"There are no stowaways on _my _ship." Zuko argued back, loud enough for Ling to hear, but the woman wasn't even listening. Her creature tore one of the metal panels off of the deck and a skinny Earth Kingdom man climbed out and tried to run. Where to? Ling didn't know. He didn't get very far, though, the creature spit out it's tongue and hit the man in the shoulder and he instantly froze up and hit the ground on his side. Ling jumped onto the balcony and slid down the ladder to stand next to Iroh.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko breathed out in amazement and Ling relaxed. The bounty hunter was after someone else and not her.

"Only temporarily." The woman said hefting the man onto her shoulder. "The toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." She said walking towards the giant fur ball.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked angrily. Ling speculated that he was probably embarrassed that he got caught with a stowaway right under his nose.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." The woman said patting the animal. Ling finally took stock of the woman and realized that she was actually very pretty. He attitude radiated an air of confidence that could rival Ling's at times.

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh said smiling as the woman took her catch and disappeared. Ling noted the gleam in his eyes and rolled her eyes. "Very impressed." He drawled. Zuko and Ling just gave him a disgusted look, but he didn't notice.

"Why was there a stowaway on my ship?" Zuko angrily asked the crew who immediately had something better to do than be interrogated by the prince, leaving only Ling and Iroh standing on the deck with him. "Well?"

"Prince Zuko, we are not night guards and that man could've slipped past the guards since most everyone sleeps at night." Iroh said, trying to placate his nephew. It worked and Zuko let out a harsh huff of steam.

_**"So now that we're okay, I'm going to go get something to eat. Later."**_ Ling said and whirled when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Whoa there, my dear," Iroh said, placing his large hand over her fist that was in front of Zuko's face. She signed a quick apology. "Now what were you going to say, Prince Zuko?"

"Well-um-I'm sorry, Ling, I forgot about your reflexes." Zuko somewhat stuttered out. Ling just brushed it off and motioned for Zuko to continue. If Iroh wouldn't have interfered, she feared that she would have punched Zuko in the face and _that_ would not have ended well. "I have an idea. Both of you meet me in my quarters after you eat lunch." They both nodded and all went to the cafeteria to get some food.

* * *

After lunch, Ling made her way to Zuko's quarters and was fighting the blush that threatened to crawl up her neck, the whole way there. She had only been to his quarters once before and that was when he had fallen off of a mountain trail and had gotten a jagged cut on his leg. She had bandaged and carried him, with assistance from his uncle, the whole way back to the ship and had laid him on his bed. The doctor had made her watch over him the whole night to see if the wound would get infected and when Zuko woke that morning, it was awkward to say the least.

She knocked on his door and his uncle answered it. He let her in and she closed the door and leaned against it while Iroh settled back down in his spot across from Zuko. _**"Well, what's this great plan that you've got?"**_ she didn't mean for it to come out as jerky as it did but she wasn't going to take it back now. Zuko just gave her an annoyed look but replaced it a second later with a serious expression.

"You remember the water tribe girl traveling with the Avatar and how I have her necklace, right?" Zuko questioned and both of them nodded waiting for him to continue. "What if we use it to track them with that shirshu thing?"

"Brilliant idea, Prince Zuko." Iroh said as he stroked his beard.

_**"One problem."**_ Ling signed, earning their attention and she silenced Zuko before he could bite off an angry retort. _**"You don't know where the bounty hunter lady is."**_

"Excellent point, Ling." Iroh said and Zuko let a hurt look spread across his face for a second before replacing it with the serious one again.

"Why don't we just ask around? She doesn't seem like one to hide from the public eye." Zuko countered and Ling knew she was beat so she acquiesced to the prince.

"Then it's settled." Iroh said. "We should leave now so that we won't lose her." The gleam in his eyes was back and Ling shuddered with disgust.

_**"You better be ready to barter. Bounty hunters don't hunt for free nor for cheap."**_ Ling warned and together, they walked out of the room and off the ship.

* * *

After asking around for hours they finally the lady at a bar/tavern. Ling was immediately apprehensive about going in but didn't 'voice' it out loud. She just hoped no one of Earth Kingdom authority was here undercover because that could spell disaster for them all.

Zuko was the first to enter and Ling wanted to kick him in his head when he shoved the people aside and called them filth. Iroh just shook his head. "He means no offense. I'm certain you bath regularly." Ling didn't sign or say anything as she passed the people who looked ready to jump them at any time.

The inside of the tavern was huge, big enough for two levels on which drunken men leaned on precariously without any fear of their well-being. The lighting gave off a dim greenish glow which seem to add more flair to the tavern. The bar was to the left of the place and stretched a whole wall. All kinds of drinks were lined up on three shelves that were low enough for the bartender to reach. The odor wasn't as bad as Ling would've thought but it was still strong enough to make her crinkle her nose.

Zuko found the woman in the middle of it all which really didn't surprise any of them. "I need to talk to you." Zuko demanded. The lady was arm wrestling a man twice her size and didn't seem to be straining in the least.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends," She drawled. "Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy. Oh, and let's not forget Silent Girl." Zuko looked as if he were going to fight her right there while Iroh laughed.

The woman threw the man's arm down and collected her winnings. "Your beast trashed my ship! You have to pay me back!" Zuko's voice was rising to a yell.

"Aww, I'd love to help you out but I'm a little short on money." She smiled innocently, her tone dropping down a notch to sound sultry. "Drinks on me!" She called to the tavern.

She lifted a cup to her lips and Zuko caught her arm before it reached its destination. "Money isn't what I had in mind." She gave him a disgusted look but Ling could tell that she was curious. She just hoped it wasn't taken in the wrong way.

They walked outside and the woman leaned against her shirshu and introduced herself as June. Ling felt that it fit her well. June was a strong name in the Earth Kingdom and she had already seen the evidence of what the woman in front of her could do. The three didn't introduce themselves, not seeing the point when she already had nicknames picked out for them and didn't seem to be relenting on that any time soon.

Zuko held up the necklace. "I need you to find someone."

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you? No wonder Silent Girl over there hasn't said anything. She's jealous." June brushed off some imaginary dirt and Ling fingered the blade attached to her hip.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with."

June just shrugged and said, "Whatever you say." She clearly didn't believe his story.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for." Zuko said.

"Tch, forget it." June spit out as she climbed onto her shirshu.

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh said hurriedly and Ling wanted to smack him.

This statement made June turn around and eye him. "Make it _your_ weight and we got a deal." June said poking him in the chest.

Iroh laughed out a "you got it" as June took the necklace from Zuko and told them to get on her shirshu. Ling didn't want to but seeing as there was no way around it she hesitantly climbed on and ended up behind Zuko. The shirshu sped off, giving them all but June whiplash.

Ling tried to stay awake but she felt her eyelids closing against her will. She jerked herself awake long enough to hear an amused snort from Zuko and him telling her to get some rest. _Yeah, because that isn't hard while riding a giant rodent, _Ling thought sardonically. Still she leaned her forehead on Zuko's back and drifted off into a _very_ light sleep.

* * *

When Ling woke up she didn't know where she was but then everything came rushing back to her when she spied June over Zuko's shoulder. They were deep into the Earth Kingdom now and she hoped they didn't meet any earth-benders at all. She noticed that they were close to the fort that they had liberated the Avatar from and she wasn't the only one. In front of her, Zuko stilled and tensed, looking around at the surrounding woods prepared for a surprise attack but they kept going and he finally relaxed.

They came upon a medicine woman who looked like she was a little out of her mind. She was completely calm when she saw the four strangers riding an even stranger beast. She casually asked them if they were 'out for a bit of fresh air'.

"We're looking for someone." Zuko deadpanned, leaning off to the side of the shirshu.

The woman was completely unperturbed. "I hope it's not Myuki. Myuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?" the woman asked her white cat that was standing beside her. The cat meowed and backed away.

"The Avatar's been through here." June said. "Let's keep moving." With that she cracked her whip and the shirshu took off.

Their next stop was a village that was below a volcano. Ling wondered at the absurdity of building any kind of settlement below a volcano and then remembered that Avatar Roku built his temple on _top _of a volcano. _Guess it's not just a Fire Nation thing,_ she thought and wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. That is, until Zuko jumped down and thrust the necklace in front of the shirshu and it almost it him with it's tongue. He spun out of the way and yelled at the creature to 'watch it' while everyone else, including Ling, laughed at him.

"Aww, he likes you." June said mockingly.

Ling noticed that an old fortune teller was hitting on Iroh by offering to tell him his fortune with a glint in her eyes and she almost gagged.

Iroh chuckled and replied with, "At my age, there is really only one big surprise left and I'll just as soon leave it a mystery." He was kind in turning down the old fortune teller and she seemed to take it in stride. They left behind the village to continue their hunt and Ling desperately wanted off of the shirshu. She was tired of getting whiplash.

They arrived at an abbey, startling the life out of some nuns but didn't linger long. June said that they were close and urged her animal forward. Ling silently cried out for joy at the prospect of getting off the blasted beast. She didn't understand how none of the others were able to ride like this, she was better suited to walking, not riding.

They finally caught up to the siblings that traveled with the Avatar but the Avatar himself, was nowhere in sight. They cornered them along a mud wall.

"So this is your girlfriend." June stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Ling's hand itched toward the blade in her boot. "No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you."

Zuko jumped down and marched towards the girl. "Where is he?" A note of desperation was in his voice. "Where's the Avatar?"

The girl's brother, Banshee Boy; as Ling liked to call him, stepped in front of his sister. "We split up. He's long gone."

Ling could see Zuko's face turn a few shades of red. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Banshee Boy smirked. "Pretty stupid." Ling snorted and heard a chuckle from General Iroh as well. "Run!" He yelled grabbing his sister and trying to make a break for it only to be stopped by the shirshu's paralyzing tongue.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko questioned.

The shirshu moved forward sniffing the air. "It's seeking a different sent. Perhaps something the Avatar held." As she said this, something came loose from Banshee Boy's bag and rolled onto the forest floor. The shirshu smelled it and turned towards where they had just come from. Zuko hauled the two water tribe teens onto the back of the shirshu and the raced back towards the abbey.

They barged in through the earlier damaged doors and the shirshu started going in a circle, trying to pick up the Avatar's trail. "What's it doing?! It's just going in a circle!" Zuko said frustrated and Ling was about to sign that he needed to practice some patience when the Avatar came swooping down from the sky. The shirshu reared itself on its hind legs to try to catch them and threw them all off in the process.

Ling managed to pick herself up off the ground just as Zuko took off towards the Avatar. Ling motioned to the sisters to help her get the siblings out of the way and they came rushing over, giving her curious glances the whole time. Ling saw Zuko taking on the Avatar and decided to sit tight since she didn't want to be in the way. And she really didn't feel like fighting at the moment.

She watched as they parried and dodged each other's blows and elemental bending. It was truly a sight to behold and Ling was mesmerized by it. By the controlled chaos that it brought about. The two finally managed to land a hit on the other at the same time and caused a great explosion in the middle of the courtyard, throwing both onto an opposite rooftop.

Zuko was faster to get up and made it way over, jumping from one roof to another, to the Avatar with a huge jet of flame in hand and sent it towards the Avatar in a sweeping arc. The kid dodged and blew Zuko back into the building and Ling made her way to Zuko. He eyed her and shook his head, a message to not interfere and Ling walked back to her position by the siblings. When she returned they were covered in debris and she cleaned it off of them.

"So, Aang told us what was going on." Banshee Boy said and Ling looked around hoping that no one was around them.

Ling sighed. "Okay, and?" She didn't mean for it to come out harshly but unfortunately it did. The boy didn't seem affected by it.

"Thank you. He told us everything about what you did for him and though we don't understand why you're helping a guy like _that_, we're grateful that you've been helping us out. Especially when you freed my sister during the fight with the pirates." She could tell that the boy was sincere and didn't know what to say to that.

Finally she looked at the siblings and said, "Maybe in time, I'll even join you. But first I have a debt to repay."

The siblings nodded in understanding and they all turned back to watch the fight. Maybe when she _did_ join them, she would know what it was like to have real friends for once. She smiled at the thought. She turned just in time to see the Avatar jump into a well and Zuko send a fireball down it. She groaned, _Aren't we supposed to capture him and __not__ kill him?_ She berated Zuko in her mind.

The well exploded as a tower of water rose out of it and Zuko was caught up in it. Ling laughed at the short tempered prince, making sure it was low enough that nobody heard it. Zuko got up and went to chase after the Avatar but was stopped by his bison, which was then stopped by the shirshu.

One of the sisters came out with an odd smelling perfume and held it up to the water tribe siblings. As soon as they smelled it they were able to move. _That's interesting,_ Ling thought to herself. "That thing sees with its nose. Let's give it something to look at." Banshee Boy said eyeing the jars of perfume surrounding them.

"The perfume?" A sister asked and Ling guessed that she was the superior of the abbey.

Ling got in a fighting stance and they looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You'll have to fight me since Zuko knows I'm over here. And please, don't do any lasting damage." They nodded and began to fight her. The water-bender girl flung a water whip at her while her brother tried to trip her. she dodged both easily and hoped this wasn't the best they could do. She skirted around them and as she went to attack she slipped and noticed that the girl, Katara, had turned some water on the ground to ice. She landed hard and knew she would have a bruise on her hip but it wouldn't be anything like her ribs. The next thing she knew, her feet were frozen to the ground. With a good jet of fire she broke free and charged them again.

This time the girl managed to fling her into a wall and she stayed down, hoping it was believable. With her down and out of the way the sisters and Banshee Boy toppled over huge jars of perfume while the girl bent it and doused the shirshu with it. The shirshu started to go crazy and hit Zuko and June with its tongue. Iroh moved to catch her and acted like he got hit with the shirshu's tongue as well. They fell to the ground with June on top of Iroh. "Time to get out of here Aang!" Katara yelled at the Avatar and all three hopped onto the Avatar's bison and flew off. The shirshu fled into the forest, leaving all four of them behind.

Ling let herself rest for a bit and then melted the ice that trapped her against the wall. She jumped down and made her way to Zuko. _**"So, what now?"**_ Ling asked.

Zuko gave her an annoyed look, which she returned in kind. "Think you could go after the shirshu? Because I obviously can't." he huffed out and Ling gave him an incredulous look.

_**"With that thing still going crazy in the forest, no thank you. What if I got paralyzed in the middle of the of nowhere?"**_ Ling felt like bopping him on the head.

"You'll only be paralyzed for an hour." Zuko said as blank faced as ever and Ling flicked him on the forehead. "Ow! I was just saying!"

_**"Looks like you're getting some feeling back, so now you can help me search for the beast." **_Ling smirked and knew she had him this time.

"Um…What is going on? I'm only getting half of the conversation. Did your new girl take a vow of silence or something?" June's annoyed voice cut through their conversation.

Both Ling and Zuko frowned but Iroh was the one to save them. "No. She was injured in an accident and cannot speak. She is able to sign though."

"Well, that doesn't really help me. Now, what were you two talking about that involved my shirshu?" June was getting on Ling's nerves.

"We were talking about who should go get your over sized rodent." Zuko angrily retorted back.

"It'll have to be me when the toxins wear off. My shirshu won't accept anyone but me tell it what to do." June said like she was disgusted with the idea of anyone but her touching her shirshu.

"Well, I guess that means that we'll have to wait right here until it either returns or the toxins wear off and we go fetch it." Iroh stated, looking as if he was content to stay right where he was. Ling rolled her eyes and sat down next to Zuko.

_**"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"**_ She squinted at him as if that would make all of his injuries appear.

If he could've shaken his head he probably would have. "No, not anywhere serious anyways. And you?"

_**"Just a bruise on my hip but it's nothing like my ribs were, so I'll be just fine."**_ She told him and bolstered herself up as if to show that she was fine and he chuckled to himself.

They waited for the toxins to wear off and in that time June's shirshu returned to her and the two who actually got hit stumbled shakily to it. Iroh tried to imitate them and to a point he was pretty good but a little overdramatic. They all climbed back on with June in the front, Iroh behind her, Zuko behind him, and Ling on the back.

The way back seemed as if it were much faster than when they had begun their initial journey. June dropped them off at the tavern and they slowly made their way back to the ship, all ready for a nice hot meal and a comfy bed. Ling couldn't wait and her bed seemed to be calling her. She would forget the meal and go straight to bed. She hadn't realized just how tired she would be from the long journey until she stepped foot on the ship and her bed was literally a few hundred yards away from her.

She bid the other's goodnight and retired to her room. Doing a quick inspection she stripped and showered as fast as she could and dressed in light night clothes. She dove under her covers as quick as she could and she was out before her head even hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Hey guys, new chapter is up and I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**Hope you enjoy:**

Chapter 13

It was getting colder. The days and the nights were getting more and more chilly. The wind would nip at the ears and nose, turning them red, it had yet to really bite but Ling knew it was coming soon. They had figured out the Avatar's flight path and had made a heading for the North Pole, home of the Northern Water Tribe. There was a reason they had stayed out of the war and survived for so long and it was that very reason that Ling was reluctant to go there. The Northern Water Tribe was where the most powerful water benders were and not only that but their size was just too massive to be called something as small as a tribe.

She was trying to think of a way to make Zuko wait and not chase the Avatar into the heart of the city but so far nothing was coming to her, once Zuko had his mind made up no one had a chance of stopping nor persuading him to do the opposite.

It had been about a week since they chased the Avatar down to the abbey and hardly anyone had said anything about the failed attempt. Everyone knew better, Ling included.

There hadn't been any sign of Zhao recently but that didn't stop Ling from looking over her shoulder at every port they visited. She had a feeling that he knew or at least had an inkling that her and Zuko had been the ones to free the Avatar. Zuko had never hidden his desperation from anyone when the Avatar was involved and desperation could make a person do just about anything. _E__specially_ when it came to a certain banished prince.

Since June, there hadn't really been any excitement. No shopping trips, only staying at a port for a few hours, and everyone on board had been in a somber mood for some reason. Ling figured it was because they finally had a real destination in mind and weren't able to actually go into the territory for fear of their lives.

Iroh tried to lighten things up a bit with little jokes and whining about his missed shopping trips and every now and then the crew would snicker when Zuko would lose it and give up the conversation/argument and storm out of whatever area he was in. Other than that, daily life was quite boring and Ling wanted to scream.

She spent the days meditating and practicing forms but never sparring with anyone for fear that she would take it a step too far. When she was in a mood like this she could be _very_ competitive and it wasn't good for anyone who fought her.

So instead of focusing on the present, she decided to focus on the future and the future choice she would have to make. Join the Avatar and stop the war or stay with Zuko and capture the Avatar and let the Fire Nation commit a mass genocide. The time would come when she would have to make a choice but she felt that this wasn't the _right_ time yet. Something bigger was going to happen soon and Ling just hoped she lived through it. Plus, she believed Avatar Roku would send her a sign of some sort, or at least...she hoped he would.

A voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see that night had fallen and that Zuko and the soldiers that went with him were back. They had docked at a port to get supplies and were to leave in the morning with the tide. Ling had opted to not go with them this time, knowing that Zuko would've been all business and no fun. Iroh had kept her company and together they had played pai sho for hours. Ling had only won twice but she felt that Iroh had let her win once and the other time was just pure luck. Still, it had been fun and they had talked about a lot of things and Ling recounted the whole tale of what had happened the night they rescued the Avatar.

She jumped down onto the balcony and slid down the ladder and stopped in front of Iroh. He chuckled to himself at her antics and together they both disappeared into the ship.

* * *

After a quick dinner, Ling was on the deck with Iroh and a few of the crew members. Tonight was Music Night and General Iroh had promised the crew that he would sing for a bit. Ling loved how he could make friends with anyone no matter who or what they were. Ling was standing in the shadows of the tower, watching the men set up a fire pit and a few seats. Music Night was going to be held on the deck, as General Iroh had proclaimed, because the night wasn't too cold nor too hot. It was just right.

General Iroh came out carrying a tsungi horn and helped set up the last few seats. The sun had set and everyone took their seats except General Iroh and two crewmembers. Lieutenant Jee began strumming on a pipa and the two members took up dancing stances. General Iroh cleared his throat and began singing. "Winter, spring, summer, and fall." Ling watched the two crewmembers as they danced. It was almost magical watching them take up a stance that didn't pertain to fighting but could be used in a fight.

The song took a different route than what Ling had expected. She had expected it to turn down the path of tales of harmony but instead it had turned down the path of love among the four seasons. She thought it was ridiculous but kept listening anyways.

It all ended when Zhao and two soldiers walked aboard the ship like he owned the world. She didn't know if Zhao saw her or if he just ignored her as he walked by and straight to General Iroh. She slipped a knife out of her right boot and held it behind her leg.

"Admiral Zhao!" Iroh exclaimed with his arms wide open as if he were greeting a long lost friend. "What a pleasant surprise. Tonight is music night and you are welcome to join in." A big smile was plastered to his face.

"Thank you but no." Zhao said politely but Ling could tell that something bad was about to happen. Nothing good came when Zhao was present. "I am here with orders from the Fire Lord to take every able bodied soldier in the Fire Nation."

The smile fell from Iroh's face, replaced by a stern expression. "I better go get Prince Zuko so as to be clear of what's going on." Zhao nodded and followed General Iroh into the ship. Ling came out of her hiding place and followed them. They left Zhao's two guards on the deck with the others which Ling thought was stupid of him. _Must be overly cocky about how good he is._

They made it to Zuko's room without anyone fighting and Zhao told them who he would be taking. To say that one could cut the tension with a knife would be the biggest understatement of the century. Iroh knocked and then entered and Zuko's voice drifted from the room. "For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn."

Iroh crossed his arms in front of him. "No, it's about our plans. There is a bit of a problem." Ling could just imagine the wheels in Zuko's head turning at the newfound information.

Zhao took it upon himself to enter the room without permission, a smug expression was etched on his face. "I'm taking your crew."

"What?!" Zuko's voice pitched.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao said as Ling leaned against the doorway, ready to jump in if a fight ensued. With Zuko being just a little shorter than Zhao, they were chin to nose but that didn't make the atmosphere any less tense.

"Uncle," Zuko said glancing at the person in question. "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone." Iroh told Zuko and hung his head. "Even the cook."

Zhao's expression didn't change. "Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar, but I can't have you getting in my way again."

Zuko lunged at Zhao but Iroh stopped him. He looked at Ling and she flashed her blade at him but he just shook his head. If she could stick her tongue out at him, she would. Zhao had started pacing around the room when his eyes fell on the pair of broadswords and everyone seemed to freeze.

Ling and Zuko quickly glanced at each other, both seeing the fear in the other's eyes. "I didn't know you were skilled in broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zhao said as he examined one that he had plucked off of the wall.

"I'm not." Zuko said, voice stern and Ling felt like applauding him for finally being able to act. "They're antiques, just decorative." Ling went from wanting to applaud Zuko to wanting to punch him because whenever he lied he wouldn't look a person in the eye, and he did just that.

She knew that Zhao knew Zuko was lying when he asked General Iroh if he knew about the Blue Spirit.

"Just rumors, I don't think he is real." General Iroh, of course, knew because Ling had told him herself what had happened on that night.

"Oh, he's real alright. He's a criminal and an enemy of the Fire Nation." He handed off the sword to General Iroh. "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up to him soon." Now _that_ sounded like a threat and Ling's guard was all the way up. Zhao turned around and looked as if he had never known Ling was standing there the whole time. Now she knew that he _hadn't_ seen her when he came aboard. "What about you? I could pay you double of what they're paying you now and it would help your nation immensely."

_**"Sorry but I don't have a nation to which I belong and I don't really care about the Avatar or the War in any way."**_ She signed with Iroh translating for her.

"Then why are you hunting the Avatar with him?" Zhao asked her, eyeing her suspiciously.

_**"It was convenient. Going to the North Pole and possibly dying for something that I don't care about is not convenient for me. My answer is, no, sir. Thank you but no."**_ She smirked behind her mask as Zhao's face twisted with rage for a second until he smoothed it out. Zuko looked a little smug as well but wiped it from his face when Zhao turned around to say goodbye.

"General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands. If you change your mind." Zhao added quickly before he left them all in standing in the middle of Zuko's room. When had he offered General Iroh to join? _Probably before I started following them._

Iroh breathed a sigh of relief while Ling leaned against the wall and Zuko sank down onto his bed. "Well, that was something." Iroh said to no one in particular.

_**"Indeed."**_ Ling signed.

"You know," Zuko said catching both her's and Iroh's attention. "You could've left with them, so why didn't you?"

_**"I'm a body guard, not an Avatar catcher. Especially when the North Pole is crawling with skilled water-benders. Besides, you guys don't see me as expendable but Zhao does. Why would I go with someone like that?"**_ Ling told him and Zuko let out a cruel chuckle but didn't say anything else.

Iroh approached her cautiously and she raised her brows at him. "You can put the blade away now, my dear." She looked down and realized that she, did indeed, still had the blade out and slipped it quickly back into her boot. She signed an apology and leaned back against the wall.

_**"So what now?"**_ Ling asked and Zuko huffed.

"There is nothing we can do now." Zuko snapped at her and she glared at him.

"Well I'm going to go oversee the...um...preparations." Iroh said as he backed out of the room.

_**"I'll be going with him."**_ Ling told Zuko and she hoped that his pillows would come alive and smother him. She didn't look back as they walked out of Zuko's room.

"He will come around in time." Iroh told her and she snorted.

"Fat chance of that." She muttered.

The men were almost done unloading personal affects and such, which wasn't saying much because no one other than Iroh really went shopping. Iroh assisted just to be nice and Ling lingered in the shadows keeping an eye on Zhao.

Before she knew it they were all walking away with Iroh telling them goodbye and good luck. She followed Iroh back into the ship and to Zuko's room, stopping just outside as Iroh leaned his head in. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko's voice bit out. She could just imagine him sulking on his bed and rolled her eyes.

"It is a good night for a walk. Why don't you join us?" General Iroh asked his nephew. "It would clear your head. Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." He came out looking like he wanted to be the one to smother his nephew now.

He didn't say anything as they walked down the hall, out onto the deck, and to the beach. Only when they got to the beach did General Iroh break the silence. "So, what is the real reason you didn't go with Zhao?"

Ling blinked and pulled down her mask. She sighed in content and gave him a sidelong look. "He's not to be trusted. Every time he's around I feel like there are snakes in the room ready to strike. Don't tell me that you haven't felt that way because I see how you watch him with caution."

Iroh nodded but didn't say anything else. "There is a storm brewing and it's not in the physical sense." He said after a while and Ling nodded. She had felt that something was coming ever since her and Zuko had ripped the Avatar from Zhao's clutches that night.

A loud BOOM like those of fireworks exploded in a brilliant shaft of light behind them. Horrific realization dawned on both of them at the same time and they sprinted back to the ship. Ling pulled up her mask as they raced to the edge of the docks. Iroh stood beside her in shock and looked as if he were going to cry. "Zuko." He whispered his nephew's name with so much pain that it made Ling's eyes twitch.

She scanned the water and almost missed the body of the Fire Nation prince. Without a word to General Iroh she dove in and swam as fast as she could to the sinking body. She managed to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him up to the surface. It was a bit of a struggle but she was able to get them to shallow water where General Iroh picked him up by his arm pits and pulled him the rest of the way.

Even though she was tired she pumped his chest until water came out and he was able to breathe without any rattling sounds. She laid on the sand next to him, arms spread wide, breathing in big gulps of air and reluctantly pulled her mask back on. Iroh stood looking out into the vast ocean with a gaze that could kill. Zuko moved a little and sat up slowly with a grimace. "Zhao. Pirates." Was all he had to say. They all knew it was his idea and now they knew that he had used the pirates that they had struck a temporary agreement with all that time ago.

"I have a plan but I don't think that you will like it." Iroh told them and they both looked at him, waiting for him to explain. "I will take Zhao's offer and Ling will be with me. Zuko, you will have to pose as a soldier because Zhao probably believes the pirates to be successful in their mission to assassinate you. We will all use Zhao to get to the North Pole but getting back is the trick, whether or not we have caught the Avatar." Ling immediately agreed to the plan, even though it went against what she wanted, but Zuko was a little hesitant.

"Zhao should pay for his crimes! He tried to kill Fire Nation royalty!" His voice was coming back and he was _using_ it. Ling slapped a hand over his mouth and held a finger to her lips. Zuko gave her a death glare but understood that there could still be people around.

"And who will the Fire Lord believe?" Iroh shot back and Zuko slumped down where he sat. "We will rest until daybreak and then I will go to him." Ling and Zuko nodded but she didn't move.

_**"Go on ahead, I'll catch up when I have the energy."**_ Ling told them and Iroh took off to find or make a shelter while Zuko stayed behind.

"Thanks." He said after a quiet moment.

_**"You're welcome."**_

"No. Thank you for staying and saving my life. You didn't have to."

_**"Zuko, we've known each other for almost two and a half years. I think that's sufficient enough time to be friends and help out said friends to keep the other from dying."**_ She put her hand on her heart and then touched his chest where his heart rested, trying to ignore the sinewy muscle there and how she thought she heard his breathing hitch. _**"Family is not in blood but in the heart. Don't forget that."**_ She was glad her mask was covering up the half of her face that was red. _**"Come on, before your uncle leaves us."**_ She stood up and held out her hand and he took it. Together they went to find his uncle.

* * *

Iroh sat in Zhao's war room on his ship that was decorated in Fire Nation flags and maps of the world. Ling leaned against the wall, ready to run if need be. They had hidden Zuko before they had come here. General Iroh did most of the talking since she "couldn't" talk. Zhao still had that smug look about his features and Ling wanted punch it off. Zhao poured tea for Iroh and seemed to have gotten the hint that she wasn't going to have any, so he didn't ask her.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko." Zhao said and Ling's hand longed to launch a knife through the man's head. "Just devastated."

Iroh bowed his head as if he were in mourning. "The Fire Lord will not be please when he learns who is responsible." Zhao's face flashed a faint trace of fright but it was gone in a second.

"You know who is behind the attack?" Zhao asked cautiously.

"Yes." Iroh said unwavering and Ling thought for a second that he was going to call Zhao out on it right then and there but he stuck to his plan. "Pirates! We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge."

Zhao smiled for a split second and Ling cracked her knuckles in front of her to tell Iroh and he nodded to her. "Do not worry about her, she just gets restless indoors." Iroh explained to Zhao who seemed to accept the answer.

"So," Zhao said, changing the subject. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes. I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your General." Iroh said it as if he truly meant it.

"What about her? Will she be joining the Fire Nation or will I have to drop her off somewhere?" Zhao asked, acknowledging her with a tilt of his head.

"She is still my acting body guard and goes where I go." Iroh said smoothly and Ling was glad that she didn't have to answer the question. Zhao accepted this with an understanding nod. "Well then, to the Fire Nation!"

"To Victory." Zhao echoed and they raised their cups to the ceiling.

They left the room a few minutes later just as a "soldier" came around the corner. Zuko stopped right beside her and Iroh. "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

Zuko removed the face plate to show bruises, slight burns, and scratches on his handsome face. "You didn't have to do this."

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup." Iroh grinned impishly.

"Thank you, Uncle, Ling." Zuko said as they heard the ships gears and engines start to turn.

"Someone's coming. Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck." They moved away from each other and walked to their respective rooms.

Zhao had allowed her to have her own room next to General Iroh but she wasn't trusting him in the slightest and would definitely check it over three maybe four times just to be sure.

Ling made it to her room and made good on searching every nook and cranny, every loose panel, even under her bed and all around the bathroom for anything out of place. Finally satisfied, she laid down on her bed and was about to remove her mask when a knock came from the door. She was glad that she always had her weapons on her since they would've been lost in the explosion. She pulled out a needle thin blade and held it behind her back as she opened the door. "Ling." Zuko said before he walked in and removed his face plate.

_**"Zuko! What are you doing here?!"**_ Ling was thoroughly confused.

Zuko spoke in a hushed whisper. "I can't be in a room aboard a ship and Uncle and I agreed to use the two rooms that were given to you two."

_**"Why doesn't he just tell me himself?"**_ Seriously though.

"Because Zhao pulled him into a war meeting." Zuko explained and Ling waited for him to continue. "He also told me to tell you to keep your distance from everyone on this ship and in the fleet, they'll all be on their guard around you and ready to arrest you in a split second if you try anything. Seems like Zhao doesn't trust you." She nodded showing that she understood.

_**"So where are you going to be staying?"**_ He'd said that he couldn't room aboard the ship, so where exactly was he going to be staying?

"Here and there." He shrugged. "Don't worry about me. As long as I don't get caught we'll all be fine."

_**"If you say so."**_

"Why are you always so stubborn?" Zuko asked and she laughed silently.

_**"Why are **__**you**__**?"**_ She countered and he let out a small chuckle. It was like how it used to be but only for a moment.

Zuko straightened. "I have to go. Be careful." He said as he disappeared out her door and she couldn't help the blush crawling up her neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Hey guys, new chapter is up and I hope you all enjoy :)**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**ENJOY:**

Chapter 14

Over the next few days, Ling made it a point to stay as far away from Zhao as possible. Granted, she had to tail General Iroh around, to keep up the appearance of her being his body guard, and that sometimes meant that she would have to come into contact with Zhao. Especially at war meetings. After the third day of her doing this, however, Iroh dismissed her from the war meetings because she made the planners nervous and fidgety. She was thankful for this because those grumpy old farts annoyed her and she always left the meetings with a horrible attitude.

Zuko was doing an excellent job of remaining inconspicuous which surprised Ling since he was the loud and demanding type. He would regularly sneak to her room so that he could eat, sleep, and take a shower if need be. The whole time he did this, she was on lookout duty. They also used her room to plan out a strategy but for the most part, Iroh was letting Zuko think of a plan. They all knew, though, that Iroh was using it as an excuse to see how Zuko was doing. No one said anything about it.

When Ling wasn't trailing Iroh or covering for Zuko she was on top of the tower on the ship. She only stayed up there for about thirty minutes a day because she would grow bored with looking at a coal/smoke covered sky instead of the brilliant blue that she was used to. She had come to the conclusion that once this was over, she was going to leave Zuko and Iroh behind if they didn't manage to capture the Avatar. If they did, she was going to free the Avatar and help him defeat the Fire Nation. She only hoped that Iroh would understand and forgive her. She knew she would be asking too much with Zuko doing the same. He would probably hate her and brand her a traitor for the rest of her life.

Zhao and Iroh stood on the balcony of the ship looking out over the water while Ling hung back by the door. Ling's hand itched to lodge a dagger in the back of the man's skull but she restrained herself for Zuko's and General Iroh's sake. Zhao only made it harder when he started talking. "This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh." Self-admiration was thick in his voice and Ling wondered if he was actually speaking to himself aloud until he addressed the old general. "Just think, centuries from now, people will study the Great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."

Iroh was quiet for a second but when he spoke up, Ling could hear the immense wisdom that he carried within him but often hid. "Be careful what you wish for, Admiral, history is not always kind to its subjects." Ling wanted to laugh because Zhao lost his composure for a second but not before her and Iroh saw. The old general managed to hide his tiny smirk.

"I suppose you speak from experience." Zhao countered cockily and the smirk dropped from Ling's face. "But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary _failure_ at Ba Sing Se."

Iroh dipped his head and stared straight ahead at Zhao's back. "I hope not, for your sake." _I hope it is, for everyone's sake_, Ling knew it was a horrible thought and couldn't bring herself to care.

Zhao, however, paid no attention to the comment. "Tell the captains to prepare for first strike."

Iroh obeyed the command and turned towards the doors and Ling was about to follow him in when Zhao called for her to stay. Iroh turned towards Ling and she nodded that she would be okay. He didn't seem convinced.

The door shut behind him and Ling turned to Zhao who had also turned around but hadn't moved an inch from his spot. Ling raised an eyebrow at him and he started forward. She braced herself for a fight and didn't relax even when he stopped five feet in front of her. "I would like to warn you." She waved her hand between them as if to say, "by all means go ahead", which seemed to infuriate him. He leaned down and whispered the next sentence. "If you have any thoughts about sabotaging this battle, just know that I will _not_ hesitate to kill you. And don't even _think_ about telling General Iroh because it will be your word against mine. A hand for hire versus a war hero. Just remember where you stand in the world, _girl_." _I hope I get to kill you soon_, she thought in defiance and imagined doing just that as she turned on her heel and left.

Iroh and Zuko were waiting for her around the corner and silently they walked to her room. "What did Zhao want?" Iroh asked as she shut the door.

_**"He threatened me."**_ Ling signed and both Iroh's and Zuko's jaws dropped.

"He what?" Iroh almost yelled if it hadn't been for Ling covering his mouth with a piece of cloth.

_**"Sorry but we can't make too much noise."**_Ling hurriedly signed and Iroh nodded, showing that it was alright.

"What did he say exactly?" Zuko asked and she sighed.

_**"He said that if I have any thoughts of messing up his 'great battle', he'd kill me."**_ She waited for another outburst from either one of the two men in her room but none came and she continued. _**"He also said that if I tell you-"**_ she pointed to General Iroh, _**"that it would be his word against mine, blah blah blah, and that I should remember my place."**_ She finished and both Zuko's and Iroh's faces were full of rage. _**"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."**_ She tried to placate them but it didn't work.

Iroh let out a sigh after a few moments of silence. "I guess we'll just have to trust that if he does decide to attack you then you'll be able to repel him."

_**"Trust me, I can. I saw the way he fought and I'll be seeing more of it. I'll be able to counter anything he throws my way."**_ She assured them and this time it worked because Zuko gave her a curt nod.

"I have to go. Zhao wants me to be there when we attack so that I can point out any cracks in their defense." Iroh told them and left.

Zuko left after a few awkward minutes and Ling was left to her own devices. She took inventory of how many throwing knives, thin-bladed daggers, regular daggers, and how much medicine she had. She had fifteen throwing knives, two thin-bladed daggers, two regular daggers, and not enough medicine. She sighed and set to work cleaning them all. She knew the battle had begun and didn't want to see any of it like she had when she traveled around the Earth Kingdom.

She thought up her plan and tweaked it here and there until she was satisfied. Kill Zhao and make sure that the Avatar and co., Zuko, and Iroh got away safely. As for her, she figured she would be able to hitch a ride with either the Avatar or Zuko and Iroh. If Zuko and Iroh weren't too upset with her, that is. She shoved all of the weapons back in hidden compartments in her clothes and the bag of medicine she had was secured in a tassel on her right hip.

Someone knocked on her door and she hesitantly rose to answer it. She slowly pulled it open and was surprised that General Iroh stood in a robe across from her with a stern expression in place. _**"Is something wrong?"**_ She asked and he just shook his head and made a sign for her to follow him. She silently did as she was told and followed him through twists and turns and finally they came upon Zuko dressed in an outfit much like her own but white with his back to them. There was a white boat that he was loading with some rope.

"If you are fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh said, talking about the Avatar.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." Zuko said a little harshly but Iroh let it roll off of him.

Iroh sighed and stepped towards his nephew. "I'm sorry. I just nag you because, well-" he started tearing up and Ling tensed. These kind of situations were _not_ her forte. "ever since I lost my son-." He couldn't continue any more.

Zuko looked away from his uncle and spoke in a soothing but sad manner. "Uncle, you don't have to say it."

Iroh managed to get a hold of himself for a few. "I think of you as my own son." Ling was glad that Zuko would have someone who could look after him when she left.

Zuko turned around and looked as if he was barely holding back tears. "I know, Uncle. We'll meet again." Zuko bowed to his uncle which Ling had _never_ seen happen before and she was pretty sure that if she didn't have such great composure that she would be standing there with her mouth hanging wide open. Iroh ran the three steps it took to get to Zuko and flung his arms around his beloved nephew. "After, I have the Avatar." Ling turned away about to slip out quietly but a steel-like grip on her shoulder made her freeze. She hadn't even heard him moving towards her.

General Iroh gave her a knowing look and turned her back towards Zuko. She wondered if he was going to make her say goodbye as well but was surprised once again. "Wait, take Ling with you." He told Zuko, who had just climbed into the small boat.

"What?" Zuko said aloud, mirroring Ling's thoughts as she threw a questioning look Iroh's way. "I can do this by myself. And what about her outfit?" Ling didn't know if Zuko was trying to be independent or if he was trying to annoy her by saying that.

"Don't be ridiculous." Iroh said in a stern voice that left no room for argument. "Ling is a master at stealth, you know this. And she's pretty handy in a fight. Plus, she can use this." He handed her an outfit like Zuko's and she slipped it on over her normal clothes. He had clearly planned ahead.

_**"What about Zhao?"**_ She asked and Zuko echoed with a "yeah".

Iroh just shrugged. "I will tell him that she didn't feel well or something. He's much more focused on the Avatar and the water-benders.

"Fine." Zuko huffed out, then he turned to her. "Come on or we'll miss our chance."

Ling just rolled her eyes and climbed into the boat. She wasn't even listening to the little tidbits of advice that Iroh was giving Zuko. It's not like she could really respond anyways. They reached the water and unhooked the boat from the pulleys and cautiously made their way towards the city.

Ling turned around in the boat and saw Zuko staring at the place where his uncle was last seen. Ling tapped him on the shoulder and he reluctantly turned to her. _**"He'll be fine, you know. He's strong and smart, so he'll manage to outwit Zhao and any crazy plan that that man comes up with."**_

"I know, it's just that…" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

_**"It's just that he's the only family that's stuck with you the past few years."**_ She signed what he couldn't say. She knew it was a sore subject but he needed to hear it, technically speaking, instead of just thinking it. He didn't say anything in return and it was silent after that.

Zuko was a master at weaving between the icebergs, much to Ling's surprise. She sat in the boat quietly and let him concentrate on his task. She, however, could not concentrate on anything other than the fact that she was practically in his lap and not for the first time in three years was she glad to have her mask on. This was the closest that she had ever been to another human being without knocking them out, except when her and Zuko had ridden on the rhino when they went to find General Iroh. She kept her face forward and her posture upright and rigid so that Zuko wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

She felt the boat slow down and looked up to see a guard tower with a guard on patrol. She crossed her fingers, hoping that they wouldn't notice her and Zuko and breathed a sigh of relief when they kept walking and didn't alert anyone to their presence. Zuko hid behind and iceberg for a few seconds then continued rowing until they reached what could only be described as an ice beach.

They pulled the boat up on an ice embankment and snuck around to get a better look at the garrison. Ling picked up on it first and motioned to Zuko to listen. The baying of turtle-seals could be heard from around the corner and together they went to investigate.

They caught them right before the last few disappeared into the water through a hole in the ice. Zuko walked around to investigate and Ling stayed where she was to keep a lookout.

"Where are they going?" Zuko whispered more to himself than her. "They're coming up for air somewhere, right Ling?" Zuko addressed her as he turned towards her and she saw the look in his eyes. She didn't like that look. It spoke about how they were going to do something reckless just to see if he was right and she wanted nothing more than to pummel him in that moment.

_**"Whatever you're planning, no."**_ She told him and he pulled down his mask to reveal a little smirk on his lips. _**"Are you crazy, Zuko? You don't even know if you can make it to air in time!"**_ Ling furiously signed.

"One way to find out." He said as he took a breath and dove into the water.

"One of these days, dear prince, I'm going to lose it and kill you." Ling muttered to herself, took a breath, not bothering to remove her mask, and dove in after him. The water was freezing but it wasn't totally unwelcomed since she liked the cold more than the average fire-bender. She spotted him just ten feet ahead of her and she saw a turtle-seal disappear around a bend and motioned to Zuko to follow. He nodded and let her lead the way.

They followed the turtle-seal until it disappeared up on the surface. Ling looked back at Zuko and motioned for him to surface first since he looked as if he were going to start sucking in water as if it were air. She wasn't as bad off as he was but it was only because she had been trained for something like this and for once, she was thankful for it.

Zuko eagerly swam by her and disappeared out of the water just like the turtle-seal had done so earlier. She surfaced to the sight of Zuko laying on his side sucking in big gulps of air, surrounded by a few turtle-seals. He spit out a few fireballs and raised an eyebrow at her since she was still half-in the water. She sighed and pulled herself out and stood over Zuko with her arms crossed.

"What?" Zuko asked her angrily and she rolled her eyes at him.

_**"Told you that you wouldn't know if you could make it to air in time. If I wouldn't have let you go first then you would be at the bottom of the ocean right now, smart one."**_ She crossed her arms again and Zuko glared at her.

"Why aren't you having such a hard time since you're a fire-bender and all, huh? Fire-benders don't do well with the cold." He didn't raise his voice but if he could've he would've. The turtle-seals had started baying again and being in the cavern just made it seem louder than what it actually was.

_**"I was trained for it."**_ Was the only explanation she gave him and he frowned, knowing that he had lost this battle against her. More turtle-seals had joined the chorus of their brothers and sisters and Ling had to listen hard to hear what Zuko was saying.

"We need to get moving." Was all he said in response and she nodded her head. "Quiet!" Zuko yelled to the turtle-seals and finally they all shut up. Ling followed Zuko around the cavern, trying to find a way out. She followed him to a hole in the wall that was gushing water and almost groaned aloud, knowing _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

Ling laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder and squeezed. When he looked back she signed, _**"If we die here, I **__**will**__** kill you ten times over in the Spirit World, with or without bending."**_ Zuko let out a low chuckle that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Ling watched as he turned away and began scaling the wall until he was fully in the hole, then she followed him.

The current was strong but she could handle it and it seemed that Zuko was doing a pretty good job as well. He didn't falter or hesitate and Ling wondered if he had been trained or if he was just too stubborn to let a current get the best of him. He was like that until the very last part of the tunnel and he slipped but pulled himself back up right away. They both managed to get out of the tunnel and swim up to where there was air between the ice above them and the water around them.

Zuko was panting like he had the last time they surfaced but it wasn't as bad since he had probably gotten used to the water temperature by now. They looked at each other then at the ice and back at each other and nodded. They weren't going to be able to melt this ice in a timely fashion since it looked to be several feet thick. They swam back down and Ling followed Zuko through an underwater cavern and came out into a wider area that was tinted blue with light from the moon shining through.

They swam up and Zuko tried to break the ice with just his fists and Ling shook her head at him. _**"You won't be able to break it like that. It's too thick."**_ She told him and he nodded, understanding that the only way to break free was to heat the ice and hope that no one saw the steam. They both did just that and came out in a tunnel just inside the Northern Water Tribe city. They moved farther back into the tunnel so that they could catch their breath without being seen.

When they finally caught their breath, they began to strategize and figure out where the Avatar could be hiding. "They wouldn't hide him since they need him to help them." Zuko mused and spit a fireball out.

_**"No, they wouldn't, but they wouldn't have him out by the garrison at the moment since Zhao isn't attacking. They would have him farther inland to work out a strategy, maybe?"**_ Ling looked to Zuko who shook his head.

"He's a twelve-year-old kid. The only thing he would be thinking about is…asking the spirits for help!" Zuko snapped his fingers in his excitement over his discovery.

_**"We know that he would have to be by a source of spiritual power, but where would that be?"**_ Lana asked and Zuko seemed to be on the same page, if not ahead by a few paragraphs.

"If you wanted to hide something so important where would you hide it?" He asked her and she felt like he already knew the answer but wanted to verify it with her.

_**"Deep in the city, but close enough to go to at a time of need."**_

Zuko nodded. "So we keep following this tunnel and hope it leads further inland." Ling nodded and allowed Zuko to help her up. As they walked they raised their body temperatures to dry their clothes and she was glad that no one could see the steam from that.

Their assumption turned out to be right, as they drew closer to the place Ling could feel the temperature change and knew that Zuko did too. He motioned for her to stay there and for once she did as she was told. She _really_ didn't feel like fighting the Avatar and his friends again, especially when she was still trying to figure out how to save them. That was one part of the plan that she hadn't been able to fully plan out.

She could hear Zuko and the Katara girl exchange some words and then the fighting began. She peeked around the corner and saw that Zuko was the first to attack by kicking a line of fire and throwing some fireballs at Katara, which she easily deflected with some water. When Katara knocked Zuko down with a shot of water to the chest, Ling figured that she would've laughed if the circumstances had been different.

Ling watched as Katara trapped Zuko inside an ice ball and rolled her eyes, knowing that even a beginner fire-bender could find their way out of that. Zuko said something about peasants and burst from the ball in a brilliant flash of light while Ling pulled down her hood and began to straighten out her matted hair.

Ling had to give Katara some credit for taking Zuko head-on and being able to deflect his attacks, he wasn't a master but he could become one in a few years. What surprised her the most was when Katara trapped Zuko against the ice wall in a surging wave of water and then she froze it. Ling braided her hair back and waited for Zuko to counter. She didn't have to wait long because sunrise came and Zuko melted the ice that was holding him. He knocked Katara into a wooden beam with a powerful jet of fire and hoisted the Avatar over his shoulder. This was when Ling noticed the kid's tattoos and eyes were glowing since she hadn't been able to see him from her hiding spot. _He's in the Spirit World. _Her eyes widened at the realization and she hoped that the Avatar would come back soon.

"We can't go the way we came but there's a path, over there, that leads up and out." He pointed to a path behind Lana and she wanted to bang his head against the same wooden pole he had thrown Katara into.

_**"Are you crazy?! Do you not see those clouds? There's a full on blizzard coming and you want to go out in that? Did the ice water freeze your brain?"**_ She almost yelled at him but kept herself under control and just signed angrily at him, punctuating every question mark and exclamation point.

"Ling, please." He sounded so desperate that Ling couldn't say no.

_**"I stand by my earlier promise, if we die here, I'm going to kill you ten times over in the Spirit World and maybe a little more."**_ She told him and he nodded solemnly. She wondered if he even believed that they were going to get out alive.

They climbed up the path and out into the wilderness.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER LING. EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that it took me so long to load this chapter. My life has been crazy recently and I finally had a pocket of time to myself. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you aren't a jerk about it :)**

**ENJOY:**

Chapter 15

Ling wanted to kill him. No, she wanted to wring his stupid princey neck! Even though she liked the cold, she had limits as to how much. She thought about launching a fireball up in the air just on the off-chance that the Avatar's friends would be looking for him and to spite Zuko. Instead, she walked behind him quietly thinking of ways to kill him without actually killing him.

"Are you still back there, Ling?" Zuko asked over his shoulder and Ling rolled her eyes.

She waited until he looked back to give him a look that said that he should've known better. _**"You know, with the tracks you're making, they'll find us in no time."**_

"Well, you're making tracks too!" It was a weak argument and they both knew it.

Ling sighed, her breath came out in a fog through her mask. _**"Technically, no. I'm walking in the path that **__**you**__** have dredged up and am therefore, not making any tracks of my own."**_

"Brat." Zuko muttered under his breath and Lana smirked, knowing that she had won.

They continued on in silence. That lasted for a good five minutes because both Zuko and Ling, who were side by side now, both stepped at the same time and the ice beneath them began to crack. They looked at each other and began to run as the ground began to crack and give way. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did I have to listen to him? I'm gonna kill him!_ Ling screamed in her head and managed to glance over at Zuko who was huffing and puffing and thought of a way to motivate him. _**"Keep up, dear Prince!"**_ She signed and began to run faster which caused Zuko to do the same.

Ling managed to jump and land gracefully on solid ground while Zuko did some acrobatic moves that Ling was sure he had had no training in and almost laughed. Watching his feet fly over his head was something she would have to tell General Iroh about later. He would, no doubt, get a kick out of it. _**"This is why I didn't want to come out here. We're not familiar with the land and don't give me that look! You're lucky I was here to motivate you! A simple thank you would be nice!"**_

"Shut up." Zuko groaned. They both knew there wasn't any venom behind it. Ling offered a hand and he took it gratefully. They walked over to the edge of what was now a big hole and peered down. If they had been caught in it they wouldn't have had any chance of survival. They cautiously backed away from the edge and looked around. Zuko spotted the cave first and pointed it out for Ling. She nodded and picked up the Avatar and slung him over her shoulder. "I keep forgetting how strong you really are." Zuko told her and she detected what she believed to be admiration and fascination in his tone. She guessed that since the Avatar was dead weight at the moment that he was probably heavy for Zuko. She was glad the mask was hiding the blush that had set her face on fire.

She didn't say anything as she hauled the Avatar to the cave and set him down gently. She moved out of the way to let Zuko bind the kid with some rope she didn't know he had. _**"So what now?"**_ She asked as Zuko moved away and sat next to her against the wall.

"We wait out the storm." He told her as he looked outside at the storm that had started out of nowhere.

_**"Zuko, this storm could go on for days and the only thing we have to eat is snow. That'll only keep us hydrated but we won't be able to keep up our energy."**_ She saw that Zuko had his mind set and sighed. _**"I'm going to take a nap."**_ She told him and he just gave her an incredulous look. _**"What? I'm bored and there's nothing else to do." **And_ you_ won't listen to me,_ was the unspoken thought that hung in the air between them. In truth, she was trying to think of a way to get the Avatar back to his friends and stop the attack on the Northern Water Tribe. She curled herself into a ball and laid her head on her arm and pretended to sleep. Zuko made a small fire with some extra wood he had that, just like the rope, she hadn't known he had.

"I finally have you." Zuko's voice drifted toward her and she knew he was talking about the Avatar. "I can't get you home because of this blizzard. It's always something. I doubt that you would understand, you're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her, she's a fire bending prodigy, much like Ling, but everyone adores her, my sister I mean." Ling had to force herself to stay still and breathe like she was sleeping. So, Zuko was jealous of her? That was news to her. "My father says that she was born lucky, he says that I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck, though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am." Zuko finished his little speech and came back to sit next to Ling, who now had so many things racing through her head that she couldn't focus on formulating a plan. She decided to just go with the tide.

The bright bluish-white light brought her out of her thoughts and she sat up and looked at Zuko. _**"He just gave away our position." **_She told him and he gave her a grim nod. Both of them stood up and watched as the Avatar struggled to get out of his bonds. Finally, he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Welcome back." Zuko told him.

"Good to be back." The Avatar glared at Zuko and then Ling who was behind Zuko. She put a finger to her lips and gestured with her eyes where the exit was and hoped that he would understand. Maybe, just maybe, his friends would be close and he could escape. The Avatar blew a powerful breath that slammed both Ling and Zuko into the cave wall while it threw him outside. Zuko was the first one up and immediately ran outside and caught the Avatar by the collar.

_Oh sure, see if I'm fine. Jerk._ Ling thought sarcastically to herself and moved towards the mouth of the cave just in time to see the Avatar's bison land a few feet from them. She noted that the weather was calm and no blizzard clouds were in sight. The girl, Katara, got down while Zuko got into a fighting stance. "Here for a rematch?"

"Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." She fired back and Ling hoped that Zuko got his butt kicked for making her go out in the blizzard.

Zuko shot a fireball at Katara, which she effortlessly blocked and caught him in a pillar of ice and caused it to collapse. Zuko lay there unconscious and Ling made her way out, noticing that it was a full moon tonight. Katara's brother, Sokka, freed the Avatar while Ling checked on Zuko. He was definitely gone to the world and she wondered how long it would take for him to wake up.

"We need to get to the oasis!" The Avatar told his friends and Ling wondered what was really going on. "The Spirits are in trouble!" The Avatar and co. all hopped onto the bison and Ling figured that this would happen. She picked up Zuko with a little bit of difficulty and slung him onto her back and began to walk. "Wait, we can't just leave them here." Ling heard the Avatar say and she growled low in her throat. She didn't want their pity.

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka protested.

"No! If we leave them, they'll die." Did he think that she was incapable of protecting them both? The Avatar hopped off his furry creature and landed right in front of Ling. "Come on. We'll get you guys out of this frozen wasteland."

"Thanks but no, Avatar. We'll just create more problems for you." Ling said but could see that the Avatar wasn't going to be so easily swayed. "You should listen to your friend. I can take care of us." She truly meant it.

"I know but you've helped me out a lot already, isn't time that I helped you too?" He looked as if he were a kicked puppy and she sighed.

"Stupid kid. Don't you know that he's going to come after you as soon as he can?"

"Yep." He smiled a big goofy smile and she hit her palm against her forehead.

"Alright fine, but don't blame me for anything that goes crazy." She growled. He nodded and took Zuko from her and launched both of them onto the bison. She shot fire from her feet and landed in the saddle next to Sokka.

"Oh sure, this makes a lot of sense, let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka sarcastically remarked.

"Actually, he's never tried to kill you guys, he's just tried to capture the Avatar with unconventional ways." Ling said and Sokka looked as if he wanted to laugh and groan.

"You may be right and even though you've helped us, you've also helped _him_." Sokka pointed out.

"I'm not denying it." Ling told him blankly and he let it go.

"But I would feel a lot safer if he was bound." Katara cut in and they all, except Ling, agreed.

"Then tie me up too. It would look suspicious if he was tied up and I wasn't." Ling told them and while Sokka bound Zuko, Katara bound Ling. "Remember, no matter what, you all can't tell anyone that I can talk and that I've been helping you." She gave them all a firm look and they all nodded in agreement. "Who knows? I might actually join you guys one day." They didn't seem to believe her. They flew off in a rush towards the oasis and didn't say another word.

Suddenly, it was like a crimson tide swept across the land and sky turning everything a frightening blood-red. The white haired girl, that Ling just noticed, clutched her head and let out a hurt noise. Banshee boy was right there beside her in a flash asking her if she was okay. That's when Ling made the connection and wished that she hadn't; 1) banshee boy liked this girl and 2) her hair was the same color as the moon before it turned red. She wondered what had compelled the moon spirit to put part of its' soul into this girl and if it had known that one day it would be in danger like this night.

"I feel faint." The princess managed to get out while clutching her head.

"I feel it too." The young Avatar informed them and Ling's suspicions were confirmed. The white haired girl really had part of the spirit's soul in her. She didn't voice this, however, and stayed silent. "The moon spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the moon spirit my life." The girl started.

Banshee boy interrupted. "What do you mean?" He asked as he leaned towards the girl.

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak." She started again. "Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me and that night beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon." The girl finished and no one said a word while the furry beast sped up.

Seconds later they landed and the Avatar and his friends immediately filed off as Zhao was talking about how they would talk about him for centuries and how he would go down in history a hero. Ling wished that she would've launched a dagger in his head that day when he took the sailors and soldiers off of Zuko's ship. She wished that she would've shown him just exactly what she could do to him the day he threatened her on his ship. Unfortunately, she had something else to do at the moment and hoped that she would get her chance soon.

She burned through her ropes and nudged Zuko awake while they were all distracted. She put a finger to her lips and he nodded his understanding. She burned through his ropes and helped him up. _**"Zhao is here with soldiers, we need to leave."**_ She signed and he nodded. She saw him take in the crimson all around him and gave her a look that demanded an explanation. "_**Zhao has the moon spirit captive and if he kills it we need to be well away from this area because it won't be pretty."**_ His eyes widened at the news and together they slipped away towards the hole that they had come in when they had captured the Avatar a few hours earlier.

Just like the crimson tide a wave of gray swept through the land and sky and Ling just _knew_ that Zhao had killed that spirit. She hadn't realized that she had stopped until Zuko shook her shoulders lightly. She looked up into his handsome scared face and signed, _**"Zhao killed that spirit. Be on your guard."**_

"Crap." Was the only word he said. He turned and began walking again then stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes wide. "What about the Avatar?"

She swallowed once. Twice. _**"Since the Avatar is the bridge between the worlds, the only logical thing is that the spirit will use him to exact vengeance."**_ She had never seen Zuko look so afraid in her life. She was soon proven right when a bright blue wave of light swept through the city and they turned to see the Avatar encased in a celestial fish thing that was the other spirit Zhao hadn't killed. Even from where she was, she could feel the dark energy radiating off of it.

She looked around and noticed the water benders all bowing and turned to Zuko. _**"When that thing comes, no matter who or what is around us, we bow. We do as the water benders do."**_ She hurriedly signed and Zuko nodded. It came around the corner and looked at them and faster than they had ever moved, they were on their faces on the ice. Ling didn't dare breathe until it was gone.

"Let's go." Zuko said as it left the city and went out into the harbor. They came out onto a roof and they both immediately spotted Zhao trying to run away. Zuko loosed a fireball that got the admiral's attention. The blue light faded and everything was gray again.

Zhao turned ready to fight but then dropped his stance at the sight of Zuko. "You're alive?" he breathed out.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko shouted while unleashing two fireballs that the admiral dodged. Zuko jumped first and Ling followed, but not too closely. This was Zuko's fight and she would honor that, however, if he was unable to defeat Zhao then she would gladly accept that task.

"Yes I did." Zhao confirmed and took a fighting stance. "You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation! You and your little _bodyguard_ freed the Avatar." He spat the word as if it were poison.

"I had no choice." Zuko told him while punching and kicking a few gouts of fire toward his opponent.

Zhao dispersed them all and took off his shredded cloak. "You should've chosen to accept your failure. You're a _disgrace_." Ling had to stop herself from launching a dagger into his jugular. "Then at least," Zhao continued. "You could've lived!" Zhao fired a wave of flame towards Zuko that he nimbly dodged and then it was a flurry of both of the men in front of her shooting fireballs at each other and dodging the oncoming attacks. Zuko managed to get the upper hand when he knocked Zhao off the side of the roof they were on and onto the bridge below.

Zuko jumped after and Ling followed incase anything went wrong. They were up and battling by the time she landed. Because of this, they didn't see the bright blue water moving towards them until it was too late. Zuko managed to knock Zhao down again but when Zhao looked up he seemed horrified. Ling craned her neck to see if there was another threat but saw that the moon was back again and almost laughed with joy. "It can't be!" Zhao yelled in utter disbelief.

Zuko managed to dodge it but Zhao didn't. Bright blue water that rose out of the water under the bridge shaped themselves into fingers on either side and captured Zhao. Zuko ran towards Zhao and yelled at him to take his hand. Zhao was able to get a hold of Zuko's forearm and Ling spurred herself into action. She ran forward, grabbed Zuko's wrist, and yanked him away and into the stairwell behind them. She looked at Zhao's shocked face and removed her mask. "Long live the Great Conqueror." She said just loud enough for him to hear and gave him a wicked grin.

His face twisted into shock and rage. "You! You lying little-" He didn't get to finish because the spirit water dragged him under. She quickly pulled her mask up and went to check on Zuko who didn't seem the least bit happy to see her.

"What was that, Ling?!" He yelled at her while pointing to where they had last seen Zhao. "You basically just murdered a man! I could've saved him!" During his whole tirade she didn't move, didn't even try to explain herself. She just took everything since she was expecting it.

When he finally stopped, she began to sign. _**"Please listen and don't interrupt until I'm done."**_ She waited until he was able to nod. _**"Zhao was going to kill you. I saw it in his eyes. He was going to drag you down with him as soon as he gripped your arm. I couldn't let that happen and I would gladly do it again if it meant that you'd be safe. I **__**am**__** your bodyguard for a reason." **Plus with this, my debt is repaid._ She told him and for a long moment he just stood there, the confusion on his face telling her everything.

"I don't know what to say." He scrubbed his hand down his face and she dared to take a step towards him.

"_**You don't have to say anything. The fight is over. Let's find your uncle and get out of here before we get captured by some very pissed off water benders."**_ He nodded and together they set off in search of the old man.

They snuck back to the oasis and found the man feeding the fish in the pond, his back to them. "I was wondering when you two would stop by." The old general said without looking behind him. "I trust you two are okay?" He asked, and this time he did look behind him and assessed them with a critical eye. They both nodded and Iroh got up. He dusted himself off as he made his way over to them and motioned for them to follow. "I have a raft secured and I doubt that the water benders will follow us since they are resting and will start to rebuild their city soon." They nodded and they all made their way down a secret tunnel that looked as if it had just been carved and Ling realized that it _had_ indeed just been carved and by fire no less. _The general is one scary guy sometimes._

They made it to the beach and with General Iroh at the sails, her and Zuko pushed the raft until it caught the wind and jumped on. As they sailed on they observed the wreckage that the spirit had left in its wake and Ling shuddered, thankful that she wasn't on any of those half-sunken ships that barely poked out of the water, some were still smoking. "I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that at this moment you are not trying to capture the Avatar." Iroh said as he knotted the sail's rope and made his way to his nephew.

"I'm tired." Zuko said, staring out at the horizon.

"Then you should rest." The General told him as he gripped his shoulder. "A man needs his rest. Zuko did as he was told and was out within two seconds. "You should rest as well, my dear." He said as he turned to her.

"I inadvertently killed Zhao." Was all she said in return. There wasn't any emotion in her voice as if she had stated a simple fact.

"I'm not very surprised." He told her and she looked at him, his face was as impassive as stone and his voice was monotone. "I heard stories about a girl who escaped the mines then got captured again and sent to the boiling rock prison but then she escaped and disappeared. They say that she was ruthless in her escapes and didn't discriminate." She dared not say anything, dared not move or breathe. "That was you." Not a question but she still nodded her head and wondered if he was going to tell her to leave the second they hit land. "I'm so sorry for what my brother has put you through and what he has made you into. You don't deserve any of it." She loosed a breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding.

"So you don't hate me?" She hesitantly asked.

"Tell me how it happened." Was his response and she did, not leaving out a single detail in her ''killing'' of Zhao. When she was done he only nodded and said, "It couldn't be helped. I'm glad that you were there. Now, get some sleep and I'll keep watch." She could only nod and was out within seconds, not minding that she didn't have a bed or anything of the sort.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! :D I hope you all liked it and just as a present of sorts...Zuko will be getting his own POV in the next story! I don't know how often or long his POV's will be but I hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this story! See you soon!**


End file.
